Northman's Child
by Whipstitch
Summary: What if Eric had a daughter in his human life? What if she was changed and found him? Just my idea to keep me busy. No reviews necessary.
1. Arrival

**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters from So.V.M. Those belong to Mrs. Harris.

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I suppressed a sigh as I pulled into the parking space in front of the bar. _Fangtasia, how inventive._ I checked my red hair in the rear view mirror and opened the door of my car. I noticed how many guys were looking at my car and rolled my eyes as I stepped out and walked towards the door. There was a line of dressed up humans trying to impress the vampires, sick people. I walked past them and was stopped by a blonde female vampire.

"Well, aren't we just brave walking past a like to get in?" she sneered.

I raised an eyebrow and snorted, "I need to talk to the Sheriff."

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?"

I smiled and flashed my fangs. "I am older than you are, Pam." The blonde's eyebrows rose as she looked at my outfit of blue jeans and a vintage Hendrix tee shirt.

"Clearly." She unhooked the velvet rope and motioned for me to go inside.

The moment I stepped inside I could feel every human eye turn towards me. I let out a low growl and walked up to the stage where a big blonde Viking vampire was sitting on a throne like chair. He had a look of pure boredom on his face as he set his phone down and looked at me. I stopped just shy of the stage and gave him a curt nod.

"Sheriff," I said coolly. His blue eyes took in my outfit and he looked right into my eyes.

"State your business," he said sharply.

"There is a private matter that I must speak to you about," I replied. "One that will require you not to be distracted by _any_ means."

"Very well," he paused and looked towards the door. "Come back in two night's time before the bar opens and we will talk then."

I inclined my head and turned towards the bar. I dislike the TrueBlood, but it would do for now. I watched the door and saw a blonde in a red floral print dress walk in and step up to the stage. The large Viking stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his lap as he sat back down. _At least she is pretty._

I watched the humans try their best to entice any of the vampires here. I watched as a few hesitant males approached me. I glared at them and sent them back to their pitiful friends. At midnight I paid for my TrueBlood and left. I felt Pam's eyes watch me as I climbed into my car and drove off.


	2. Business

**Chapter 2: Business**

Two nights later I parked my car outside of Fangtasia once again. It was just after sundown and no one was here yet, at least no patrons. I grabbed the envelope on the passenger seat and got out of my car. I straitened my suit jacket and started towards the door when I felt him land behind me.

"Is that your Road Runner?" he asked politely. I turned and faced the Sheriff.

"It is." I looked at him as he appreciatively walked around my car.

"I haven't seen one in this good of a condition in a decade."

I walked up to my car and leaned up against it. "I bought her right off the factory line. I kept her running as best as she could."

"Newer paint job, though."

"And reupholstered within the last five years."

"Interesting," he said. "Now, what is this business that you wish to discuss?"

I handed him the envelope marked Eric Northman on it. He raised an eyebrow at me and took the envelope. He motioned for us to go inside and I followed him to his office.

Pam was inside his office talking with the newest bartender. I looked at them and turned to Eric as I sat down on his leather couch.

"Pam may stay while we discuss this," I waved my hand at the envelope. "Your bartender needs to leave."

Eric dismissed the bartender with a wave of his hand as he sat down behind his desk. Pam eyed me carefully and stood behind him on his right. Eric went through the paper work and glanced at me when he came to a piece of parchment. I nodded and flipped my red hair back. He set the papers down and folded his hands on his desk.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Everyone calls me Mags," I replied.

"Full name?"

"Magdalena."

"What's your last name, honey?" seethed Pam.

I blinked up at her and smiled. "If we go by the human parents, Northman. Magdalena Northman."

Pam hissed and looked at Eric. Eric looked at me closely and leaned forward.

"How do _I_ know that you are telling the truth?"

I knew that the truth was going to be difficult for him to hear, but he needed to know all of it. "My mother was Brynja. I had three older brothers; Ulfr, Ari and Stigr. My father was killed while he was out aviking before I was born. My Maker's child, Godric, turned him."

Eric leaned back and looked at me. I pointed to the papers. "As _my_ Maker wrote to you. I am just to let you know that I exist."

"Yes, his letter explained as to why you were turned. I just never thought that Godric would have a sister."

"A few of the ancients feel the pull more than once. Sahure had felt it a total of three times."

"I want to know everything," demanded Eric.

I laughed and shook my head. "All in good time, Sheriff. First, there is a very pretty blonde on her way here."

Eric turned to the door as it opened. I kept my gaze on him as the female peeked in before she was motioned to come in. She noticed me and went to sit down on Eric's lap.

"Lover," he purred. "I would like you to meet a very important vampire." He motioned to me and I tilted my head to the girl. "Mags, this is my bonded, Sookie. Sookie, this is Magdalena. She is my _human_ child."

The girl gasped and looked at me in awe. She turned to Eric and slapped his sholder. "the poor girl has nothing to drink, Eric. Have you not been a polite host?"

"Lover, this is a business meeting of sorts." Sookie ignored him and turned towards me.

"Can I get you a bottle of TrueBlood?"

"B negative would be nice," I smiled. She jumped up and went to the mini fridge in the office and pulled out a bottle and warmed it up before handing it to me. "Thank you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Mags, you best start from the beginning," ordered Eric.


	3. Mag's Beginning

**Chapter 3: Mag's Beginning**

"The beginning isn't the best place so I may jump around in timelines. I will tell you as best as I can," I started. Pam rolled her eyes and sighed. I took a sip of the TrueBlood and pulled my feet up on the couch. I looked at Eric and watched him.

"Godric told me that he took you to see how we were faring after you were turned." I lowered my eyes. "I was the babe that Brynja was holding when you saw her that night. Just so you know."

Eric straightened up and took a deep breath in Sookie's hair. He nodded for me to continue. "When I was in my tenth year when Ari was practicing with the other boys. I was watching when one of the boys attacked me with a stick. I had at least had my own stick and was able to block quickly. Then the rest of the boys, except Ari, came after me. The elders watched as I fought with all my might. In the end I was left standing with no bruises. The elders went to Brynja and told her of what they saw."

I lifted my head proudly and smiled, "I became Valkyrie. I learned to fight and protect our people. And no man would touch me. Around my sixteenth year I had fought alongside our men when our village was attacked. That night in the hall when all the men were drinking I was sitting alone wishing that one of them would show interest in me.

"I left and went into the woods near the village and found the clearing with the pool of water. I sat down and started to cry. I know that it was foolish to cry but I really didn't care. That's where Sahure found me."

_**Flashback:**_

_I was curled sitting up on the ground rocking back and forth. They were scared of me. Just because I was a maiden warrior. I knew my sword was swift today. I suffered from no cuts. I may not be the type to want a family but I did want to feel a man between my legs. That's when I felt him in front of me. I wasn't scared but I knew I wasn't safe._

"_Dear child," he whispered. "Why are you crying? You have had a great victory in your village."_

_I looked up and saw the smallest man I have ever seen a few yards in front of me. "I cry because I am Valkyrie and no man wants me."_

_Instantly he was in front of me and kneeling on the ground to look at me. "You are strong and far braver than any of those boys that are drinking the night away." His hand reached up and brushed away my tears. "And I may not be a man that you think of, but I am a man and I would be glad to have you."_

_I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. "You are not from here, are you?"_

_He leaned back on his heels and smiled appreciatively. "No, I come from a much warmer place, where the sun is in the sky for most of the day."_

"_Is that why you are darker than I am?"_

_He chuckled and nodded. "Do you not fear me?"_

"_I know that I should," I responded truthfully. "And yet I feel at peace with you."_

"_That is good. I would not want you to do anything that you did not wish to do."_

"_You are a strong man. I can tell. Even if you are a tiny man," I smiled._

_He stood up and held a hand out for me. I took it without hesitation and stood next to him. I looked down and saw him smile up at me. His head came to my chest and he took a deep breath. "I am Sahure. What may I call you?"_

"_I am called Mags or Magdalena."_

"_Well, my Valkyrie, you need to return to your village. I hear a great battle going on. It seems that your enemies had two other ships waiting for night fall."_

_I turned to my village and took a step before I turned back to look at Sahure. He was already gone. I picked up my shield and ran back to my village. I heard the screams before I reached the fight. Most of our men had fallen since they were lazy from the drink._

_I screamed as loud as I could and pulled my sword out and fought with all my might. In the end our enemy retreated and I was covered with the enemies' blood. The men all congratulated themselves on another victory and I was left alone again. I growled as they all went back into the hall to drink._

_I turned and walked back into the forest. I dropped my shield and sword and stripped out of my skins and waded into the water to wash off the blood. I felt him again watching me. This time I didn't care and I continued to clean the blood out of my hair. I noticed a few scratches on my arm and hissed as the water cleaned the wounds._

"_I can heal you, if you like," he said softly._

_I turned to him and slowly walked out of the water towards him. "My arm will heal fine. I would rather find another way of releasing my frustrations."_

_He was in front of me instantly. "Are you sure you want that?"_

"_My maiden head is yours. If you want it."_

_For the next two hours I was ravished in all the ways that I heard the men talk. I was in bliss that this little man was not scared of me. As we laid there by the pool I smiled at him._

"_What are you thinking of, my Valkyrie?" he asked softly. I rolled on to my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows._

"_That I have never been so at peace after a battle than I am right now."_

"_That is good to hear." Sahure moved a lock of my red hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. "You are a fierce warrior. You have much to fight for."_

_I sighed. "What do I have to fight for? A village where the men are afraid of me? My own mother and father are dead. Two of my brother's may never return from aviking and my other brother does not care if I live or die."_

"_And yet you still defend your kinsmen?"_

"_I am Valkyrie. I fight in hopes that Freya will reward me."_

"_You are a very interesting woman. And I would like to know more, but for now, you need to return to your village. It is nearly dawn and someone is bound to notice that you have not slept in your bed tonight."_

_He stood up with grace and lifted me off the ground and set me on my feet._

"_Sahure, how did you become so strong and fast?"_

"_That is for another time, my Valkyrie." He tugged on my hair and I bent down to comply with his wish. He gave me a kiss and smiled. "In two night's time, I will come for you."_

"_In two night's time I will be here." I quickly put on my skins and turned towards my village. I looked around the clearing and noticed that he was not there, but I could feel him watching me._

_I trudged to my resting place. It wasn't home for me. I lived with the elder women that no longer had someone to care for them. I crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep as the light of the dawn touched my village._


	4. Questions Answered

**Chapter 4: Questions Answered**

"Who is Sahure?" asked Sookie.

I chuckled, "He was an ancient pharaoh in what is now Egypt. He was turned over 2000 years before your Christ. He is now King of California."

Sookie gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. "There are vampires that old?"

"And older."

"So in vampire blood, that would make you Eric's aunt?" Sookie giggled and glanced at Eric who was scowling.

"Yes, it would. And since my Maker is older than Godric, I am more powerful than Eric, even though I am only sixteen years younger than him in vampire years."

"Is that a challenge, young one?" said Eric coldly.

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked. "Not at the moment. It is a simple fact among our kind."

Pam snorted, "She is correct."

Eric looked up at her and saw her roll her eyes. He turned back to me. "What happened to Brynja after…"

"She remarried Olaf before I was a year," I cut him off quickly. "They had two surviving sons and three daughters."

"Was Olaf a good father?" he asked.

"He cared for us like we were his own, if that is what you are asking." I took a sip of my blood and looked at Eric and saw the hurt in his eyes. "He was pleased that I became Valkyrie. I think it was more because he wouldn't have to worry about me stealing any man from his daughters."

Eric sat up a little straighter and squeezed Sookie a little bit. "I am very proud that you are Valkyrie. How did you know that I was your father?"

"Godric and Sahure pieced it together with me. It was under Godric's guidance that I didn't make myself known to you earlier."

"How long have you known that Eric was your human father?" asked Sookie gently.

"Nearly four hundred years now."

"And you've waited this long to talk to him?"

"Godric was my brother and I trusted his judgment towards approaching his child with this information."

"Why now?"

"I felt Godric's passing. It broke Sahure's heart to feel it but we both knew that it was coming. Godric was different when he last visited us in California. I knew Godric was going to meet the sun and I talked with him about it and his reasons. I mourned for him after he left. I knew that it wouldn't be long till he did meet the sun." I wiped a blood tear from my eye and took a deep breath. "It wasn't until I received a letter addressed from Godric that I knew that it was time to meet Eric."

"What did the letter say?"

"That is for me to know." Eric glared at me and I glared right back. "Your vermin are showing up and there is a fight just about to break out."

Eric looked at Sookie. She had closed her eyes and tilted her head. After a few seconds she nodded her head and walked out of the room with Eric and Pam behind her. I stepped out into the bar and watched Sookie point out the two that were starting the fight. Pam and Eric were there before the first punch was thrown. Sookie stepped back towards me and gave me a curious look.

"I have a form of telepathy. I know when trouble is near and how to avoid it. That is what made me ferocious in battle."

Sookie nodded and watched Eric come back inside. He motioned for Sookie to join him on stage and looked at me. I knew he wanted me to join him and continue to talk. I walked up and sat down on a chair to his left and folded my legs up on the chair.

"What other gifts do you have?" asked Eric.

"I have your ability to fly," I grinned as I floated above the chair. "Other than those two gifts, I have the regular gifts of the vampire."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Why? Are you offering?"

"I do not like seeing others that come into my Area being without some sort of safety."

"I have a safe place. Thank you for your concern."

"How can I get a hold of you?"

I held my hand out and waited as he handed me his phone. I quickly added my number into his contacts and handed it back to him. I turned my attention to the door and placed myself back into the chair.

"Who is Pam arguing with?"

Sookie remained quiet through our exchange and tensed up when I made mention of Pam.

"Bill Compton," growled Eric quietly. I raised an eyebrow and watched as Pam made her way over with a sickly looking vampire. Pam rolled her eyes and stood to the side. "Bill, to what do I owe this visit?"

The dark haired vampire glanced at me and sneered at Eric. "I have a message from the queen for you, Sheriff. In private."

Eric nodded and motioned for Bill to head for his office. "Sheriff," I piped up quickly, "I will take Sookie home. She will be safe with me." Eric looked at me and looked at Sookie and nodded. Sookie stood up and gave Eric a quick kiss before stepping off the stage. I stood up and held Eric's eyes as I stepped down. I turned to Bill and raised an eyebrow at him. I pass Sookie and led her outside to my car.

"What is the story between you and the dark young'n in there?" I asked Sookie as she sat down in my car.

"Long story short," sighed Sookie, "Old boyfriend."

I hissed and shook my head. "Well, it's a good thing I got you out of there then. It isn't going to be pretty in an hour." And with that I drove out of Shreveport.


	5. Sahure's Choice

**Chapter 5: Sahure's Choice**

_**Flashback:**_

'_Two night's time, that is what he said.' I reached the clearing just before the sunset and stripped out of my skins once again. A swim was needed to clean the dirt off of me. For the first time yesterday I didn't snap at anyone. The elders were expecting me to snap as I normally did the day after a battle. I woke up just after the sun passed the zenith for the day and was well rested. I had a glint in my eye all day and a happy demeanor that made me more approachable._

_I had spent the day with the sons of the men that we lost and showed them how to fight like warriors. Many of the boys were quickly becoming men and were eager to fight their first battle. I worked hard and collapsed into a dreamless sleep for once._

_The next day I woke up early and headed to the woods on the pretense that I was going to hunt. Truthfully, I didn't want to answer the questions that the elders had lurking in their eyes. I went deep into the woods and caught a rabbit for my meal and went back to the clearing. I had just finished washing my hair when I felt him coming towards me. I turned and smiled at him as he came into the water._

"_My Valkyrie, you showed up," he purred._

"_I am a warrior of my word," I giggled as he moved towards me. He lifted me easily and carried me to the soft grass and laid me down._

"_Who do I need to talk to in order to make you mine?" he growled as he trailed kisses down my body._

"_It does not matter to me," I breathed. "I am already yours. If you must have permission, the town elders have a say in who I marry since I am Valkyrie."_

"_Then I shall see them tonight," he smiled. "You will be mine very soon."_

_Three hours later I was crawling into my bed as the moon was just coming up. Sahure walked me into town and I pointed to the hall where most of the elders would still be. He gave me a deep kiss and walked towards the hall. I watched him for a little while before going inside._

_The next morning I was awaken to one of the elder women shaking me roughly. I opened my eye and groaned at the woman. "What is it?"_

"_You are needed in the hall. Put on your shield and pack your belongings in your fur," she said sharply. I groaned and rolled over to sit up on my bed. I pulled my boots on and ran my fingers through my hair before I braided it back. I picked up my few belongings from under my bed and rolled them into my sleeping fur. I tied the fur up and walked out of the house with my shield on my back and sword at my side._

_I looked around and saw one of my half-sisters walking up to me in a shift and her sleeping fur. She saw me and bounced over to me. She wasn't near my height but she had energy that could wear out anyone._

"_This is so exciting," she squealed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did they not tell you?"_

"_Tell me what? I was just woken up and told to gather my things and head to the hall," I growled at her._

_She stopped and looked at me in surprise. "The elders are collecting all of the of age virgins as an offering to a god that stopped in last night. By his demands he wants to choose his offering." I blinked in surprise and held back my laughter. "Oh, I so hope that it is not me. Ulfr would be so broken hearted."_

"_I am sure Ulfr would get over it," I yawned. I stepped into the hall and noticed that there were about ten other girls that were of age all huddling near one of the elder women._

_I sat down just outside of the circle and sighed. The elder was informing the girls on how to be a good wife and what was required of us for the wedding night. Each of the girls was enraptured by the duty that they needed to up hold. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes._

_Just before the sun set I was awoken again and I looked around to see each of the nervous girls and their parents in the hall. I looked at the elder and sighed as I saw no one from my family that was there to stand behind me. I nodded and stood up and took my place as the eldest offering._

_A half hour after dusk a figure walked into the hall and I noticed that it was Sahure. He radiated power like none other. I took a deep breath and held my head up unlike all the other girls. He walked the length of the hall and inspected each girl carefully. He stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow._

"_Do you not fear me, child?" he asked._

_I shook my head and looked down at him. "I know that I should, but I am Valkyrie. I face my fears with a shield on my back and a sword at my side," I said with much conviction._

_He smiled and looked behind me. "You have no family to back you?"_

"_I am strong on my own. My family does not support me."_

_Sahure took my hand and led me to the head of the elders. "I shall take this one," he said. The elder looked like he was going to argue but held his tongue and nodded._

"_Magdalena, you shall be missed but know that you go to live with the gods," said the elder. I hit my fist to my chest and lowered my head._

_Sahure kept a hold of my hand as the elder woman handed me my fur. He turned us around and we walked out the door of the hall. I glanced at him as the doors closed. He pulled me into his embrace and lifted me off the ground._

"_Now you are mine," he growled as he ran faster than anyone I knew into the forest._

_A few hours later he placed me gently on the ground and sat down next to me. I pulled apart my pack and unfolded my sleeping fur and laid it on the ground. My shield was leaning up against a tree along with my few belongings. I smiled at Sahure as he took off his shirt. 'For a tiny man he is muscular and stronger than most of the men I known.'_

"_What are you thinking about, my Valkyrie?"_

"_That you are no god," I answered truthfully._

"_And what makes you say that?"_

"_You know as well as I do that I am no virgin. Only the elders did not know of that."_

"_That was just a ploy to get you away from them quicker than they would have originally allowed."_

"_How did you become so strong and so fast?"_

"_I am not human."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_I am vampire."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "How did you become vampire?"_

"_I was made this way. My Maker felt a pull towards me as I had felt a pull towards you."_

"_So I am to be made vampire?" He nodded as he moved closer. "How soon will I be vampire?"_

_He kissed my lips and trailed a kiss down my jaw line. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "When you wake up, you will be vampire. You will be my child, my Valkyrie."_

_He bit into my neck and I groaned in pleasure as I felt my blood flow out of my body. 'Bliss. Pure bliss.'_


	6. Bar Duty

**Chapter 6: Bar Duty**

I woke up two weeks after the night I took Sookie home. I was right that there would be trouble at Fangtasia. I got a call just as I was pulling into Sookie's drive from Eric.

"_Is my bonded safe?" was his first question as I moved to say hello._

"_Do you honestly think that I would harm her?" I growled. "I am pulling her up driveway as we speak. How was the fight?"_

"_You knew it was going to happen and didn't warn me?"_

"_Of course I knew," I laughed. "Why else would I escort Sookie home so quickly? I know how much she means to you and I said I would keep her safe and I did."_

"_Eric, what happened?" asked Sookie as she gathered who I was talking to._

"_Stay with Sookie tonight," he ordered. "I have to clean up the mess."_

_I handed the phone over to Sookie as I put my car in park and rolled my eyes. Sookie was breif on the phone and handed it back to me. I put it back in my suit coat pocket and smiled._

"_He's not much for conversation, I gather."_

"_Eric is just…" Sookie tried to put a description to Eric and I laughed._

"_He's just Eric. From what dealings I have had with him over the years, he has never been cordial."_

"_I thought you never met Eric before the other night?"_

"_I have never met him, but I have had to deal with some legal issues between him and my Maker."_

"_Oh, I guess that makes sense." I followed Sookie to her front door as she opened it. "You may come in, Mags."_

"_Thank you, Miss Stackhouse." I stepped inside and looked around the quaint farm house._

"_Please, call me Sookie," she said cheerfully._

"_Alright, Sookie."_

"_Eric said that you were to rest in the closet and he would be here tomorrow night."_

"_Where should I park my car so it won't be noticed as much?"_

"_Oh, you can park it behind with my car. Not to many people come up my drive but I can tell you really like your car."_

"_It is a special car. I'm not too appreciative of others handling her."_

I shook my head and reached for my phone. The sun had a few more minutes before it was safe for me to come out of the closet hiding space. Eric insisted that I stayed with Sookie to make sure she was safe. He couldn't come every night and Bubba seemed to be in Iowa right now. I had a message from Eric updating me what was happening with the Queen of Louisiana and reminding me that Sookie was special and that I needed to be respectful.

I rolled my eyes and quickly sent a text back to Eric before emerging from the closet. Sookie was a gracious host and allowed me to shower every night. I quickly went about my business and noticed that Sookie wasn't home. I check and saw that her car was gone. She had left a note on her fridge and informed me that she went into work and was getting off late tonight.

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and found my vintage Beatles shirt. I quickly left the house and pulled into Merlotte's parking lot where Sookie worked. I walked in and noticed that Sookie was incredibly busy with over half the tables in the bar under her care. I sat down at the end of the bar and waited for her to pass me.

"Hey there, Mags," she greeted me cheerfully.

"Sookie," I smiled back, "You seem to be short staffed tonight."

"It's no big deal," she smiled. I looked over to see Sam Merlotte tending the bar. He glanced at me and then to Sookie.

"I can manage pouring drinks, but don't even think about me and tables," I pointed at Sam. He looked at me and smiled.

"I would appreciate the help, Mags," he sighed. I rolled my eyes and went behind the bar so Sam could help wait on the tables.

We were approaching nine o'clock when I looked up and noticed a blonde male walk up to Sookie and give her a quick hug.

"Hey, Sook," he smiled. She turned and smiled at him.

"Jason, I haven't seen you in over a week. Go get a seat and I will stop and see you when I can."

He nodded and strode over to the bar and took a seat. I rolled my eyes as I felt him take a long look at me. I finished filling the pitcher for a table and set it down before turning to the blonde.

"What can I get you?"

"Ah, Miller," he stammered. I pulled out a bottle and took of the cap without getting an opener. I set it down in front of him. Sookie stopped and grabbed the pitcher and looked at me.

"Mags, I would like you to meet my brother Jason. Jason, this is Mags, she is staying with me for a little while."

"Nice to meet you, Mags." Jason held his hand out and flashed me what could only be his flirtatious smile.

"Like wise, Jason," I smiled showing a little fang. Jason's hand dropped and he looked at Sookie.

"She's perfectly safe, Jason," she scolded him and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Safe enough," I chided back as Sookie took the pitcher to a table laughing. Jason kept quiet and sipped his beer for an hour.

The bar quickly quieted down and soon Sookie was able to handle the tables by herself and Sam came back behind the bar.

"Thanks for helping out, Mags," he smiled.

I waved my hand and pulled out the TrueBlood I warmed up for myself. I turned around and looked around. "Trouble."

Sam looked at me and then looked around the bar. I leapt over the bar and ran out the door and noticed Bill Compton walking through the parking lot.

"Mr. Compton," I said coldly, "What brings you here?"

"I've come to see Sookie," he growled.

"Awe, well, you see, I can't let you do that here."

"Why is that?"

"Sookie is working and doesn't need to be bothered by someone who is desperately trying to get back what he lost due to his own incompetence." Bill growled. I laughed. "Please, if you think that you could take me down, you are sorely mistaken."

Bill ran towards me and I reached out and grabbed his throat and lifted him up so his feet could no longer touch the ground. I held him there as he struggled to get out of my grasp.

"I could snap you like a twig and yet I haven't. You may live in Bon Temps, you may come to the bar to socialize with the towns folk, but your thoughts on how tonight was going to go is not going to get you in Sookie's good graces. If anything it will lead to a fight and you in a whole heap of trouble with the queen. So, I tell you now, go home and think about what you were going to do."

I set him down on the ground and looked into his eyes. He straightened his clothes out unnecessarily and looked at me. "What is your name?"

I smiled sweetly at Bill. "Magdalena Northman. I am Eric's human daughter, but he is not my Maker."

Bill balked at that news and quickly composed himself as he tilted his head towards me before walking out of the parking lot. I waited a few moments and went back inside. I sat down at the bar as Sam handed me my TrueBlood and raised his eyebrows.

"Why he was ever turned, I will never understand," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** I posted a link in my profile of Mags' car. In case anyone was wondering what a Road Runner was.

Thank you to all who are reviewing and/or favoring. I will continue to update as soon as I get a chapter done. I have quite a bit of free time at work and my imagination seems to run a muck when I am bored.


	7. Eric Stops In

**Chapter 7: Eric Stops In**

Eric had come back a week later, by then I had filled in behind the bar often enough that the towns people had gotten used to me. I took the night shifts that Sookie was working just to keep her safe. Sam understood and was happy with the help.

This night there were very few patrons in the bar. Jason was still watching me like a hawk but had seemed to relax a little once he found out that I was the one driving the Road Runner. I was laughing at a joke Lafaette had told me when Eric stepped into the bar.

"Oh, shit girl, just when I was getting used to you being the only Viking here," he said quietly. I laughed and smiled at Eric.

"Shitty trip, Eric?" I asked.

"Three weeks making sure that no one can claim Sookie besides me. I love legal crap," he said dryly as he leaned forward on the bar.

"You need to lighten up," I laughed. "For being as old as you are, you are worse than Sahure."

"I've come for Sookie. Where is she?" Sookie finished up with her last table and came up beside him.

"I'm right here," she said with a big smile. Eric wrapped an arm around her and gave her a deep kiss. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Sookie broke off the kiss and smiled as she went to go pickup her order. I raised my eyebrows at Eric.

"She don't know what's going on," I informed him. "You best be telling her tonight. I will arrange transportation for us. Sam already is aware of it and understands."

Eric blinked at me and smiled. "Where are you two going?"

"I am not telling you. I don't need to have to look over my shoulder with her." I leaned on the bar and looked at Eric. "This way you don't know as well. It's for the best. At least until this all blows over."

Eric nodded. "I haven't known you that long but I trust you as much as I trust Pam."

"You talked to Sahure, didn't you?" I growled.

"Yes I have." I rolled my eyes and looked down the bar to see if anyone needed any more drinks. "He told me a very interesting thing about you."

"Well, he knows a lot of interesting things about me. Which one did he tell you?"

"That I have been dealing with you for most of the legal issues that I had when I came over to America."

I waved my hand. "Those issues were nothing but annoyances."

"Annoyances that I wouldn't have gotten past if it wasn't for your help."

Sam walked behind me and looked at Eric. "I guess now that you are back that it is time for Sookie to go?"

I turned to Sam and leaned back. "After her shift is over. I am making arrangements for us to leave tomorrow. You will have the help you need while we are away."

"While who is away?" asked Sookie as she came up for a drink order.

We all turned to her and Eric pulled her close. "You and Mags are going on a trip for a while. I will explain more when we are alone, lover."

"Sam, did you know about this?" Sam stood up a little straighter and nodded. Sookie looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We're trying to keep you safe, Sookie," said bluntly. "There's some shit going on and we don't want so many eyes landing on you."

"Alright, I will go as long as Sam has coverage and someone tells me exactly what is going on," she demanded. I smiled at her. _She's got spirit._ Sookie turned and went to check on her tables. I quickly filled her drink order and continued to talk to Eric and Sam till we closed up. Eric took Sookie home and I left the bar with Sam closing up behind me. I walked up to my car and turned to see Sam approach me.

"So how much shit is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing that the two natured need to worry about. It's vampire politics mainly."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"If we are lucky, a week," I said truthfully.

"And if we aren't?"

"Years, maybe decades."

"Shit," he sighed.

"Yeah. But don't you worry about Sookie. I have my orders to keep her safe."

Sam looked at me and nodded. "Are you her only hope?"

"Nah. Eric is first line of defense since she is his bonded. If it gets to the point where I am needing to fight, there is a last line of protection that will ensure Sookie's safety but she will never be in this realm again." Sam took a step back and groaned. "Eric won't let it get that far."

"I know but still…"

"I will inform you as much as I can while we are away."

"Thank's, Mags."

"I'll be seeing you, Sam." I got into my car and started dialing to make arrangements for our trip.

It was an hour before dawn when Eric came to the kitchen. Anubus had already stopped by and dropped off my travel coffin, my bags were next to it in the living room. I was on the phone in the kitchen when I saw Eric come in.

"I have taken care of that," I growled. "I'm not inexperienced in this type of thing."

I held my tongue and nodded. "Yeah, I will keep in touch, Sahure." I hung up my phone and looked at Eric. "You can't sleep here today. They will expect it."

"I understand. Can I do anything for you during this?"

"Take care of my car?" I pulled my keys out and tossed them to him. "Just put her in your garage and cover her up so the dust doesn't acquire on her."

Eric caught the keys to my Road Runner and looked at me. "I am trusting you with my most precious possession and you are doing the same with me. I will make sure your car is waiting for you when you return."

"You best get going. Sun is starting to come up."

Eric nodded and left the house. I heard my car start up and pull away from the house. I sighed and finished up getting last minute things taken care of.


	8. Girl Trip or Hiding

**Chapter 8: Girl Trip or Hiding**

"Won't it be expected that I would be here?" asked Sookie three nights after we left her house. Anubus had picked us up just after one in the afternoon and taken Sookie with me to the airport. We arrived in New York just after dark and had a short layover where Sookie let me out of my coffin. She kept quiet until we landed in California. I drove her out into wine country and showed her around the small villa that I owned. We were now sitting in my entertainment room and I looked up from my book that I was reading.

"They might. That is why this is just a stop along the road," I told her truthfully. She had informed me of what Eric told her was going on and I told her that he told her everything that she needed to know.

Sookie looked at me like she wanted to argue with me. I sighed and put my finger to mark my place in the book. "If I hear that things are not going as well as planned, I have orders to take you where I feel like would be the best protected place for you."

Sookie opened her mouth and I held up my hand to keep her from speaking. "I know that you like your freedom so I am going to try to keep you as free as possible. If it comes to it, you will have guards with you at all times during the day."

"Do I have any say in where we go?" she asked.

"Where would you like to go? I know that you haven't left the states and Eric gave me the passport that he had made up for you."

Sookie gasped and smiled. "You're really going to give me a choice as to where we will go?"

"Of course. We may not go there right away, but we will eventually get there. Did Eric not let you decide where you were going on any trips?"

"Last trip I was on was the Dallas trip. And believe me, that was not where I wanted to go."

"I don't blame you. I will make sure that we go where you want to go. Make a list and I will go through it."

Sookie grabbed the notebook that I had on the table near her and started to think of where she wanted to go. My phone buzzed on the table and I reached for it. I read the text and growled as I replied. Sookie looked at me as I set the phone down.

"I will have to be gone tomorrow. I will have one of my day guys watch after you."

"Okay. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just have to do something tomorrow night and I can not wait until it is over."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You are aware that vampires marry for alliance purposes for only a century, correct?" Sookie nodded. "Well, the King of Vermont wanted an alliance with Sahure. The problem is that The King of Vermopnt doesn't like men for his bed companion. I offered to be the bed companion during the alliance with Sahure's permission. Well the King of Vermont is in town visiting and wants to keep his agreement."

"So you have to go have sex with the King of New York? Sick."

"Don't get me wrong, he is a competent lover. I just rather not have to look at his face. A paper bag would do wonders for the man."

Sookie laughed, "Is he really that bad looking?"

"Think of the ugliest person you know of, add warts so their face has no smooth surface and you have the King of Vermont. The King of New York is _so_ much better looking. I miss our alliance with him. Now that was a man to look at and enjoy all the time."

"Mags! You are so bad!" I shrugged and picked up my phone as it buzzed again. "So does Sahure always have you be bed companions in his alliances?"

"No, I offer for a few that would strengthen our kingdom. Sahure knew how I felt about Vermont and offered me a compromise in return."

"What was that?"

"That the night after I bed Vermont, he will come to mine and help me erase all the unpleasant memories in my mind," I said with a smirk.

"So should I not be awake in two night's time?"

"It is not necessary. We will be going to Sahure's palace where Eric will keep you occupied."

"I get to see Eric?"

"Only for the night. Him and Sahure will need to be at the conference the next night. And we will be on our way before they are picked up. So give me your list before the morning."

* * *

Two nights later I woke up to Sookie frantically getting her hair ready. I leaned against the door frame and chuckled. Sookie glared at me. I held up my hands and backed up from her and went to get myself ready.

Thirty minutes later I stepped out of my room and looked at Sookie. I appraised her red Marilyn Monroe style dress and twirled my finger around. Sookie turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Eric is going to devour you," I smiled. Sookie sighed and appraised my simple teal dress.

"That dress looks amazing on you," she said as I turned for her. "I don't know Sahure's tastes but you look good enough for Pam to be jealous of."

"Well, let's not keep the guys waiting," I laughed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to my awaiting car.

Sookie stopped when she saw my car and laughed. "You have a thing for old muscle cars, don't you?"

I looked at my GTO Judge and smiled. "I do. There is just something about them that I find inexplicable. I think it is the raw power of the engines."

As we pull into the underground parking at Sahure's palace I noticed a lime green Mustang. I laughed heartedly as I stepped out of the car. Sookie looked at the car and scrunched her nose. "That is an ugly color for a car," she said directly.

"And I am sure that Mags will have it repainted to her favorite midnight blue," said a soft timber voice behind us. Sookie turned and gasped. I turned and smiled widely at the small man that was waiting for me. Eric, who stood next to him, towered over my Maker, moved to Sookie's side.

"Sahure, I can't believe you got me the 1969 Boss." I was instantly next to him holding his face in my hands. "You don't buy me a car for no reason, my love."

Sahure pulled me into his embrace and shook his head. "I will tell you later, lover. For now, let us go enjoy the night. I have made reservations so Miss Stackhouse can eat and we can catch up."

Several hours later I was laying next to Sahure while he was trailing his hand up and down my arm. We had discussed everything that we could in front of Sookie while she was eating. We three vampires sipped on our Royal Blood. Sahure informed me what we had to keep from Sookie and I kept quiet while I went through everything in my head.

"I know you haven't had much time with him, but what do you think of your father?" Sahure asked quietly.

"He is what I expected," I murmured as I raised up on my elbow. "Why is the Queen being so difficult? She knows better than to try to take away a bonded from a vampire, let alone one as old as Eric. She isn't even powerful enough to even make a threat to him. Can't we do something about her?"

"We are working on that, my lover." Sahure kissed my forehead. "Don't you worry about it. Just keep Sookie safe for the time being."

"I will do my best. But for now, I am more concerned about Vermont," I growled. "He was talking about extending our contract with him."

Sahure laughed and flipped me onto my back and trailed kisses from my ear down my neck. "I will not extend the contract with him. At least not with you in the contract. You are no longer going to be part of any contract."

"Really?" I looked at him in awe and quickly scowled at him. "It is time, isn't it?"

"My dearest, you have felt this coming on for so long that I can feel it through our bond. I know that you will be fine. You have been with me the longest of my children and I am afraid that you are my favorite out of them."

"I am the last of your children that you have felt the pull towards," I smiled. "The others don't matter as much."

Sahure kissed my neck and smiled, "You are my Valkyrie, my Fiery Warrior, my lover and _MINE_."

"I am yours, my Pharaoh, my King, my lover," I breathed.

* * *

Two nights later I woke up and lifted up the lid to my travel coffin. Sookie was standing by the door holding a TrueBlood for me. I was at her side in an instant and took the TrueBlood from her. "So, since this is your first time here, do you want to check out the local food?"

"I've never had actual Chinese food before," she said. "I don't even know how I would order. I had a heck of a time getting across room service that I wanted a sandwich for lunch."

I looked at her quizzically, "Doesn't your telepathy allow you to understand the current language?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"That sucks," I said bluntly. "Mine allows me to touch someone and I instantly know how to speak the language."

"Wait, you read minds?"

"I can't read minds. I know when trouble is heading my way and I can, what is the term, download any language that someone knows and instantly speak it."

"That must come in handy while going through the ages."

"It does. Now, go get dressed in jeans and some decent walking shoes. We're going out to get you food and more clothes and other stuff."

"I don't have that much money to spend," she protested.

"Girl, don't you know that Eric is giving you spending money for this trip. You will not worry about money. Just use the credit cards he gave you and enjoy. We can even ship stuff back so we aren't hauling every thing with us."

"I am _not_ a kept woman," she growled.

"I never said that you were," I laughed. "You are just well taken care of. Eric wants you to be happy. And if that means you spending your little heart out while on vacation with his daughter, then he will gladly pay for it. Think of it as bonding time with me."

Sookie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know, you are very different from every other vampire I know."

"I'm a lot more lively and say exactly what I mean?"

"Exactly."

"Sahure says the same thing about me. When I was turned I had a lust for life, is the coin of phrase. It carried over and I am one of the most friendly vampires out there. A sure opposite of Eric, just like all children are."

Sookie laughed and went to change for our outing. I quickly changed into blue jeans and a Lords of Acid tee shirt that I picked up at a concert a few decades ago. I waited for Sookie to gather her purse and she looked at my tee shirt. We stepped out of our hotel room and made our way to the elevator.

"Lords of Acid?"

"A club band that was big in the eighties and nineties. They aren't for children."

"Do I even want to know what their songs are like?"

"They have overtones of domination and submission. Really popular with vampires."

"Are they vampires?"

"Not that I am aware of. But I wouldn't be surprised if they were turned eventually."

Sookie looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders as we stepped into the elevator. I touched the boy in the elevator and smiled at Sookie. I asked the boy where the best place to eat was in perfect Chinese and he replied back where he liked to go and how to get there from the hotel.

"That is a handy trick."

"It is. The dialect has changed a little bit since I was last here in Hong Kong, but it is pretty much the same."

* * *

**A/N:** I am really a gear head. And yes, I purposefully put the sexual innuendos there for the cars.

Thank you for all that have favorited and reviewed. And yes, Eric will get to spend time with Mags soon enough. But for now, Sookie needs girl time to find out that she really isn't all that much of a freak.


	9. Back in the Pit

**Chapter 9: Back in the Pit**

Three weeks later I was waking up in our hotel room in Sri Lanka. I powered up my phone and saw that I had a message from Sahure. I quickly listened to it and rolled my eyes. I opened my travel coffin and sat up to see Sookie lying on her bed. Over the past few weeks we had become almost like sisters. I could tell why any vampire would want to bond her to them. I quickly got dressed and called Sahure.

"Lover, I take it you got my message," he purred.

"What did you mean to come home and expect to be placed in the pit for one last fight?" I growled.

"I thought it only fitting that you fight Sophia-Anne and her bonded children in the pit for rein of Louisiana."

"What makes you think that I want to be Queen?"

"Eric does not want to be King and taking into your history with Sophia-Anne, I figured that you would like to humiliate her. And after you do, you will become Queen of Louisiana."

"Sah-ure," I sighed. "Are you going to take care of Vermont?"

"This last visit with Vermont was your last. Although, don't be surprised when he comes up to you after the fight to try to form an alliance with you."

I smiled, "Hopefully I won't need to form an alliance with Vermont."

"I truly hope that we could have an alliance instead," he growled.

"Well, you never know," I teased, "New York may want to form one and I don't know if I could say no to _that_." Sahure growled on the other end and I laughed. "You know that you have first chance, lover. Now, when do I need to be back?"

"Return as soon as you can. And bring Sookie."

"Where is the fight taking place?"

"Vegas. All the Kings and Queens in the States will be there to witness."

"UGH! Of all the places!"

Sahure chuckled, "I know dear one. But you will exceed everyone's expectations."

"Fine," I growled. "I will book the next flight home."

"See you soon."

I hung up the phone and turned back to see Sookie sitting up on her bed. I rolled my eyes and called Anubis Air to make reservations. Sookie started to pack while I was making arrangements. I hung up from Anubis and packed my bag as well.

"So, Queen, huh?" she smirked.

"Apparently. I can't believe that they want me to do this?"

"What are you doing? And where are we going?"

"We are going to Vegas so I can challenge Sophia-Anne in the fighting pit."

Sookie gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "You're going to fight Sophia-Anne?"

"And her bonded children," I said cheerfully.

"How many is that?"

"She has four bonded children. So five of them to one of me."

"That hardly seems fair."

I laughed. "I know. Really there should be five more to make it a little more challenging to me."

"What?"

"Sookie, I am my father's child. We are both known worldwide for being enforcers of the vampire community. The fight will be an annoyance to me and that is all."

"Why an annoyance?"

"Because Quinn will be there," I sighed.

"Quinn? Who is Quinn?" Sookie closed her bag and grabbed her purse as I placed my coffin on the dolly in the room.

"Quinn is the were-tiger that fights in the pits. He seems to have taken a liking to me ever since he saw me fight a few years back. It seems every time that one of us is in the same city, he finds me and pays particular attention to me. Since his debt is with the King of Nevada, he will be there, no doubt."

Sookie opened the door and held it while I wheeled out my coffin. "Do you not like him?"

"He is a nice specimen of man, but he needs to carry on the were line and really can't do that with me."

"I don't see what is wrong with having a little fun." I stopped at the elevator and laughed.

"Sookie, I believe that I am wearing off on you."

"Oh shush!"

"A little fun is alright. But Quinn seems to want more than that from me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with his freedom."

"His freedom?"

"He owes a great debt to the King of Nevada and has been working off his debt in the pits. I think he is hoping that I might help him pay off his debt."

"Oh. How?"

"Well, once I am Queen, I can request for his services, or pay off his debt to the King and he works for me till that debt is paid off from me. I think he is hoping for the later."

"Would you do that for him?"

"If he asks, I might consider it."

* * *

The next night I woke up as we were approaching Las Vegas. I got out of my coffin and went to sit next to Sookie. "Sorry about the trip, I know that it was hard on you."

"It's alright, Mags. I just wish that we would have made it to Paris," Sookie sighed.

"Well, I will just have to make sure that Eric takes you soon," I smiled.

Sookie turned back to the window and watched as we landed in Vegas. I noticed the car waiting for us at the hanger and groaned as I noticed the person getting out of the driver's door. Sookie turned to me and raised an eyebrow. She quickly turned to where I was looking and gasped.

"That's Quinn?"

"The one and only."

"You weren't kidding when you said that he was a nice specimen of man."

"I understated, didn't I?" Sookie nodded and stared out with wide eyes. "He has put on a little more muscle since the last time I saw him."

"Damn, and here I though Eric was gorgeous," Sookie whispered. I held in my laughter and bent over shaking. Sookie slapped my shoulder and smiled.

"I can tell you," I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "He's a tiger in bed."

Sookie looked at me and slapped my arm as we made our way out of the plane. We walked around the plane and made our way to the car. Quinn smiled at me and I looked directly into his violet eyes.

"Quinn," I said brightly as I gave him a hug.

"Mags," he sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and lifted me up. "How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected." Quinn set me down and looked over my shoulder to Sookie. "Quinn, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She is Eric Northman's bonded."

Quinn held a hand out and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," smiled Sookie as she shook his hand.

"Shall we?" asked Quinn as our luggage was shut in the car trunk.

"Let's. Am I getting a night's rest before the fight or are we going there now?"

"You actually arrived a few days before you were expected," informed Quinn as Sookie and I sat down in the back of the car. "It wasn't until Sahure received your text that we didn't know to come pick you up."

"Well, if I need to get to where I am needed quickly, I have the means to do so."

Quinn smiled back at me as he drove out of the airport. "The odds are in your favor."

"Always is. Sophia-Anne will cower before me."

Quinn laughed and continued to drive through the streets of Vegas. Sookie stayed quiet while we bantered back and forth till we stopped at the hotel's underground parking. Quinn helped her out of the car as I grabbed our bags.

"Are you two always like this?" she asked Quinn.

"Like what?" he asked generally confused.

"Like you are best friends," smiled Sookie. "I do the same thing with my girl Tara."

I laughed as Quinn tilted his head to the side. "Not always, Sookie. We just need to catch up first before we get a little more aggressive." I wiggled my eyebrows and smiled.

"I hope that I am not sharing your room," giggled Sookie. We stepped into the elevator and Quinn handed us separate key cards.

"Sookie, I'm hurt," I mocked. "You would rather spend time with Eric than me? I think that I may cry."

Sookie laughed and shook her head. "You better believe it."

The elevator stopped a few moments later. The door opened and there stood the blonde Viking waiting for Sookie. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. I threw her bag at him and chuckled as he caught it. The elevator doors closed and I looked at Quinn.

"Sahure will let you know the details," he said as he took a step closer to me.

"Quinn, just tell me what you want from me," I said bluntly.

"I wish to serve you. I wish to be one of your body guards once you become Queen. I wish to be graced in your bed as often as possible," he said with lust.

I smiled at him and chuckled. "And what of offspring? Do you not want to continue the were line?"

"Only if you would allow it."

"I will think about it," I said as the elevator stopped. I looked at the door and smiled at Sahure waiting for me. He held out his hand and I took it. "Good night, Quinn."

"Good night, Mags," he said as the doors closed. I looked at Sahure and sighed.

"He grows more attached to you every time he sees you," stated Sahure.

"So it seems. So, Sahure, tell me what I am up against."

Sahure laughed as he led me to our suite. "Always ready for a fight, Mags."

"Am and Valkyrie, I must always be ready," I chided him.

Sahure led me into our suite. I took a seat on one of the couches and saw the folder on the table. I picked it up and flipped through the information.

Sahure brought me a bottle of TrueBlood and sat down next to me. I took a drink and looked at Sahure. "She really blood bonded all of her children? She really is an incompetent vampire."

"How are you going to handle that?"

"Well the challenge would be to kill Sophia-Anne first and let them all go berserk and come after me." I took another drink and sat back on the couch. "But Sophia-Anne needs to suffer for far longer. I think that I will save her for last."

"Good thinking." Sahure ran a finger up my arm and smiled. Sahure continued to watch me as I flipped through even more files. I shook my head at some of the files and sighed. I finished off my TrueBlood and turned to Sahure.

"She is horrific! How she ever manages to stay in the black all this time is beyond my comprehension. No wonder Katrina took such a toll on that state. Who the hell is her accountant?"

"Someone that can be easily replaced," soothed Sahure. "I figured that I would get you all the details I can before you took over."

"Why do you want me to become Queen?"

"Because you would make a great Queen. You have been with me long enough to know how to run a kingdom. You practically ran California for a decade for me. Plus you are highly respected from your days as an enforcer."

"Those are good points, but none of them tell me why _you_ want me to be Queen."

"You should get to know your father. You know his bonded well enough. But you need to know your father as well."

"And since he doesn't want to be King, I am a logical choice since everyone knows of Sophia-Anne and mine distaste for each other. How many of the community know that Eric is my father?"

"As far as I can tell, none outside of the four of us. My spies are listening for anything of interest."

"I suppose that you are not going to tell me your true reason of having me do this?"

"Not at the moment, lover. Right now I want you focused on the fight."

"I rather not focus on that till tomorrow," I purred as I ran a finger up his side. "It has been weeks and I feel rather deprived." Sahure took a sharp breath and looked at me. "But if you have something else to do, I can always give the tiger a call."

Sahure pinned me underneath him as his fangs were out in a flash. "Not when I am so close to you. That tiger shouldn't even think of you."

I giggled and smiled to show my fangs. "Jealous, lover?"

"Always."

Two nights later I was sitting in a locker room when Sookie, Eric and Sahure stepped in. I was in a black leather top that held my ample bust down and black silk pants. Sahure smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sookie looked at me in awe and gave me a tentative hug. Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You are wearing your hair in the traditional fighting braid," he commented.

I squared my shoulders and looked at him. "I am Valkyrie. I am going to fight for the past insults I have been given."

Eric held out his right arm. I grabbed it just below the elbow and we shook. He patted me on the shoulder and smiled. "Show me what you can do. I heard that you were an enforcer like myself. I wish to see you in battle."

"I will not disappoint."

Eric left with Sookie and Sahure turned to me. "Fight with honor. Fight like my Valkyrie." I smiled at him and bowed as he handed me my sword.

Ten minutes later Quinn opened up my door and motioned for me to follow him. We walked in silence and I could hear everyone that was gathering for the fight. Quinn stood next to me while I waited for the gate to open. He glanced at me and smiled as the gate opened up. I stepped out and looked across to my opponents and sneered.

Sophia-Anne was standing in the center with her four children flanking her sides. Each of them had their favorite weapons in hand. I crouched and waited for the bell to ring. When the bell rang I went for my first mark. As Sophia-Anne thought that would come after her first she did not notice where I went until her first child, Andre, fell to the ground. Sophia-Anne screamed in outrage and tried her hardest to catch me. I took out the two brothers quickly but not without a scratch from each of them. Sophia-Anne's newest child crept up behind me as I was watching Sophia-Anne run towards me with her sword. I leapt at the last possible moment as Sophia-Anne ran through her own child. I dropped behind her and grabbed her hair.

"You are a foolish little girl," I hissed in her ear. I held my blade under her chin. "You should know better than to fight me."

I pulled my sword through her neck and raised it in the air while throwing her head across the arena. I walked out of the ring and looked at Quinn. "Less than five minutes; you just wanted to play with her, didn't you?"

I smiled and went back to the locker room to wash what blood was on me. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run along my body. Quinn stepped into the shower and I turned towards him.

"Sahure is dealing with paper work. I am here in his place," he said huskily.

I pounced on him and pinned his body to the floor as I ripped off his clothes. "You tread dangerously, tiger."

"I always liked an aggressive woman."


	10. Take Over

**Chapter 10: Take Over**

I made my way quickly to the room that was once Sophia-Anne's and noticed that the six Sherriff's were in the sitting room along with many other vampires. I held my hand up so they wouldn't speak to me.

"If you are not Mr. Cataliades or one of my Sherriff's, get out," I growled as I pointed out the door. Many of the vampires stood up and walked out setting an envelope on the desk that was set up on the side of the room. Sahure remained where he was and I turned to him. "You too, Sahure."

Sahure blinked and stood up and walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I will await your decision, lover," he purred.

I shut the door behind him and rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's get to business in rebuilding Louisiana." I took a seat facing everyone and looked at them. "Mr. Cataliades, I have been assured that everything is in order and all I need to do is sign the paper work."

"It is, Mags," he replied as he handed me the papers.

"Anything that I need to be aware of?" I asked coolly.

"It is a standard form. You have seen it before."

"Fabulous. I will look through it and fax it to you."

"I will expect it with in the day," he said as he bowed. I waved him off and he was out of the room. I looked at my Sherriff's and leaned back in the chair.

"I will expect all financials, reports of new vampires, any trouble there might be and anything else that you deal with. Sophia-Anne was lax in her Kingdom. I will not be so lax. I want to rebuild New Orleans to the best it can be. I will not have wasteful spending on a new house, like all monarchs do. I will continue in Sophia-Anne's place till New Orleans is restored."

The Sherriff's remained quiet and looked at each other. Eric smirked and motioned with his finger.

"Northman, what is it?" He pointed to the stack of envelopes.

"You seem to have many Kingdoms wanting to form an alliance with you," he commented.

"And they will be dealt with," I answered. "I want all the files sent to me by tomorrow morning. Anyone have a problem with that?" I got no response and I smiled. "Good, I will discuss your areas as I go through your paperwork. You are dismissed for now."

Five of the Sherriff's stood up and left. I watched Eric as he remained seated. "Something you wish to discuss with me, Eric?"

"You seem to know what you are doing," he said nonchalantly.

"I ran California for over a decade. I know how this works." Eric nodded and leaned forward.

"You fought well."

"I could have done better. I wanted to play with Sophia-Anne just a little bit."

"You have been showing favoritism to Sahure. Are you going to accept his offer?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Not a chance. I know how Sahure works and his offer isn't what I want."

"He is your Maker."

"And he is feeling the pull towards another child. He has been for months now. That is why I came to let myself be known to you. Our connection is severed. He may be my Maker but he holds no power over me anymore."

"How do you know the connection is severed?"

"Godric," I simply stated. "He informed me of it when Sahure felt the pull towards me. Sahure doesn't know that I am aware of it. I am still loyal to him, but he can no longer command me to do things."

Eric sat back and shook his head. "Have you felt the pull yet?"

"No. I have not felt the pull and nor do I think that I am ready for a child. Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is. I do not like the fact that you are going to stay in Sophia-Anne's home. I believe that you should have your own place."

I blinked at him and smiled. "What makes you think that I don't have my own place? I may not be building myself a new place to replace Sophia-Anne's but I have my own place in New Orleans. I will just keep hers till I can justify tearing it down and rebuilding to my tastes."

"How are you going to break the news to Sahure?"

"I have a planned formed that will make him wait while I rebuild," I said casually. "I am hoping by the time we are back on our feet and my new home is built that I will have an arrangement with another Kingdom."

"May I ask which one?"

"You may ask, but I will not tell you just yet."

"Very well. What about guards?"

"Eric, this is touching," I mocked, "It is almost like you care for me."

Eric shifted and grinned, "Sookie has come to like you these past few weeks."

"And that makes you protective of me?"

"It makes me worry for her happiness."

"Tell you what," I said as I stood up. "When I have settled and things are running as I like. You and Sookie are allowed a week to go to Paris."

"Paris?"

"We did not get that far in our travels and it seemed that she really wanted to go." I started to walk to the window and smiled. "You may use my villa there. I will make arrangements with the museums to stay open for you two."

"What do you want for this?"

"Sookie's happiness."

"Our kind does not make offers of something without wanting something in return."

I sighed and shook my head. "This is not for you, Eric," I growled. "This is for Sookie."

Eric blinked and raised an eyebrow. "You are a strange vampire."

"Like I haven't heard that before! You are dismissed."

Eric bowed and left my room. I grab my phone and quickly set a few things in place before I sat down behind the desk and started to read through the contracts.

An hour before sunrise a knock came from my door. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Enter," I called. I watched as a bell boy came in with my travel coffin and bags. I motioned for them to be placed in the bed room and watched as Quinn came in behind him. He bowed respectfully to me and walked towards the desk.

"I am yours, my Queen," he said quietly. The bell boy left quickly and shut the door behind him. I looked up at Quinn.

"You are aware of what I have done?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"You are aware of your job?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good. Things will be difficult for the next few months. I am in need of security. I want you to handle it."

"Very well, my Queen."

"Quinn."

"Yes, my Queen?"

"When we are alone," I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Call me Mags. This Queen title is just that and I don't need some of my trusted people calling me Queen."

"As you wish, Mags." I motioned for Quinn to sit down in front of the desk and handed him a folder.

"That is the current security layout at Sophia-Anne's mansion. I have marked where improvements need to be made and in what measures. I need you to oversee them. My day man will make sure everything is taken care of financially."

"You aren't going to build your own mansion?"

"Not until the state looks a whole lot better than it is now," I saw his smile in approval and picked up the contract that I was reading. "That will be at least give me a decade to hold off on these alliance contracts."

"You already have alliance contracts?" I nodded and pointed to the stack. "How many thus far?"

"I got one from all available Kingdoms, so fifteen there. And I got one from every Kingdom whose alliances are ending within the next decade. That's another ten."

"Twenty-five contracts? I didn't know that you were so popular," he chided.

"Yeah yeah. I hate the fact that they are just doing this just to get into bed with me. I am far more particular than what any of them think."

"So, does that make me privileged?"

"Shush kitty. I need you to go over the security and stay here during the day." I looked out the window and squinted. The sun was making its way over the horizon. I picked up the remote to the windows and closed them with the light tight shades. I had a few more hours before I was taken by death. I could get some more work done.

Quinn smiled and made notes of the security system. I read the contract that Mr. Cataliades left for me. I made a few notes for changing and scanned it into my computer and sent it to his office for the fax machine to print off. I glanced at the alliances stack and rolled my eyes before packing everything away.

"Anubis will be here at four to pick us up to head to Louisiana. We should arrive just before dusk so I will be able to drive us to my private home."

"What about your cars?"

"David will be at the airport with my newest car," I smiled. "It needed to be repainted."

I stood next to Quinn and looked down at his notes. He looked up at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am going to die for the day now."

"Have a good death." I laughed as I walked away from him.

"That's what I have been wanting since I was born human."

* * *

Within three weeks the security was brought up to my standards and I was walking around the palace to familiarize myself with it. I stepped into the 'Day Room' and shuddered. _My god, what the hell was she thinking when this was made? This room has to be changed._ Quinn stepped in behind me and chuckled as I had just stopped and cringed.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Well, it's official. This house needs to be torn down and rebuilt from the ground up. The only redeeming quality she had was her sense in gardens. And I think that was more the grounds crew than her."

Quinn laughed hard. A door opened and I turned to see a human peeking out. I elbowed Quinn to be quiet and smiled at the human.

"Come on out. I won't let the big man hurt you," I said kindly.

The face turned back and I could here a few other heart beats in the other room before they walked out in a line and displayed themselves. _Oh great! She kept a buffet as well?_ I walked towards them with Quinn behind me.

"Where is Sophia?" asked a dark haired male. I turned to him.

"You're queen is dead. I am her successor." I paused to let it sink in and watched how they would react. One girl bowed her head and another wiped a tear from her eye.

The dark haired male kneeled down and exposed his neck to me. "I offer myself to you, my queen." The others followed his lead as I walked down the line. I rolled my eyes and turned back to them.

"If you wish to leave and return to your life, you may do so," I informed them. "I will make sure that you leave with a severance package that should take care of your needs for a year, after that you are on your own. You will have a week to make your decision. Just inform the guards on your way out. They will not stop you."

I motioned for them to return to the room that they came from and looked at Quinn. He smiled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and continued to make my way around the palace.

* * *

**A/N**: I promise for some Daddy bonding time in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Sophia-Anne out of the story. The kitty will stay as a minor character, I really didn't have that big of plans for Quinn. Eventually we will see Sahure's true nature when he finds out that Mags doesn't want to form an alliance with him.


	11. Stories

**Chapter 11: Stories**

A week later Eric arrived with Sookie, at my request, and was escorted into what I assumed was the study. I was sitting down behind the desk as Quinn opened the door to allow them in. I smiled and walked around the desk.

"Sookie, how nice to see you again," I said as I hugged her. Eric stiffened and I chuckled. "Eric, she may be your bonded but she is my friend."

Sookie placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "It's alright, Eric. If she wanted to try something she would have had ample time while I was on vacation with her."

Eric looked down at her and smiled. "Of course, you are right." He looked up at me and bowed his head. "To what do we owe this pleasure to?"

"My business is actually with Sookie," I smiled as I looked down at her. "If you are willing?"

"What do you need me to do?" she asked brightly.

I motioned for them to sit down as I walked around my desk. "Apparently Sophia-Anne kept a buffet." Sookie gasped and I nodded. "I gave them the choice of leaving with a severance. Two out of the five remain and I need to know as much as you can get from them. You will be paid for this service."

Sookie shook her head. "I will do it because you are my friend, not for the money."

"I will still pay you," I argued. Sookie sighed and rolled her eyes. I smiled and looked at Eric. "This might take Sookie a few hours and there are things I would like to talk to you about."

Eric nodded. I stood up and motioned for Sookie to follow me out another set of doors. She looked at me curiously as I led her to a small sitting room. "I just need as much information as you can get from the two. A basic in-depth background check so to speak."

"That shouldn't be too hard. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I want to know if Sophia-Anne glamoured them before they came here."

"I won't be able to tell what she glamoured them with. It is like a burn on a film."

"I understand. I just would like a timeline. And if anything seems suspicious."

"I can do that."

I bowed to her. "Quinn will make sure that you have everything you need." As if on cue, Quinn stepped in with a tray of food and drink and set it down on the table near a chair. Sookie smiled and nodded. I left the room and returned to Eric. I sat down behind my desk and smiled at him.

"You seem to be making head way for the state," he commented.

I waved my hand and smiled. "I am just efficient and Sophia-Anne didn't know how to make much profit. I am surprised that she lasted as long as she did."

Eric smiled and nodded. I leaned back in my chair as Quinn stepped in with two bottles of Royal Blood and set them down on the desk. He smiled and bowed before he stepped out of the room.

"You have the tiger working for you?"

"He is loyal to me. And I paid his debt off. But I do not want to talk to you about that." Eric raised an eyebrow and reached for his Royal Blood and sat back. I took a sip of mine and smiled at him. "I know that you were once an enforcer like myself. Respected amongst our kind. This has many of our kind worried."

"That two such well renowned enforcers are in the same state? Do they think that we will join forces and take over?"

"They are already afraid of that. With you being my Sheriff they already assume that I will use you as my enforcer to get my way."

"And will you?"

"I can take care of my own fights. I don't need you to fight my battles," I chided. "What I do want is to not hide the fact that you are my human father."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone knows who my Maker is. They understand that relationship. What they don't understand is why our paths have never crossed before now. Sahure knew when he made me. Why else would he not allow me to see your fights?"

"You have never seen me fight?"

"Before the night of Sophia-Anne, did you see me fight?"

"No." I let Eric think of that for a moment and sipped my drink. "Did Godric know who you were?"

"He did. I suspect that him and Sahure communicated sometime about us and agreed that we shouldn't see each other in case we recognized how we were connected."

"How would you know that I was your father?"

"Because you look like my brothers," I stated. "The only thing that they didn't get from you was your eyes. They had mother's brown eyes."

"And you look like your mother, except the eyes," he smiled.

"That's what Olaf said to me once. He was drunk and mother was not able to get him that night," I said quietly. "He hardly spoke of you but he always saw you in my eyes. I think that is why he never really cared for me like he did my brothers."

"Was he mean to you?"

"Not as mean as he could have been. I learned real quick to keep my head down around him. It was a blessing to become Valkyrie."

Eric nodded and looked at me. "Sookie says that you have an extra gift."

I smiled and nodded. "It comes in handy while traveling through the ages."

"Can you get anything else?" I looked at Eric and sighed as I nodded.

"I will not tell you or anyone else what I get. I am just glad that I have it and I use it to my advantage."

"Does Sahure know about any of your gifts?"

"He knows my talent to sense trouble," I smirked. "But he doesn't know how far in advance I get the warnings. I have led him to believe that it is only an hour or two out. He likes to think that I can just pick up languages fairly quick."

"And how do you know I won't go to him with this information?" asked Eric.

"Because you are loyal to a fault," I smiled. "You could have overturned Sophia-Anne any time you wanted. You could be sitting where I am and yet you passed up the opportunity. You do not want to be responsible for everyone. You are happy to have your corner and have no problems with the way I am running things."

"I must admit, you run the Kingdom fairly well. New Orleans is starting to thrive again. You even have taken suggestions by your Sherriff's on how to conduct a few things. I find it refreshing."

"I hope that within a few months I can start planning on replacing different parts of this monstrosity of a mansion."

Eric chuckled. "Where are you starting first?"

"That horrific Day room. I will keep the pool but UGH! I have already started the demolition of it. If has been a great stress relief." Eric's eyebrow rose up in curiosity. "I have been working on the demolition myself. It will be ready for the rebuild next week."

"Are you doing it yourself?"

"I am," I said proudly. "I know a thing or two about the trade and can handle a few things myself. It also allows me to make my safe room without anyone knowing about it."

"Good thinking." Eric stood up and walked casually around the room looking at the various books on the shelves. I turned back to a contract and looked over the final pages. Eric pulled a book off the shelf and opened it and looked at me. I glanced just in time to see him put it back and I smirked.

"Yes, I have read all the books in here."

"You are well read."

"I like to know as much as I can."

"What else do you do?"

"Many things," I replied cryptically. "Now is not the time to discuss them."

Eric looked at me and stepped towards me to see what I had in hand. "New York? Doesn't he have five more years left of his contract with Wisconsin?"

"Yes, he does. Doesn't mean that he isn't thinking ahead."

"Would you accept?"

"Not with this contract," I laughed. "I know he can do better. He has offered better before."

"He has offered you better?"

I nodded. "He wanted my skills as an enforcer and the first contract he sent me I rejected without reading more than the first five pages. He sent me another contract that I was close to taking but I still rejected it. The third contract I made changes to, some of the things were outlandish, but he accepted it without a question."

"How long was the contract for?"

"A decade."

"What did you ask for?"

"A permanent penthouse on the east side of Central Park was just one of my requests."

"That isn't much."

"As I said, that was just one of my requests. I had many more and he fulfilled them all."

"Sounds like he favors you."

I looked up at Eric and smiled. "Who wouldn't? I am quite the catch, if I can be caught."

Eric roared laughing. "You are amusing. No wonder Sookie likes you."

"I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in you."

"She sees that I am a Viking sex god."

I roared with laughter at that and shook my head. "I am grateful that I don't have a traditional father/daughter relationship with you. That would have been creepy."

"I am not ashamed of it."

"Of course not! Geesh! I wonder if it runs in the family?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, I only know of one person that would have been able to tell us who was better. I just don't think that I want to know what the answer is."

Eric looked at me and shook his head. "So tell me more about you. You seem to know much about me already."

I leaned back and chuckled. "Another time maybe. Sookie is about finished and I expect that you would still like to spend the rest of the night with her."

Eric nodded and went back to his chair and sat down. I threw the contract back in the envelope and placed it in a basket. I smiled as Sookie walked in and sat down next to Eric.

"Anything that I need to be aware of?" I asked her.

"Rodrigo is an orphan and was never adopted. After he turned of age he was on the streets till Sophia-Anne noticed him and brought him here. He is afraid of being on his own and will not leave because of it," she sighed.

"Does he approve of being a meal?"

"He doesn't care. He is very comfortable here and will not do anything that will remove him from here." I nodded at that news. Rodrigo was very handsome and was willing to do anything to get my attention.

"Alex is a convicted felon. He was running from the law when Andre found him hiding on the grounds. He thinks that as long as he allows you to feed on him you won't turn him over to the authorities."

I groaned and shook my head. "I knew he was hiding from something. He will have to face his punishment for his crime. I will not hide a criminal under my roof." Sookie smiled and looked over at Eric. "Your payment is in your account already, Sookie."

"I don't want any money," she argued.

"Too late. You have it and can't give it back. Do what you like with it." I stood up and walked around the desk. "You and Eric may go now. I will handle everything else."

Eric stood up and bowed. Sookie gave me a hug as I walked them to the outside door. "Eric, come and see me when you have time. There are things we need to discuss."

"I shall see you soon then. And please, come see me at my bar when you can," he invited.

Sookie put a scarf over her head and tied it under her chin. Eric picked her up bridal style and smiled at her before taking off in flight. I chuckled and turned back inside.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Mags?"

"Take Alex to the police. He is a popular man with them."

"Already done."

I wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Are you always this on top of things?"

"Not always. I like the bottom as well," he joked with me. I laughed and shook my head.

"You have been up for nearly twenty hours. Get some rest. I have more paper work to go through."

Quinn sighed and looked at me. "Only because you are right am I going. Good night." He gave my forehead a kiss and I smiled as I shoved him towards the wing where his room was.

"Sleep kitty." I turned to my library and noticed that the dark haired male was standing off to the side. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Rodrigo, tell me something."

"Yes, my Queen," he said.

"Do you wish to have anything?" I asked as I sat down at my desk. I motioned for him to come to me.

"No, my Queen," he answered as he stepped towards my outstretched hand. I ran a hand over his muscular chest and smiled.

"Nothing that you desire?"

"Only to make you happy, my Queen."

"Well, let us see if you can make me happy." I stood up and pulled him gently out of the room and led him into a room that I was using as my own. He smiled and looked like he was ready to comply with my every wish.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor**

Three days later I was covered in sheetrock dust wearing just my blue jeans and a plain tee shirt. Rodrigo was more than helpful and was enjoying learning a trade. His blood was tasty but he was lacking skill in the bedroom. I had decided to put him to other use for the time being while I debated what I would have him do. I looked at the wall we had just finished and smiled.

"Only three more to go," he sighed as he looked at what we had done.

"And then we can mud the cracks, hide the screws and debate on what I am going to put on the walls," I laughed. Rodrigo smiled at me and went to move to get ready for the next wall as Quinn stepped in. I looked at him and smiled.

"There is a Sam Merlotte here to speak with you," he growled.

"Well show him in!" Quinn stepped aside and opened the door. Sam was standing there and smiled as he saw me. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Mags. Sookie told me you became Queen," he breathed as he stepped in.

"Yeah, guess you are missing your fill in bartender. Sorry about that."

Sam waved his hand. "Don't think about it. I got things covered." Sam looked around the room and smiled. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Well what does it look like, silly?"

Quinn growled and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to my work and pulled out the tape measure. Rodrigo took one end and held it down as I took the measurement for the next wall to go up.

"Well, I don't know too many vampires that are willing to do construction work on their own."

"Pfft! That's because they rather have someone do it during the day and see what the finish project is when they wake up. I am more of a hands on type. I rather see the progress and boast about what I have done than boast about the money I spent."

I pulled a sheet off the stack and held it against the joists as Rodrigo secured it in place. Quinn grabbed the next sheet and held it against the one that we were finishing up and Rodrigo just continued on.

"So besides confirming that I became Queen, what'cha doing here?"

"Oh, I had a few questions but they are more business orientated and not too important," he said. I blinked at him as I moved the next sheet into place.

"Sam, what is it? Nothing isn't unimportant to me." Sam glanced at Quinn and Rodrigo and then to me. I nodded and had Quinn take my place. "Alright, let's talk about this in my office."

I shook my head and released the dust from my hair. I dusted myself off the best I could with my hands and led Sam towards my office. As soon as the door was closed I turned to him. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Is this about the two-natured community?" I asked bluntly.

"How did you know?"

"I pay attention. I have talked with most of the Pack leaders in the state."

"Really? You are willing to associate yourself with us?"

I sighed and sat down in the chair across from him. "Sam, I willingly worked for you. I have Quinn as head of security around here. I have worked with much of the Supe community that I cannot fathom not working with any part of it."

Sam leaned back smiled. "You have been around a long time, haven't you?"

"Sam, I am going to tell you something, it doesn't leave this room till it is out in the open," I stated as I leaned forward. "Eric Northman is my _human_ father. My Maker is his Maker's Maker. So in the Vampire world, as Sookie has stated, I am Eric's aunt."

Sam chuckled, "I bet he was happy to find out that his own flesh and blood was turned."

"Well, we haven't had much time to discuss that. And although he is older by me in Vampire years and human years, I am stronger since my maker was ancient when he made me."

"Huh? I guess that makes sense. So how did you become so involved with the Supe community?"

"I spent a great deal of time working with Mr. Cataliades. He still comes to me if he is unsure about a contract. And obviously that places me within the good graces of the Council."

"Does the Council back you with taking over Louisiana?"

"They don't deny that I will do more good than Sophia-Anne. They are hoping that I excel in their expectations of me. Thus far I have a good start."

"By keeping the old mansion and working on it yourself?"

"Among other things." Sam smirked and looked around.

"Sookie tells me that you are one of a kind."

"Well if that is what she thinks then I take it as a compliment."

"I tend to believe her. You are defiantly not like any other Supe I know."

"Awe, shucks, Sam! Now you are just being nice."

Sam laughed and stood up. I stood up next to him and gave him a hug and smiled. Sam looked at me in surprise and wrapped his arms around me. "You are defiantly something special."

I smiled up at him and turned to walk him out. "Now, if you need anything, Sam, or hear something, no matter how insignificant it is, let me know. I dislike finding about something that could have been prevented."

"I will, cher. You take care and have fun with the rebuild."

I laughed as I saw him get into his truck and turned back to the room where Quinn was still helping Rodrigo. They were half way done with the wall and were figuring out how to get the sheetrock in place above the first layer. I grabbed the next sheet and floated up and set it in place. Rodrigo climbed up the scaffolding and started to screw it into place. Quinn looked up at me and smiled.

"Good chat?" he asked.

"Not bad. Sam just had some concerns with your kind and all."

"What did you tell him?"

"I made him feel calm about everything. He will be a good one to have on our side."

"You really think it wise to trust a shifter?"

"Quinn, just because he is a shifter doesn't mean that he can't be trusted," I scolded him. "Honestly, you should know well enough to put your prejudices aside around me. If I say he is trustworthy, then he is."

"Alright. I just have to get used to it."

"You better. It isn't too far off before your kind comes out as well." I floated down for the next sheet and smiled at Quinn. "That is why I am working with all the Supe's we need to have some sort of unified front."

"I couldn't think of anyone better than you to start it." I smiled and continued to work on the sheetrock. I wanted this room to be done in a few weeks and at the rate we were going I would have a few days to spare. I smiled down at Rodrigo as he continued to work. He was at least happy to help with anything, no matter what it was.

* * *

Ten days later I was sitting in my newly finished room and smiled. I had left the pool but made it look more like a pond and filled it with Kio and water plants. I had all of my furniture from my home in California moved here and had selected a set from my sitting room to fill the space. I had painted the walls a cream color and was working on a boarder design when David, my day man, came in. I looked up at him and was directly at his side.

"What is it?" I asked as I reached for him.

"Sheriff Northman cannot find his day man. He hasn't reported in since yesterday," he breathed deeply. "I was one of the last ones he contacted."

"It's alright, David. Northman wants a word with you, I guess." David nodded and looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Northman won't hurt you. Just tell him everything you know. He will have Sookie with him so the truth will be known."

I looked up and grabbed David and moved him back to where I was sitting. I sat back down and smiled at him. "You did nothing wrong. It was his choice."

Quinn stepped in followed by a very angry Viking. Sookie followed behind him and gave an apologetic look. I noticed that she was still in her work uniform and shook my head while I smiled at them.

"Eric, I trust that you are here to question my day man about yours?" I asked smoothly.

"You already know about that?" he growled.

"I am Queen; I know a great many things. Go ahead and ask your questions. He will not be harmed. This was Bobbie's choice. David couldn't have stopped him anyways."

"Eric," soothed Sookie, "Maybe I should ask the questions. The poor guy seems terrified of you. Why don't you go with Mags and talk like you originally wanted to."

Eric looked down at Sookie and calmed down. He nodded and bent to kiss her. I stood up and patted David on the shoulder. "You will be fine, David. I will have Quinn stay in here if it would make you feel better."

David glanced up at me and glanced at Quinn. He nodded and fidgeted in his seat. I looked back at Quinn and nodded. Quinn nodded and took a stance along the wall. I straightened up and looked at Eric and motioned for him to follow me to my library.

Eric sat down in a chair and I grabbed a book from a shelf and tossed it to him. He caught it deftly and looked at it. "Godric left that at my home in California. He wanted me to give it to you."

"You are just now giving it to me?" he asked with a growl.

"I just got it out of the box three days ago," I snapped back. "I am still getting things settled here."

"I like what you did with that Day room," Eric commented. "Who did you have work on it?"

"Rodrigo, Quinn and myself," I said with a huff as I sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Since I only had to worry about supplies it only cost me a quarter it would have if I had a construction crew do it. Although it would have been finished within a week instead of the two weeks it took me to tear down and rebuild."

Eric smiled and looked around the room. "I see you have added more books."

"Yes, well, some of my collection has been added. I still have more to put up," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted more information about your, our family," he said calmly.

"Ah. You want me to inform you that my brothers grew up strong and were fierce warriors like you were," I said. Eric nodded. "I can't tell you that. All three of them died within their first ten battles. They were not strong, nor were they quick. I bested them many times when I trained to be Valkyrie. I can say that they did at least die in battle."

Eric looked me in the eyes and sighed. "How many battles were you in before you were turned?"

"I killed my first man at the age of ten. It wasn't long after I started my training to become Valkyrie when the town was raided. All four of us picked up swords and defended our village. That battle changed us all. After that, I found out that I would only be allowed to defend our village and never leave to go aviking," I said in a low voice. "I was only ever able to defend my brothers for that one battle. Mother was not herself when the news came back that Ari fell in his first battle away.

"Ulfr fell a few years after that, he was supposed to be married when he came back. She was pretty but none too smart about running a home. Stigr, well, I think the expression that they use today is S.M.R.T., he actually fell on his own axe in battle. The men didn't want mother to know so they told her that he was struck from behind, which is partially true."

"Partially?" asked Eric.

"His axe was imbedded in the back of the enemy. He was going to retrieve it after the battle when his attention was diverted and he fell backward onto his own axe." I tried to keep the amusement out of my voice but Eric picked up on it.

"How did you find out about it?" he scowled at me.

"The men were talking about it in the hall afterwards. I was in there to help serve the mead and heard the story. I was told to never tell mother." I mumbled, "She never heard the story from me. But she found out about it a few months later and went into a very depressed state of mind. By that time Olaf's children were able to take up chores and did their best to help out."

"What happened?" Eric growled.

"Brynja was found while Olaf was out hunting. She had taken a knife to her chest," I whispered with my head down.

Eric stood up so quickly that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. "Did she not think of you? Why would she just leave all of her children without a mother?"

"We were all old enough to keep the house. I had already moved to the women's house since I was Valkyrie. She was really no longer needed by us children. And with the death of her three eldest sons, she figured that she had lost all of you. She never realized that I was a far better warrior than my three brothers."

Eric growled and righted his chair. He paced around the room for a bit and I watched him. He seemed to calm down after a while. I stood up and smiled. "Let us go see what Sookie has found out. I am sure there is a reason for Bobbie's disappearance that I will be very interested in hearing."

Eric nodded and grabbed the book from Godric as we made our way back to the room. Quinn opened the door before we reached it and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and reached back for my phone. I quickly went through my emails and found the one I was looking for. Eric was at Sookie's side as David walked towards me. I patted his shoulder and smiled. Sookie watched me and turned to Eric.

"He knew nothing that we didn't already know," she sighed. "Bobbie seemed intent on being turned and was looking for someone to turn him. I think it is safe to assume that he found someone to turn him."

Eric growled and Sookie put a hand on his chest and looked at him. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Eric looked at me. "What do you know?"

"That Bobbie will rise tomorrow night," I growled. "I will tell you who turned him. You must bring them both before me as soon as you find them. Do not dally in this."

Eric narrowed his eyes at me and watched me as I sent him a text message with the name he needed. "I believe that I get to hand out the punishment to the vampire who turned my day man."

"And you shall," I growled at him. "I will allow you to hand out the punishment for all of this vampire's crimes if you so wish." Eric smiled. Sookie blinked in horror. David's eyes widened. Quinn smiled and cleared his throat. I turned to him and smiled. "Oh it will be amusing to hear the pleas for all that they have done."


	13. Trial

**Chapter 13: Trial**

It had nearly been a month and I had finally received a message from Eric that he found Bobbie's Maker and would bring them in the next night since it was so close to dawn when he finally captured the Maker and Bobbie. I had messaged many others to join me in the trial the next night and was expecting a fairly large turnout for the Supe community.

I woke a few hours before sun set and took a shower. I pulled my hair up so the red locks would fall just so to curl around my face. What little makeup I did put on was enough to match my dress that I would wear tonight. I pulled on the cream colored gown, I had seen a version of it and had it recreated to my desire. It was made of silk and had long tight sleeves; the midsection had cut outs on either side to show my skin and then went to a long skirt that brushed the floor when I wasn't wearing shoes. I strapped on my cream colored heals and checked myself in the mirror before exiting my light tight room.

Quinn was standing across the hall waiting for me to emerge. His mouth dropped when he saw me. I giggled and turned around. "Do you like? Since I cannot carry out any punishment I thought it would be suiting for the night."

"You look like a goddess," he smiled. I shrugged and motioned for him to follow me. I started to tell him what to expect and we went through all the precautions he had made.

When we reached the throne room where the trial was going to be held I noticed that David was standing in the room. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. He stepped up towards me and bowed. "David, I know that you are anxious about what is going to happen," I said calmly to him as I reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Do not worry about Bobbie's fate. This is what he chose. You made your choice years ago and I will honor that."

"Thank you, my Queen," he sighed as he looked up at me. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Now, I want you to go out tonight and enjoy yourself," I joked. "Maybe find a girl and fall in love. I want you to be happy."

David smiled and nodded before I gave him a gentle push towards the door. Quinn looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked straight into his violet eyes and winked before I turned and went to sit on my throne. I had gotten rid of the one that Sophia-Anne had. It was hideously flashy with all the gold on it. I had actually carved mine over the ages and had it in my bedroom for most of that time. I had inlayed gold and silver in the dark wood and placed a dark red velvet cushion on the seat. It was big enough for me to curl my legs up and lounge on. I sat down on it and rubbed my hands on the arm rests before taking a deep breath and crossing my legs.

Quinn smiled at me and sent me a lustful glance. "You look positively stunning on that. I think you planned this night just to show off your throne," he chuckled.

"Only the outfit and setting. The rest of it is not how I wanted it to go," I said coolly as he made his way to the double doors. He chuckled and looked back at me as I motioned for him to open the doors to the awaiting Supes.

I greeted everyone that came in and stepped up to my throne. The Sheriff's of each area came up and bowed. Eric came up to me last with Sookie on his arm. I smiled at them and they moved to the side. The Pack masters and their seconds also arrived and bowed. Various other vampires and two-natured came in and bowed. Most everyone milled around and chatted with each other. It was nearing the start of the trial and everyone started to quiet down and take a seat. The Magistrate came into the room and took a seat near my throne and looked at me.

I smiled and motioned for Quinn to bring the vampire in. Quinn disappeared through a door on the side and returned with Bobbie in his hands. Pam came through the door and was leading a vampire that I knew well enough. He was handsome enough to 'try him out' for the night but he needed far more training than what I wanted to bother with. Quinn and Pam moved them to the center of the room. Pam pulled the vampire's hair to make him show me his eyes.

"Hello, Marcus," I purred sweetly. The vampire's eyes widened slightly and pulled himself out of Pam's grasp and stood up straight. He had a simplistic outfit on, khakis and a blue polo shirt; it went well with his brown hair.

"Mags," he said simply. Pam kicked his knee and forced him to kneel.

"Bow properly to the Queen, you sick sack of –," hissed Pam.

"Enough!" I growled at Pam. "He obviously doesn't care to respect his elders or betters." I turned to the Magistrate and smiled. "Magistrate, I trust that you have all of the complaints that I have found against Mr. Moretti."

"Indeed I do, your majesty," smirked the Magistrate. He turned to Marcus and raised an eye brow. "It seems that you have had very little regard to what other vampires have already laid claim to, Mr. Moretti."

Marcus stayed in the kneeling position and looked defiant throughout the Magistrate's reading of the charges. I kept still as possible in my chair and glared at him. I had contacted every vampire I knew that had a grievance with him and compiled a list to give to the Magistrate. I had even received information from other vampires that I did not know that wanted their grievance to be known as well. The list was impressive and longer than what I expected.

"Do you have anything to say for your actions, Mr. Moretti?" asked the Magistrate.

"No. It all seems to be accurate accusations," he said calmly. Bobbie's eyes went wide and turned to his Maker.

"You turned all of those people knowing that they worked for vampires?" he said softly. Marcus just nodded his head.

"Being you have been caught with your latest child, your punishment will be handed out by the vampire whose human you have turned," said the Magistrate with a bored voice. "Mr. Northman."

Eric stepped up and glared at Marcus and turned to us and bowed. "Magistrate."

"Mr. Northman, since Bobbie was your day man you are allowed to deal out punishment to Mr. Moretti." Eric turned and I could tell he was smiling. "Mr. Moretti, you are to be place in a coffin and wrapped in silver chain for the next decade, in what condition Mr. Northman chooses to leave you in the coffin is up to him. Your child will learn from Mr. Northman on what it means to be a vampire."

I glanced at the Magistrate and raised an eyebrow. Eric knew what I thought about Marcus and I trusted him to deal with it as he saw fit, but his day man was not going to survive the first year, even with training. Eric nodded and looked at Pam. Pam pulled Marcus to his feet and led him out of the hall. Quinn turned Bobbie around and led him through another door to wait for Eric to pick him up.

"Well, this concludes the trial," stated the Magistrate. He stood up and bowed to me. "Your majesty, always a pleasure to work with you."

"Magistrate," I replied. I stood up and stepped towards Eric, "Well, father, it seems that you have obtained a student."

Eric turned towards me and sighed. "So it seems daughter."

Everyone was still relatively quiet and heard this exchange. I smiled and motioned for Sookie to join us. Sookie walked up and smiled. "Sookie, I must admit, that dress looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, your majesty," she blushed. "I think everyone heard you call Eric, father."

"As well as they should have," I stated. "I am not ashamed of my human father that I have just recently been in contact with. He did not raise me vampire and therefore no law of ours have been broken."

The Magistrate stepped up to us and smiled. "So I did hear that correctly. Eric Northman is your human father?"

"He is, Magistrate," I smiled. "I found out after my brother met the dawn. Our Maker finally decided it was time to tell me of him." _Sure it wasn't all true, but he doesn't need to know the whole truth,_ I thought to myself. _And this news will travel quickly._

"It is rare to have family be turned by different vampires, but knowing you both, I can tell that you will work well together," he smiled as he bowed to walk away. I looked over and smiled straight into Eric's eyes.

"You are welcome to stay here for till tomorrow night," I offered. "I have someone that I would like you to meet after everyone has left." Eric nodded. I smiled and moved to the group of Weres.

I spent the rest of the time talking with various leaders and bidding them farewell as they left to go home. Quinn watched me the entire time he was in the hall. I could feel his eyes on me and smiled to myself knowing what was going to happen when I finally decided to retire. Eric, Sookie and Pam stood off to the side as the last guest left. I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to follow me into my Day room. There was a black haired man sitting in one of my chairs. He glanced up and stood up quickly.

"Eric, this is Leo," I introduced casually. "I know you are in need of a new day man and I highly recommend Leo. Leo this is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five and my human father."

Leo smiled, "Good day, Mr. Northman."

Eric looked at Leo and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why should I agree to have this human as my new day man?"

"To put it simply, Leo doesn't want to be turned. Ever. He knows Area Five and has many contacts. Have Sookie interview him, if you don't believe me."

Eric looked down at Sookie as she studied Leo. "He would be _far_ better than Bobbie. And Mags is correct, he doesn't want to be turned, he loves living," confirmed Sookie as she looked up at Eric.

"I will give you a month to prove yourself," growled Eric. "Have you a phone?"

"Yes, Mr. Northman," answered Leo quickly as he pulled his out for Eric. Eric took it and programmed his numbers in and sent himself a quick message to his phone.

"Pam will show you what I like. If you work out I will have all of Bobbie's files transferred to you," he informed.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman."

"Leo, you may go get some rest now. Be ready to leave at sunset," I smiled as I dismissed him. He smiled and bowed to me before he left. "Now, Sookie, I know that you are tired and I will show you to your rooms. They are light tight and will accommodate you."

I led them to the hall and pointed to a door. "Pam, you may use this room." I pointed to the door across the hall. "Eric and Sookie, you may use this one. There are computers for you to use along with other various electronics. Sookie, when you wake up, all you need to do is pick up the phone and press one. The staff will know that you are here and will see to your needs. David, my day man, will check in with you. Now if you excuse me, I have some other business to attend to before I die for the day."

I left the hall and moved towards my room. I could smell Quinn's scent as I stepped inside and giggled as I noticed him sitting with his back against my headboard on my bed. I shut the door behind me and locked the door. He watched me as I walked to my bathroom and took off my heels and pulled the pins holding my hair up. I slowly unzipped my dress and turned back to watch him as I let it fall to the floor. The lust flared up in his eyes and I chuckled softly as I walked towards my bed.

"And what makes the kitty think that I would want to sleep with him tonight?" I teased.

Quinn growled and pulled me across his lap. "If you didn't you would have told me to get out the moment you stepped inside. Instead you took off your shoes and dress."

His hands rested on my hips as he took in my shape. I smiled down at him and ran my hands over his sculpted chest. I knew that most vampires couldn't stand the smell of the two natured and vice versa. There was something about Quinn that I couldn't resist. Physically he was one of the best looking men I have ever seen. Mentally he stimulated me enough. His sexual prowess was defiantly something that I enjoyed but I never could be my full self.

Three hours later Quinn was passed out and I was sitting in a chair near my dark fireplace when a knock came from my door. I quickly went to it and opened it up to see Pam standing on the other side. She smirked at me as I stepped out into the hall. I looked back at Quinn snoring and rolled my eyes as I shut the door and took Pam's hand as she led me to the room I had assigned to her.

* * *

**A/N:** As I have completely lost sight as to where this story is going to go and we are meandering through my thought process (it's a strange trip), I thought to myself _'Wouldn't it be fun if Mags created a child?_' She obviously hasn't felt a pull to make one and has a high regard for human life. It could get interesting, especially with all the suitors wanting to form an alliance.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited!


	14. Carnival of Past Love

**Chapter 14: Carnival of Past Love**

_**Flashback:**_

_I had just spent the last five years as an Enforcer for the King of Italy and was finally able to take a break. I decided to stay a few months in Italy due to the fact that Carnival was going to start soon. I had always enjoyed watching the festivities and this year I was able to join. Sahure was visiting his homeland of Egypt and told me to stay close to Rome for when he returned._

_I had gotten up earlier than normal today and remembered that I was nearing my 800__th__ year as a vampire. Sahure said that as I got older the less time I would spend dead but I still couldn't go out into the sunlight. I quickly did my hair and makeup as I sat in front of the mirror. I could hear the celebration starting in the streets and smiled as I pulled on my dress. I waited patiently as I felt the sun go down. As soon as I could leave my hiding place I pulled my mask on over my face and joined the festival._

_I could tell that there were many vampires out milling around as the humans started drinking. Several young men stole a kiss from me and I happily played along. I was milling about a fountain when two arms came around my waist from behind and pulled me back. I giggled as I turned to see the human who thought that he was worthy of my attentions. I took a deep breath as I looked into a pair of golden brown eyes. I could tell that he was handsome by the smile he gave me. I smiled back and looked at his mask. I was astonished to see that it mirrored mine._

"_Two halves to make a whole," he smiled as he kept his arms around me._

"_Yes, but the two halves must be the same or they will not be a perfect match," I chided back. I placed a hand on his chest. "Do you always grab a random woman at Carnival?"_

"_No, I am picky at who I show my admiration for," he purred._

"_So I should be happy that you picked me for tonight?"_

"_No, you should be happy that you are the one I have picked for all nights."_

_I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I twisted so I could take his hand and pull him out of the crowd. He followed me willingly to a side street where I turned around and looked at him. He pulled his mask off and looked at me. I had reached back and loosened the ties and removed my mask. I could see the lust building in his eyes as he stepped closer towards me._

"_What is your name, m'lady?"_

"_Mags," I purred._

"_Mags. Is that short for something?"_

"_Magdalena."_

"_I like it. I am called Antonio," he whispered against my neck._

"_Well, Antonio, what are you planning on doing with me?" I sighed as I breathed in his scent._

"_Right now? Seducing you into letting me take you to my place for the rest of Carnival." He kissed my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back so I could see his eyes._

"_There is no need to seduce me here," I smiled. "I would willingly go back to your place to continue this."_

_Antonio smiled and pulled me close to him as we set out to where he was staying at. I recognized the hotel and smiled to myself. It was a safe house for vampires if they needed to rest for the day. I would be able to spend most of the night and disappear underground quickly. I nodded to the man standing behind the counter and he nodded back._

_Antonio's room wasn't the grandest room but it had a large bed. We quickly undressed each other and fought for dominance. I allowed him to win and reveled in the fact that he wasn't unwise to a woman's body. Most humans had a hard time to get a vampire to completion. Antonio did so with such skill that he was able to go till about an hour till dawn. He finally laid back on the bed breathing heavily as I ran my hand over his chest. He looked like he wanted to say something but his eyes closed before he could form the thought. I smiled and slipped out of his bed and quickly dressed. I wrote a quick note and left it by his mask before I left to die for the day._

_I met up with Antonio every night of Carnival. I would make sure that he would eat before we joined the festivities or went to his place. Two nights before Carnival ended we were sitting down outside a café and I could tell that Antonio wanted to speak to me about something. As he opened his mouth and I put a finger over it._

"_Shhh," I purred, "Do not speak of it. It is Carnival and I understand."_

_He blinked at me and smiled against my finger, "I wish I would have met you a year ago."_

"_It would not have mattered," I said softly. "I have my travels that I must go on and they would tire you out. I could not do that to you. Let us enjoy the rest of the Carnival and keep the memories that we have of each other."_

_He kissed my finger and looked at me seductively. I giggled and spun out of my chair and looked back at him, daring that he catches me. Antonio paid for his drink and was quickly chasing me through the streets. I giggled as I allowed him to catch me a few blocks away. He pinned me against the side of a building and started to kiss my neck relentlessly. I groaned and pulled him closer. His scent filled my senses and I pulled his head back to look in his eyes. I knew we weren't far from his room and smiled as I got out of his grasp and led him back._

_As I left him before dawn I wrote him a final letter. I knew that he wouldn't remember me biting his neck all those times, and I was careful enough to heal the wounds so no scar would form, but I made sure that he would remember me and the time we had together. I had never thought about taking a human pet until I met Antonio, and I was close to making him so, but I didn't want to ruin the life that he was about to make. I gave him a last kiss on his forehead as I left. I took a deep breath and shut his door. I quickly made my way back to the tunnel and found my resting place for the day. I waited for death to take me and tried as hard as I could not to think of Antonio._

* * *

It had been a few months since the trial and I was finishing up remodeling all the rooms that offended my taste in style. I was sitting in my office when Quinn stepped in and smiled. I looked up at him and leaned back in my chair.

"This had better be good, kitty, or I will chain you up against a wall and leave you how ever I may seem fit," I growled playfully.

"Your father is here to see you," he informed me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Eric, Sookie and Pam all have an open invitation to come in unannounced."

"He brought a Mr. Compton with him."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Very well, send them in."

Quinn bowed and left to get them. I rubbed my temple and growled quietly. These two were getting to become bitter rivals and made it impossible to not to let them fight it out. Sookie had made it clear to me that she preferred Eric in many ways. I could tell that Eric loved her, even if he didn't admit it. Bill may love her but he deceived Sookie far too much and held back much of what she needed to know about the supernatural world.

Eric and Bill stepped into my office and Quinn shut the door behind them. They both bowed and sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. I glared at them both.

"This had better not be about your fight for Sookie," I growled.

Eric smirked and looked over at Bill. Bill shifted in his seat and turned to Eric.

"Mr. Compton has been seen talking to my bonded on many occasions," responded Eric.

"She was at work and took my order," argued Bill.

"Give it a rest!" I growled. I pointed at Eric. "Sookie works at a bar. She will not quit because she likes to work. If Bill goes in to socialize and happens to sit in her area, she is required to take his order. Whether or not she chooses to talk to him more is _her_ decision."

I turned to Bill and pointed my finger at him. "If you are trying to get back with Sookie, know this, you will _not_ succeed. I have spent a great deal of time with Sookie and know her thoughts. You may become friends with her but that is the furthest your relationship will ever go with her. _You_ failed her. _You_ are responsible for what happened between you two. And I will not have you both in here every time you think you have been wronged by the other." I stared at them both. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," said Bill.

"Yes, you majesty," agreed Eric.

"Good. Eric, if you could wait outside for a moment, I would like to discuss something with Mr. Compton." Eric nodded and stood up. "After I am done talking with Mr. Compton, I would like to speak with you as well."

Eric left the room and I turned to Bill. Bill shifted again and looked at me. "Now, Mr. Compton, I know that you have deep feelings for Sookie, and I understand that you feel like she should belong to you. I must insist that you only try to be her friend. Eric has bonded to her and she is happy about that. It is not what you want to hear, but she is happy. And her happiness matters to quite a few of us. Especially me."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now, your data base," I paused as I saw Bill light up. "It's good. I want to get it up on a server and create a place for vampires only. I am working on having several servers placed in my home for this and other things. I have been communicating with various Supes and I was wondering if you would be willing to work with them."

"Various Supes?"

"Yes, I am working with the Council on integrating all Supe communities to an understanding with one another."

"Well, I will certainly give it a try," he said with a smile. "When do I start?"

"The servers will be operational after Mardi Gras. You will be spending a few months down here while things are being set up. I actually need you to oversee things while I am away for Carnival. So I need you to start on the first of February. Is that acceptable?"

"I can be ready for that. You are leaving for Carnival? Why not stay here for it?"

"Because only Mardi Gras is celebrated here," I pointed out, "And Carnival is at least ten days in Italy. I have had this vacation approved over a year ago with the Council."

"I understand. I shall be here on the first of February to start," he informed me.

"Very good, you are excused. I will send you information when the time draws near."

Bill stood up and bowed before he turned to leave. Eric came in the door shortly after and sat down.

"There is a problem, Eric, and being one of my more trusted advisors, I need your advice," I sighed. Eric raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair and motioned for me to continue. "Sahure has discovered that he cannot control me anymore. Thus he has to use his charms to get an agreement with me."

"Charms? Not the wealth of California?"

"Sahure can barely keep himself in the black, let alone a surplus," I scoffed. "And he knows that I know this. I have been skirting around all of the contracts and I have it sorted through them. I would like your opinion on the ones I am thinking of replying to. Now, most of them won't be able to sign a contract for another five to ten years."

"Who is the top five?"

"New York, Iowa, Nevada, Ohio and New Hampshire."

"Out of those five, New York and Iowa are your best to align with," Eric commented. I handed him the envelopes.

"Did you come down with Bill?" I asked.

"No, he drove himself here."

"Sookie?"

"She has her cousin with her for the next two days."

"Cousin?"

"Hadley had a son."

"Ah, Hunter. How is he doing?"

"What do you know of Hunter?" growled Eric as he placed the envelopes down.

"Relax, Eric. He will come to no harm in my kingdom. I have the paperwork already made up that he is to choose his path and that none may claim him without Sookie's, yours and my consent. Mr. Cataliades is finalizing the paper work and you will have copies sent to you for us all to sign in a month."

"That will make Sookie suspicious," he said.

"And you can have her talk to Mr. Cataliades if she has questions," I assured him. "He will expect her to call anyways."

"Anything else?"

"Christmas is coming up and I was wondering what you and Sookie had planned? And Pam is invited to join."

"I would have to check with Sookie, I would guess that she has her brother and friends coming over to her house for it."

"Well for Christmas, I understand. I would like to see you here for that Sunday and Monday after. I know Fangtasia is closed so you don't need to worry about that."

"I think I can arrange that."

"How is Leo working out for you?" I said with a smirk.

"He is far better than Bobbie. I must admit, you have good choice in human workers."

"Well, I know what to look for. Is the agreement I wrote up for you and him going to work?"

"Of course. It is far better than what I gave Bobbie. You do the same for your day man?"

"David has a 401k in addition to what Leo has." Eric stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I found out that they are more appreciative when they can look forward to their later years of life. And with what they do for us, it seems only fair for them to live comfortably in the end of their lives."

"I might look into that. So what is in the contracts?"

The rest of the next two nights went like this. We talked about various things while discussing the contracts. In the end Eric agreed to bring Pam and Sookie down for a Christmas celebration in a few weeks and I sent back counter offers to three Kingdoms.


	15. Vacation

**Chapter 15: Vacation**

I couldn't help but laugh at Sookie's reaction when she opened up the present that I gave her. She practically threw herself across the floor to tackle me into a hug. Eric looked at the two of us on the floor laughing in amusement. Pam smirked and was no doubt visualizing us without clothes.

"I get you jewels and you are more excited over a few pieces of paper?" pouted Eric.

"You got me stones to wear. Mags got us a trip to Italy during Carnival," shot back Sookie.

"Those stones will last you far longer than Carnival."

"Yes, they will, but Mags understands that I want to travel and see new places. Not stay in Louisiana for the rest of my life."

"And where would you go if you could?"

"Paris," I answered quickly. Sookie turned and beamed at me.

"And you know this how?" asked Eric.

"What woman wouldn't want to go to the romance capital of the world? Plus, Sookie told me when we were on our trip together. I am just waiting for you tell me when you want to take her."

"Please, Eric," pleaded Sookie. Pam and I glanced at each other and held back our laughter.

Eric glared at me and Pam before looking down at Sookie before pulling out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her. "It's a good thing I already bought tickets for our return home," he mused. Sookie squealed while Pam and I laughed.

"You both knew?" Sookie growled at us.

"We had to coordinate travel arrangements and time off and all," I chuckled. "Pam and I are returning after Carnival and you and Eric are going on to Paris for a week."

"Why else would I buy you such warm clothes, Sookie," purred Pam.

"But I have nothing to wear for Carnival."

I pointed to the rest of the boxes on the floor. "Do you honestly think that _we_ would send you to Carnival without something to wear?"

"This is too much," she argued.

"Fine, I'll throw it all away," I joked.

"Mags!" Eric chuckled and pulled Sookie close to him.

"The Queen is giving you gifts, my lover. Do not refuse them," he purred in her ear. Sookie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I still say that it is too much," she grumbled.

* * *

A few weeks later Rodrigo came in and smiled. "Mr. Compton for you." I looked up from my paper work and smiled. Rodrigo was happy helping out where he could on the grounds and picked up many basics for a trade. I was happy that he was finding more things to do and I didn't stop him from helping anyone who was willing to have him help out.

Bill stepped in and bowed to me. "Your majesty," he said in a low voice.

"Mr. Compton, how nice to see you here," I replied as I stood up. "Rodrigo, please help get Mr. Compton's belongings to his room while I show him around." Rodrigo bowed and left the room. I took another side door and motioned for Bill to follow. "Since the water table is so high here I had to build the server room on the main floor. I have air conditioning continuously running in the room in order to keep the server running optimally. I have ten employees, including you, working on keeping it operational and running smooth."

"What is the server's purpose?" he asked.

"I am creating a place for the Supe community to join, discuss ideas, post events and to be themselves without humans knowing what we do. There will be a detailed process in order to join and security measures are going to be in place to prevent any humans joining."

"And this has been approved by the Council?"

"Yep. They are all for it and are very hopeful that it will open up communication between all of the Supes. We have to stick up for each other or we will all fail in the Mainstream movement."

"You are all for the Mainstream movement?"

"Of course! It was only a matter of time till we were found out so this was inevitable. I actually invested in the company that developed the synthetic blood and funded part of the project. I was really looking forward to coming out of the casket."

Bill stopped and looked at me. I turned and smiled at him. "You are _nothing_ like Eric."

"Should I be? Just because he is my human father doesn't mean that I will be like him. I never knew him as a human and I am just getting to know him as a vampire after a thousand years have passed. I have had different things happen to me that made me like I am and if I am optimistic vampire, stake me."

Bill laughed a genuine laugh and I could feel like he hadn't done that in a very long time. "I don't know when the last time I saw a happy vampire. It's nice to know that we can be eternally optimistic."

"Meh," I shrugged. "That's just how I am. Let me introduce you to the rest of the techs."

I showed Bill around and set him up with access to the rooms that he would be working in. A few hours before dawn I showed Bill to his light tight room before I returned to my study to look at a contract that had been countered offered.

David stepped into the room an hour before dawn and smiled at me as he walked up and handed me a thick envelope. I looked at him and looked at the envelope and chuckled. "Thank you, David."

"John from New York called me yesterday," he said as he sat down. I raised an eyebrow and looked at David. "His Master wants to know if he can come and visit you in a few weeks."

"And you told him…" I trailed off.

"That it would be best if he waited for a few months. You are still elbows deep in work for the kingdom and you might be able to get free enough to loosen your legs."

I laughed and banged my fist on the desk. "And the response back?"

"Still waiting for it. It may just come directly to your email, though."

"David, you are one gutsy human and I like that in you."

"You are about the only woman I know that does like that in me," he said softly. I noticed his face had fallen a little bit and looked at him.

"David, while I am at Carnival, I want you to enjoy yourself and find some woman that isn't afraid of the fact that you work for a vampire. The time that I am away is yours to do with what you will. You will still get paid and I will still send you on a few errands but nothing like I do when I am in town. Plus, Rodrigo would be happy to help out."

"You're not taking him with you?"

"No. The European vampires are different than we American vampires and I don't trust them not to take Rodrigo as their own." David nodded and smiled. "You I would take, but I think you need some time off and not in another country where you don't understand the language."

"You know me too well some days, boss," joked David. I smiled and waved a small dismissal for him. I watched him leave and went to my light tight room for the day.

* * *

A week later Sookie was running through my home and grumbling. I was chuckling at her in my study as she went through it and sought out Eric.

"Where is he?" she growled as she came back in.

"Sookie, hasn't anyone told you that the best way to find something is to stop looking for it?" I chuckled. Sookie shot me a glare and sat down in a chair in a huff. "Now take a deep breath and think of what you could do to get Eric to come to you."

Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes and smiled. "I suppose I could go to our room and enjoy myself."

Eric was instantly at the door and smiled at Sookie. "Can I help, lover?"

Sookie's eyes snapped open and she fought a giggle. "Yes, you can help me pack."

Eric turned to me and glared. "You are a bad influence on my bonded."

"And you love it!" I smiled back. Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him towards their room as Pam walked in. She turned and watched them go and chuckled.

"I think you are a good influence on Sookie. She is more sure of herself and isn't nearly as uptight as she used to be," commented Pam.

"Awe, Pam, you like her," I commented. Pam rolled her eyes and sat down. I placed paperwork in drawers and picked up the envelope. I looked at it and grimace.

"What is that look for?" she asked.

"Proposal contract," I grumbled as I held up the envelope.

"Eric told me that you were popular with all the vamps," she purred. "At least I know what all the fuss is about."

I smiled at Pam and stuffed the envelope in a drawer. "And now that you know what the fuss is about, what do you think?"

Pam gave me a seductive smile and stretched. "I think you have a wealth of knowledge in the art of lovemaking and it makes me curious as to what all you know."

"Well that is for me to know and you to beg to find out," I purred at her.

"I do not beg," she replied quickly.

"Not now you don't. Soon enough you will be like the rest and want to find out what more I know," I told her as I looked at her form. Pam held my gaze and soon turned away. "If I didn't know any better, Pam. I would think that you would be blushing right now."

Pam rolled her eyes and left the room. I laughed and leaned back in my chair to look around the room. My favorite books were locked up in my room; the desk would lower itself into the floor till I came back. All of the important documents would be securely in place and I should have little to worry about while on vacation.

A knock on the door brought my attention from my bookshelves. "Enter, Mr. Cataliades," I sighed and sat up in my chair as the demon stepped in.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "I have a contract that I must have you read tonight."

"Mr. Cataliades, you can't be serious that I would read a contract now?"

"I am, Mags," he said shortly. "New York has put me in a position to compromise any offer that they may make to you."

"He wants me _that_ bad?"

"He does."

"Fine," I groaned and held out my hand. The lawyer put the contract in my hand and I started to read through it. I stopped midway through the contract and shook my head. "I will not meet up with him twice a month, I have too much to do here. I will give him one week every three months, alternating places. This way we can at least have two weeks of vacation during the year."

Mr. Cataliades smiled, "Once a month and he will come to you on the weekends. You do not have to visit him but twice a year."

I balked and shook my head. "Every other month he can come down here on the weekends and I still only visit him twice a year."

"Deal." Mr. Cataliades made a note of it and we continued on for the rest of the night.

It wasn't till an hour before dawn that Eric poked his head in the room and saw me arguing about the point of gifts.

"You're majesty," he said softly.

I stopped and turned to Eric. "Yes, Eric?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" I nodded and walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. "Take the deal, Mags."

"What?"

"Take the deal with New York. Quit arguing over jewelry and just sign the damn thing. You went through the rest of the important items. You are just fighting to not have to deal with all the gifts that he wants to give you."

"Eric, I don't want more jewelry. I'm not like that."

"I know. You are like my Sookie and would rather have love and passion. Take the deal and fight over the important things like security and money."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can come in and help me finish up then."

I turned back inside and pulled a chair closer to me for Eric to sit in. "I hope that you don't mind that Mr. Northman is going to join us to help finish up this process."

"Not at all, Mags. I know how much you would like to argue about the gifts and he will help us move past it all," chuckled Mr. Cataliades.

"Shush," I chided.

We finished an hour after dawn and I was grateful that this palace was light tight in the wing that we were in. Mr. Cataliades left to draw up the final paperwork and I turned to Eric.

"I seriously do not like you right now," I told him truthfully.

"You will get over it," he mused.

"I know that," I growled. "I just don't care for what you put into the negotiations. Seriously? A two week vacation out of our respective states to spend together?"

"You will enjoy it. You said to Sookie yourself that you liked New York."

"I do, I won't deny it. He just likes me a little too much for my liking."

"You always want to find someone that like you more. That way they are willing to put up with more of your shit."

I laughed and put away paperwork and locked my desk up for the day. "It's a good thing that Sookie has a big heart then. I would have beaten you for a few things that you have pulled tonight."

"Then it is a good thing you are not Sookie."

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the rooms. "Good death, Eric."

"Good death, Mags," he replied before going into his room.

* * *

Four nights later I woke up in my travel coffin and opened it up to my room in the villa I bought two centuries ago, I kept it updated with the times and made sure that the charm that caught my attention was always present. I smiled and took a deep breath and smiled at the different aromas in the room. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into a light orange sun dress that I picked out just for this night. I pinned up my red locks and had them cascade down my back. I put my tear drop diamond earrings in and clasped the necklace in place as I slipped into matching heals. I grabbed my purse and quickly made my way to the courtyard and smiled as I saw Pam watch the fountain intently.

"What do you think of my villa?" I asked as I sat down on a bench nearby. Pam turned towards me and smiled. Her pastel pink outfit complimented mine as she sat down next to me.

"It is beautiful. Eric brought me to Italy once and let me paint but I really never got to see much of the country," she sighed.

"We are only about an hour away from Rome, if we drive," I smiled mischievously. "I have no intention on driving there during carnival. I do keep a car there for the drive home in case I find someone to bring home."

"Oh goodie," she purred.

"That doesn't sound good," commented Sookie as she stepped outside. Pam and I turned to her and smiled. Sookie was in a simple pastel yellow dress with matching flats.

"It never is, if it is coming from Pam, lover," smiled Eric. He was wearing his normal black pants and black silk shirt attire. I looked at Pam and rolled my eyes.

"Eric, do you wear anything besides black and red?"

Eric smiled and looked down at Sookie. "Yes, just not in mass public."

Sookie looked at us and looked at Eric's outfit and shook her head. "You need to change your shirt at least. You're blue one that you brought will work just perfectly with us," she pouted. Eric rolled his eyes and darted to their room and came back wearing a light blue silk shirt that complimented all of our lighter pastels.

I giggled and jumped up. "Carnival doesn't officially start till tomorrow night so I thought that we would go enjoy a nice dinner in Rome before the madness of carnival takes over."

I led them around the courtyard and opened up the garage door and pointed to my four door black BMW. I hit the unlock button and slid into the driver's seat. Eric and Sookie moved to the back and Pam sat down next to me. She looked around the car and her face fell. I chuckled and handed her a set of keys.

"The car is in the garage that I will be parking this at."

Pam smiled and looked at the keys and gasped, "Seriously? You're going to let me drive that?"

"If it comes to any harm I will need it replaced." Pam nodded and placed the keys in her purse as I drove down the lane towards Rome.

About an hour later I pulled into a parking garage and place my car into a spot in between two of my other cars. Pam looked out her window and smiled at the Ferrari next to her. I chuckled and got out. Eric was helping Sookie out of her side of the car and looked at the car on my side and raised an eyebrow.

I tossed Eric the keys to my BMW and smiled. "No, you do not get to drive _my_ Phantom. That is _my_ car." Eric caught the keys and pouted. Sookie and Pam laughed and started walking to the elevator.

"Pam gets the Ferrari and I get the BMW? Where is the justice?" he mocked as we joined the other two.

"I don't want Pam bringing home more than two humans at a time. Where I trust you will just have Sookie with you and not bring anyone home," I stated. "The Phantom is _mine_ and I am far more protective of her than the other two."

"You and your cars," giggled Sookie as we stepped into the elevator. I pulled out a key card and slid it through a scanner before pressing my thumb to a scanner. The elevator started to move and I pushed the floor button to the restaurant.

"Now, this is a highly exclusive restaurant for vampires and their humans," I explained. I turned to Sookie and looked at her. "You remember what I said about some of these types of restaurants?" She nodded and straightened her shoulders and held onto Eric's hand. I nodded and turned back to the door.

As the elevator stopped the door opened and I stepped forward to block Sookie from the first initial view and quickly scanned the room. I stepped up to the hostess booth and nodded. She nodded in return and quickly grabbed four menus and took us to a private booth. Eric had wrapped an arm around Sookie and lifted her as we moved at out full speed to sit down at the booth. Sookie took a deep breath as she sat down and smiled up at Eric.

Sookie couldn't see what was going on in the room and it looked like she had her shields up to drown out the noise of the few humans that were here. She stared intently at her menu and looked up at Eric. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will order for you, lover," he purred. Sookie let out a sigh and folded her menu. I smiled and glanced over at the vampires feasting on the humans that volunteered to be on the menu for them. Pam looked expectantly at Eric as he shook his head. I held back my laughter and nugged Pam. She looked over at me and I gave her a wink. She sighed and nodded. Sookie raised an eyebrow at us and rolled her eyes.

We sat there relatively in peace drinking our Royal Bloods as Sookie ate her meal. We discussed what was going on the next few days when I noticed a vampire look our way. I gave a small groan and gave Eric and Pam a small kick under the table as a warning. Both of them looked at me and continued to talk. Sookie was finishing up her desert when the vampire that was watching us stood up and slowly walked towards us.

"Eric, take Sookie into the town," I ordered. "I will see you when I get home." Eric nodded and quickly took Sookie in his arms and was out the door that led to a patio section and took off with her. Pam and I turned to the vampire that was now a few feet away from us.

"Magdalena, how nice to see you again," he purred.

I looked at the pale dark haired vampire and smiled, "Ambrose, it is always a pleasure."

Ambrose looked at Pam and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He sat down fluidly and continued to gaze at Pam.

"Pamela, this is Ambrose, Sheriff of Rome. Ambrose, this is my _good_ friend Pamela."

"Charmed," said Pam in a flat voice.

"Bueno," he replied. Ambrose turned back to me and smiled. "What brings you to my city?"

"What else would bring me here," I growled. "Carnival starts tomorrow and I intend to enjoy it."

"Of course," he sighed dramatically, "You would never come to Rome just to visit me."

"Ambrose, I have never desired you, nor will I ever. If you continue to bother me while I am on vacation I shall go visit your King and have him deal with you."

"Such mean words from such a pretty mouth," he mocked. Pam and I both rolled our eyes and stood up as I paid the bill.

"Ambrose, if you remembered what happened last time you crossed me, know that I will not hesitate to do so again," I growled as I stepped around the table and joined Pam.

"Oh, I love a little foreplay," he purred as he watched us go.

As we stepped into the elevator I waited for the doors to close before I started to growl. "I _HATE_ that man with such a passion. He needs to be staked and sent to final death."

Pam looked amused and crossed her arms. "Scorned lover I take it?"

"We were never lovers. Just in his mind and it disgusts me what he thinks about doing to me," I seethed. Pam raised an eyebrow. We stepped into the garage and went to my two remaining cars. There was a card under the wiper blade of my Phantom and I growled as I picked it up. I opened it and read it.

Pam took it out of my hand and read it with wide eyes. "_This_ is what he wants to do to you?"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." I clenched my teeth together and did my best to not scream. Pam folded the note back up and put it in her purse. She placed a hand on my face and looked into my eyes.

"Mags, he isn't worth it," she soothed. "Calm down and go find yourself a tasty treat."

I laughed and nodded. "Alright, Pam. I just need to make a call before I can enjoy the rest of my trip. Go on and enjoy the night life."

Pam lingered for a few minutes before getting into the Ferrari and driving away. I sat down in my Phantom and took a deep calming breath before reaching for my phone and placing my call as I drove out of the garage.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me a little while to get this chapter up. Work went to hell in a handbasket and life got busy. But it is calming down and the creative process can work more without much strain.

_Thank you for the adds and reveiws!_

Comment: I have read the books, those are called _'Southern Vampire Mysteries'_. This is based off what has been seen at the end of Season one of _'True Blood' _the tv show. Please know the difference. I do not have HBO because I work hard for what I have and basic cable is what I can afford. I am blessed to have friends that loan me the seasons on dvd so I can catch up when I find that precious hour of free time once a week.


	16. Carnival of Present

**Chapter 16: Carnival of Present**

I was sitting down on a bench watching a fountain when someone sat down next to me. I glanced over and saw a familiar face but I knew it wasn't the person that I was thinking of, the scent of him was different. He was staring at me with a seductive smile on his face.

"What is a pretty woman like you sitting all alone this fine evening?" he purred in a deep voice. I turned my head to him and gave him a smile.

"I am just lost in my own thoughts," I replied kindly.

"I hope that they are pleasant."

"They are," I confirmed. "Do you make it a habit to sit down and ask strangers questions?"

"Not often, no." He waved his hand towards where he was at and leaned back. "I saw you over there and I felt a pull towards you. So you see I just had to come investigate why such a lovely woman, such as yourself, is here all alone."

I smirked and turned my body towards him. "You are such a liar. I believe that you felt a pull towards me, I tend to do that to a few people. As for investigating why I am alone… That isn't the reason why you came to me."

"And what is the reason?"

"I think you know but are scared to tell me for fear of what that might mean," I teased. The man blinked and took a deep breath.

"Can I show you something? I don't normally take women to my home but I would like you to see something," he said truthfully. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were the same golden brown that I seen before and remembered so well. I nodded and held my hand out as he stood up and helped me to my feet.

It took us fifteen minutes of walking back to a small building and I smiled as he led me up to a room. He turned on the light and pointed to a picture on the wall. I gasped and stepped closer to look at it and smiled.

"He remembered," I whispered softly as I looked at the portrait of myself.

"One of my great-grandfathers painted this towards the end of his life. It was a year after his wife died. My grandfather used to tell stories about how he would stare at the painting for hours when finished it. No one in my family knows who the woman is but you look remarkably like her," he explained. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Antonio was a good man," I said calmly. "Too good for me to claim him like I wanted too." I turned to him and smiled.

"So this is you?"

"It is."

"You are vampire?"

"I am. Does that scare you?"

"It should but with you I feel peace."

"What is your name?"

"I was named after him. I am Antonio."

"You look very much like your namesake," I commented as I took a step forward. Antonio didn't move as I closed the distance. I put a hand on his cheek and brushed a strand of his black hair back. "It was hard for me to let him go and live the life that was planned for him."

"I would like to know more," he said calmly.

"If you can find me during carnival, I will tell you," I said to him.

"How will I find you?"

"You said yourself that you were pulled to me," I smiled as I went to the door. "You will feel the pull again. Trust it and you will find me."

I left quickly and flew back to my villa. I landed on the patio outside of my room and went inside. I closed the doors and wiped the blood tears away. He had remembered me and painted a picture of me towards the end of his life. And now I was being confronted by one of his descendants, one that looked so much like him and wasn't afraid of what I was. Oh this was going to be an interesting carnival.

* * *

The next night I woke up and dressed quickly. I had painted my face in red and black to match my mask and stepped outside with my hair pulled up in a scarf and my mask in my hand. I smiled at Sookie and Eric in there matching garb. Sookie was trying very hard not to look nervous.

"Sookie, there is nothing to worry about," soothed Eric. "I will be with you the entire time and if you need to come back here we can."

"But what if we get separated?" she murmured.

"A pack of Weres couldn't separate me from you tonight, lover."

"Besides, Sookie, you two are in costume. No one will recognize you with all of the other humans milling around," I chimed in. "Just keep your shields up and hold onto Eric's hand."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," growled Sookie. I laughed and took flight towards the festivities.

I landed in a back alleyway and pulled the scarf off and wrapped it around my right wrist. I looked around and quickly put my mask on before stepping out into the street. I wandered around and located a large group. I had no doubt that the new Antonio was going to try to find me tonight but I wanted to make him aware that I wasn't going to be easy to find.

I was there for about three hours before I felt a hand grab mine and pulled it towards their lips. I turned and smiled at brave soul behind a mask that looked very close to mine but had the colors reversed.

"I never got your name last night," he smiled up at me.

"It's Mags," I replied as he straightened up to look me in the eye.

"That is short for something," he said knowingly.

"Magdalena." I kept a hold of his hand and led him to a quieter part of the street. "I suppose you want your reward for finding me now?"

"Not now. I am perfectly happy being in your presence."

I tilted my head and motioned towards a bench. We sat down and faced each other. "Your ancestor was a fine man. I only knew him during carnival before he married but our conversations were spectacular. The sex was even better."

"Did you want to turn him?"

"Yes, but he told me of his fiancé and how he was honor bound to marry her. He held no bitterness towards her and he did have a lot of love for her. I couldn't take him away from her."

"A vampire with honor, who would have guessed," he mused.

"I am not a normal vampire," I chuckled, "At least as normal as vampires are."

"Can we go somewhere a little less crowded and talk?" Antonio asked. I nodded and led him to a quiet street.

I stopped at a café and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. We sat there and talked till it was an hour before dawn when he finally yawned.

"You need to rest, Antonio," I commented. "We will have more time to talk while I am here."

"I don't want to leave you," he said as he grabbed my hand with his. "This feels so right to me."

"I will come pick you up after sunset at your place," I soothed. "We will go out to dinner and we will see what happens from there. Is that a good compromise for the time being?"

Antonio sighed and nodded. I walked with him to his place and watched him go inside before I took off towards my villa. I landed on the patio again and decided a cold shower was in order before I accepted death for the day.

* * *

The next day I woke up a few hours before sunset and took a long bath before Pam walked in and smiled at me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes at her almost non-existent outfit. She was holding a matching mask and sat down on the counter in front of my vanity.

"I'm going to be bringing home a set of twins tonight," she purred. "Do you have enough human food for them during the day here?"

"Pam, I have an entire human staff here during the day to take care of Sookie's needs. I'm sure a few more people won't matter to the way they cook," I laughed.

"Oh goodie. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I am meeting up with Antonio again and bringing him back here after he has super," I informed her.

"You really like this Antonio, don't you?"

"He is far more interesting than his ancestor that I had a fling with. I am fighting on whether or not if I want to keep him." I stood up and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"I think you should. You have been a bit calmer since you have met him," she stated. I floated up out of the tub and finished drying my legs as I thought about it. I stood up and dropped the towel and looked at Pam.

"You're right. The only time I have ever felt this calm was over two hundred years ago when I was here with Antonio's ancestor." I pulled a brush through my hair and thought more about it. Pam quickly took my brush and braided my hair for me. "He said he felt a pull towards me and that I bring him a peacefulness that he has never experienced. What do you make of that?"

"I think that you pull children towards you instead of the other way around, Mags," commented a male voice at my bathroom door. I looked at Eric's reflection in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Sookie pushed past Eric and saw me.

"ERIC! Couldn't you let her cover up?" she screeched. Pam and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Sookie, you need to remember that vampires are not ashamed of nudity," commented Eric.

"But she's your daughter!"

"And if she doesn't feel the need to cover up in front of me that is her choice." Pam handed me the discarded towel and I wrapped it around my body for Sookie's sake.

"Is that better, Sookie?" I chuckled.

"Thank you."

"You have your mother's body before she had your brother," compared Eric.

"Eric!" hissed Sookie.

Pam and I collapsed on the floor laughing as Eric smiled down at her. "I'm telling her the truth."

"Would you not look at your daughter's body and compare it to her mother's!"

"Sookie," I gasped, "It's alright. It is nice to know that I carry her with me."

"It's not right."

"Alright, Sookie, we get it. No nudity around you," soothed Eric. "And what I meant was that you are not entirely a regular vampire by any means. You are extremely optimistic and way too happy for many of us to stand." I rolled my eyes and motioned for Eric to continue as I started on my makeup. "You are a century old and have never felt the pull to make a child nor have you felt like you needed too, let alone wanted too. And yet you tend to draw humans to you and none of them want to be changed.

"You employ them for a certain amount of time and when they are ready to leave you accept it and let them. Even after they no longer work for you they are so loyal to you that they don't speak a bad word about you and even defend you when others speak bad about you.

"What if you pull humans to you instead of you being pulled to them? I know when I felt the pull towards Pam I was calmer than I ever been before when I found her. Pam, were you not calmer when I was close by before I turned you?"

"I was," she confirmed.

"So instead of me feeling the pull, the human feels it instead?" I questioned as I turned around to face him.

"In a matter of speaking; what do you get from Antonio?"

"That I brought the light back into his world since his wife died two years ago," I sighed. "His family took custody of his son because he was so mentally unstable that he tried to commit suicide. So the guilt of not having continued the family line is not there. He has recently been stable enough to not be considered a threat to himself but he still feels like there isn't anything for him, until I showed up."

"He told you all of this?" asked Pam. I shrugged and nodded my head.

"In a way, yes," I said softly as I looked to the floor.

"Magdalena," soothed Eric, "What aren't you telling us?"

"More like what I haven't told anyone," I scoffed.

Sookie gasped as she put all the pieces together and came forward to give me a hug. "Oh Mags! You've hidden that for far too long. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want Sahure to know while I was still under his influence," I said as I looked at her. "I keep it hidden so I don't have to worry about others."

Eric and Pam had similar looks on their faces as Sookie and I talked. Sookie looked at Eric and rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two don't understand?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Eric.

"She's telepathic, in a sense," Sookie said with a look of disgust. "I can't believe I got that before you two did."

Eric's face went to a look of terror. "Relax, Eric," I sighed. "I treat it like Sookie does. I don't like to read others minds if I care for them. But I need to keep it hidden so the rest of the Supe world doesn't come after me."

Pam and Eric nodded and shared a look. "How have you managed to keep it hidden for so long?" asked Pam.

"Lots of skill. I lead Sahure to believe that I knew when trouble was coming, sort of like a premonition but far closer to me in time, and also he believed I picked up languages fairly quickly instead of what I showed Sookie in Hong Kong. The moment I touch a human I download all of their memories and I know what they know up to that point in time that I touch them. I can't do that with Supes, luckily."

"I can understand the need to keep it hidden," said Pam. "Is that how you can be such a good lover?"

I smiled at Pam and gave her a wink. "That I won't tell. Now get out so I can finish up and pick up Antonio. I have a lot to think about now."

Pam laughed and was out the door. Sookie gave me a final hug and left. Eric stayed where he was and watched me move to dress for tonight. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes as I moved behind the changing screen.

"Something on your mind, Eric?" I questioned as I started to change.

"Many things are on my mind but most of those will wait," he said casually. "I am just wondering why I am feeling your distress about hiding your ability."

"You feel my distress? Like in a way the bond works?" I peered around the screen and looked at him.

"I do and in a way, yes. It's not as strong but it is there. Rather curious as to why I feel it when we have never had each other's blood."

"It is. Technically, I am half of you and that might have an effect on it. I will ask the Council when I get back and see what they say." I stepped out from behind the screen and smoothed my baby blue colored dress and grabbed the heels to put on. "Is Sookie enjoying carnival?"

"She is. She is enjoying the Italian cuisine more so," he chuckled. "Thank you for the list of restaurants those are friendly towards us. It has been a relief to not worry about how much garlic Sookie is taking in."

"You're welcome. There have been no problems with other vampires, I take it?"

"There has not been. Are you expecting anymore?"

"No, a quick call to the King here and everything has been taken care of," I smiled.

"You know Julius?"

"He is my brother," I said softly.

"We will need to talk more." I nodded and stepped out onto my patio and smiled.

"Until then, Eric." I took off and speed to Antonio's place. I didn't have time to pick up my car but we would get it after he had super.

* * *

Antonio and I sat at a small bistro that evening. We talked over his meal and my blood when Eric and Sookie came in. I looked up and smiled at them. Eric nodded his head towards me and led Sookie to our table.

"Eric, Sookie, so nice to see you here," I said as I stood up and gave Sookie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please, join us." Antonio stood up as soon as I did and smiled. "Antonio, this is Eric and his bonded Sookie. This is Antonio."

Antonio held his hand out to Eric. Eric raised an eyebrow and just nodded his head. Sookie took it and smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Antonio," she said cheerfully. "Mags told us a great deal about you."

"And the same about you two," he purred. Eric pulled the seat next to Antonio out for Sookie and we sat down. I motioned for the waiter to come over. "How are you enjoying your first time in Italy, Sookie?"

"I love it. It is so beautiful. The landscape is nothing like home," smiled Sookie.

Eric leaned closer to me and smirked before he started to talk to me in our native language. _"She seems to have taken to him."_

"_It is hard not to. He smells of fae, though not as distant as her line,"_ I replied back in our language. Sookie shot us a look.

"It's not nice to talk about us while we are present," she shot at the both of us.

"I am fine with it, Sookie," retorted Antonio. "Mags must really want to talk to Eric while we converse. If it is about us then let it be. I am sure they will tell us what we need to know soon enough."

I smiled at Antonio before I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "So right you are, Antonio."

Sookie just glared at Eric and he gave her hand a kiss before turning back to me. _"How is it I can get the most stubborn human and you getting the most easy going one?"_

"_That is easy. You are far more stubborn than Sookie and she needs to be stubborn to put up with you. I am far too laid back when I do not need to be and therefore I get a human that compliments me. Why do you think Pam is so stubborn with you?"_

Sookie rolled her eyes and turned back to Antonio. "You had to agree with him, didn't you?"

"I see it how it is," he shrugged. The two humans conversed through much of the night as Eric and I talked. Sookie ordered her meal and asked many questions to Antonio.

As the meal wrapped up I smiled as Antonio held my hand and occasionally kissed it. Sookie's eyes were sparkling with approval as Eric spoke.

"Antonio," he said coldly. Antonio turned to him and sat up straighter. "When did you first feel the need to go to the fountain where you met Mags?"

"About an hour before I saw Mags," he replied quickly.

"Have you ever gone to that fountain before?"

"I have past it many times before. I have never just gone to admire it."

"When you first got there, what did you do?"

"I studied the sculpture in it and walked around it till I saw Mags…"

"What then?" interrupted Sookie.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of her," he smiled as he looked towards me. "She looked so sad but very deep in thought that I couldn't help but sit next to her and try to bring a smile to her beautiful face."

Eric nodded and turned to me. _"That is how it went for me when I felt the pull towards Pam. You pull your humans towards you instead of being pulled towards them."_

I nodded and smiled at Antonio. "And I am grateful that you felt to put that smile on my face." I turned to Eric and smiled. _"You're paying the tab."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are staying at my villa and you skipped out on the check the last time we were out."_ Eric rolled his eyes and nodded. I smiled and turned back to Antonio. "Shall we?"

"When you are ready," he purred.

I stood up with Antonio and smiled at Sookie who smiled back. Eric let out a low growl and I laughed. "Be nice, Eric. The night is still young and Sookie is looking gorgeous tonight."

Antonio placed an arm around my waist and we walked out the door. I pointed towards the parking garage where I was parked and we made our way there.

"I do not think that Eric likes me," stated Antonio.

"Do not worry about Eric," I purred. "He is over protective of his children."

"He is your father?"

"In human terms, he is. As a vampire he is not."

"What is the difference?"

"Eric is my human father. I did not know him because he was turned before I was born. Eric is not the vampire who turned me, therefore he is not my maker," I explained to him as simply as I could.

"Do you have any children?"

"No. I was turned before I was even married. And as a vampire I have not felt the need to make any children."

"Have you turned anyone?"

"I have not." Antonio stopped and turned me to face him.

"Are you telling me that in all of your long years, you have not felt the need for a companion to walk with you through eternity?"

I looked into his eyes and sighed. "That is correct. My world is harsh and has many rules to learn. Many vampires create children with the knowledge that they will not survive their first century. The passage of time is hard to get used to. It is with great care that few vampires use when they decide to create a child."

"I will understand your decision if you do not turn me," he said softly as he rubbed his hand on my cheek. "I am happy to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Let us not speak of this for the rest of the night," I smiled softly. "I just want to enjoy us right now." Antonio nodded and we started back for my car.

Antonio marveled at my Phantom as I drove us back to my villa. I laughed as he turned every way he could to take in the sight of it while I drove. I pulled up the drive to my villa and parked in the garage. Antonio's eyes were wide as he recognized the house.

"You own this villa?"

"I do. I rent out the land to be used by the neighbors that harvest the grapes. The house, when I do not plan to be here all that often, is rented out to those who can afford it. I move my cars to a safe location during that time though."

"My family is you neighbors that rent your land," he stated.

"Really? I bought this land two centuries ago. I kept the house updated to standards and rented the land out since I really don't need it."

"My sister actually works here as one of the cooks," he smiled. "She says that her boss is nice enough to allow her to bring in my son when he isn't in school."

"Lorenzo is your son?"

"You know him?" asked Antonio in shock.

"I have met him several times in my study reading a book a few years back. He is a very smart young boy."

"He is. My sister sends me updates on him regularly."

"You should be proud of him," I spoke softly as I led him inside.

* * *

The next few days Antonio stayed with me in my villa. He caught up with his family and took Sookie to meet them. Sookie was very favorable towards them and confirmed that they were very loyal to me as an employer. One evening Antonio came into my bathroom while I was in the tub and looked at me.

"You have a question," I purred when I saw the look in his eyes.

"I was wondering if you, Eric, Sookie and Pam would like to come over to my family's villa tonight for super. I would like to introduce you to the rest of the family," he said softly as he sat down on the edge of the tub. I smiled up at him and took a deep breath. His golden eyes were sparkling down at me and I could tell that he really wanted to say good bye to them.

"It would be our pleasure. I will bring the blood for the three of us." I heard a groan from Pam and chuckled. "Your coming, Pam. Even if I have to drag you there in silver."

Antonio smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss. "I will inform them that you are coming. Thank you."

"The things I do to make you happy," I chided as he left. My thoughts wandered back through the past few nights and I smiled. He was far better than his ancestor in the art of love and he was able to keep going just as long. Pam was in the room before the water drained out and pouted.

"I was going to pick up the twins and enjoy their company for a few hours at carnival," she said flatly.

"The twins can wait. Call them and tell them that you want them to have a nice dinner before you come and pick them up. I'm sure that we can have Eric fly you there and come back for Sookie before the meal is over with," I suggested as I pulled my dress on and brushed my hair.

"And how will I bring them back here?"

"Eric can drive the Ferrari down with Sookie and they can fly back here. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. Besides, I am sure that Eric would like a chance to get behind the Ferrari sometime this trip."

Eric appeared at the door and smiled at Pam. "I can agree to that. I am sure Sookie wouldn't mind spending a few minutes eating desert." Pam rolled her eyes and huffed as she turned around and left.

"She's your child," I retorted. Eric smiled and left. I pulled my shoes on and went to find Antonio. He was sitting in my study with his son. I smiled as I saw them together and realized how much they looked like each other. The eyes were very different in Loranzo but you could tell that they were father and son. I cleared my throat and stepped closer. "Good evening, Loranzo."

"Good evening, Miss Northman," he replied back. Antonio smiled at him and stood up.

"Would you prefer to drive over?" I asked him.

"My sister will take us over. Super will be in the courtyard outside so you can show up in fashion," he smiled. I chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sure that will impress your family. A group of vampires showing up out of thin air," I laughed.

"By the time we arrive and get to the courtyard the sun will have set and you will be there shortly after us."

I rolled my eyes as the two left. I moved around my desk and unlocked the drawer that had my phone in it. I powered it up and quickly went through my messages. I was setting up meetings when I stepped outside to join Eric and Pam on the run across the vineyard. Eric was on his phone doing the same thing that I was doing and smiled as he put it in his pocket. I locked my phone and wedged it in the left side of my bra and smiled as we took off running.

We arrived in less than a minute and stopped just behind Antonio and Sookie. Most of the humans stopped and looked wide eyed at us three. I could feel Antonio's nerves through his blood and put a hand on his back to sooth him. Antonio spoke quickly in Italian to his family to calm them down about the sudden appearance of three vampires.

The elder male looked up and saw me and gapped at me. I moved towards him and knelt down to look him in the eye. _"You are the woman in the painting,"_ he said.

"_I am the same. I knew your ancestor, Antonio when he was a young man before he married his wife,"_ I replied back in Italian. _"I am not like other vampires and take who they will. If I was, you would not be here."_

The man nodded and smiled._ "The painting doesn't do you justice. Please join us and know that you are welcomed here."_

Antonio let out a sigh of relief and moved towards me. I pulled a chair up and sat next to the elder man. Antonio put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down to the man.

"_Grandfather, I would like you to meet Magdalena Northman. Mags, this is my grandfather Luke,"_ he introduced us.

"_An honor to meet you, Luke."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet the woman who brought the light back into Antonio's eyes,"_ he smiled.

We spent an hour there talking during the meal before Pam became impatient and annoyed Eric enough to take her into town. Sookie felt right at home and enjoyed herself. I continued to talk with Luke for the night and exchanged stories of the area.

Eric arrived just as Sookie was finishing up helping with washing the dishes. He walked up to me and nodded to Luke before turning towards me and held out his hand. I laughed and pulled out a set of keys from the right side of my bra and handed them to him.

"_Don't wreck her."_

"_I promise to buy you a new one if I do,"_ he replied in Italian. I laughed and waved him and Sookie off. Antonio wrapped his arm around me.

"How are we to get back?" he asked softly so no one would here.

I turned to him and gave him a kiss and smiled. "Don't you worry about that; you just enjoy the rest of the night with your family."

Throughout the night the kids would come up to me and ask to see my fangs. I indulged them and told them stories of the past. I also warned them that the life of a vampire was not an easy one and that it had more rules than their mother. Luke laughed at the kids and sent them on their way.

As the night slowed down and the kids were sent to bed, the adults slowly started to sit down and ask me questions. I could tell that they were nervous but willing to talk since I hadn't drained Luke or any of the children. Antonio sat down next to me and pulled me up against him. I smiled up at him as he ran a hand down my arm. Most of the adults seemed grateful that I convinced the children that being a vampire wasn't as glamorous as they thought. All of them were happy that they didn't have to worry about Antonio anymore and seemed to accept that I was taking him with me.

Antonio bid everyone a farewell and hugged Lorenzo tight before we left. Lorenzo hugged me as well and sent me a message. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I promise that I will do all that I can," I told the boy softly. I walked Antonio to the driveway before pulling him against me. "Hang on, lover."

I shot straight into the sky while I held onto Antonio. He gasped and wrapped his arms around me. I chuckled and started to slowly make our way to my villa.

"Do all vampires fly?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"No. Very few of us rise with powers. Pam has no powers, unless you count rudeness."

Antonio laughed as we landed gently on my patio. "No, that is not a power. Will it be very different in New Orleans?"

I let him go and sighed. "It will be for some time. I am an important vampire where I live and I will have many meetings when I get back. There is more security because of my position and I have others that will require my time. I also have an image that I must uphold and you must understand that I cannot have you looking like you are my equal. In my world there are very few vampires that are equal."

"I will learn as much as I can and do what I must," he smiled, "If that is what it takes to be near you then I will do it."

"Your first few days will be with Rodrigo and Quinn, they will teach you all that you need to know about etiquette in front of other vampires. I will make other vampires aware that you are mine and are not to be touched. Learn as fast as you can. Do not for one second think that you are safe in the presence of another vampire that is not me, Eric or Pam." I led him inside and sat down on my bed.

"Understood. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Sookie has most of her things pack and ready. I will finish packing before I lay down in my travel coffin for the trip. Sookie will inform you what is to be expected when Anubis arrives. Sookie informed me that you two went and packed up your apartment and that you marked what you wanted to bring with you and what you wanted to have sent back to your family's home. I have made the arrangements for that to be done and you will have your things when we get to my home."

"Where will I sleep when I get there?"

"I will show you. I have arranged it so I will be able to be out of the coffin when we land," I purred. "I am required to have a room separate from you. I will share it with you as much as I can, though."

For the rest of the night we talked about what he could expect when we landed in New Orleans and adjusted to the life around me. I knew it would be difficult with him but I had every faith that David and Rodrigo would help out. Quinn on the other hand would be jealous and would let me know of it. I sighed as I looked at Antonio sleeping on my bed. I gathered the last items that I needed and set them by the three travel coffins that were at the door. I could hear Eric and Sookie in their room and chuckled.

"It's like he hasn't had her in over two hours," droned Pam from her coffin.

"They're newlyweds," I teased as I climbed into my coffin, "Give them a century and they might slow down." Pam scoffed. "Good death, Pam."

"Good death, Mags."

I closed the lid and awaited death to take me.


	17. The Boring Life of a Queen

**Chapter 17: The Boring Life of a Queen**

For the next month every night I was stuck in court listening to all of the complaints that escalated from the area Sheriffs. I dealt with everything as quickly as I could and met up with my Sheriffs afterwards to discuss how things were going. It was the last night that I had court scheduled for the next two nights when Mr. Cataliades stepped into my hall and nodded to me. I suppressed a moan of agony and looked down at Antonio and ran my fingers through his hair. Antonio quickly realized that I was a force to be reckoned with and was more than happy to play his part as favored pet.

When the last grievance was over with I stood up and motioned for Mr. Cataliades to join me in my office. I turned to Antonio and smiled. "I have some business to discuss in private. Why don't you go to the lounge and wait for me there."

Antonio nodded and walked out of the room silently. I turned and walked past Mr. Cataliades and made my way to my office. I sat down behind my desk and looked at the lawyer. "I trust that this won't take too long, Mr. Cataliades. I am looking forward to spending the rest of the night in relative peace."

"I just need you to look back over the contract and sign, your majesty," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as he handed me the contract. I pulled it out and started to read through it. I stopped and looked at Mr. Cataliades.

"When did the date move? Doesn't he have a contract with someone else that runs out in ten years?" I growled.

""Sadly, that vampire was caught by the Fellowship and met the sun while you were on vacation," informed Mr. Cataliades. "Yury is very adamant about starting the contract as soon as possible. He believes that in two years time you will have the state running near peak efficiency and will be able to meet the contract."

"Five years and no sooner," I argued back.

"A two week meeting each year till then," he negotiated.

"A week or I walk."

"Deal," agreed Mr. Cataliades as he pulled out another contract in his briefcase. I groaned and handed back the one I had and went through the new one.

"He anticipated me. Clever Yury," I growled. Mr. Cataliades chuckled at me.

"He cares for you, Mags. Who knows why; but he does."

"When does he plan on this first week?" I asked. "It better not be this month. I am far too busy with the plans for the server and sites that I am creating."

"He will call you to arrange a time that would work best for you. Although I do recommend setting it up as soon as possible."

"Of course. His pants are getting too tight for him, I guess." Mr. Cataliades laughed hard and smiled. I turned to the last page and nodded. "It all looks in order. Let me see what date works best for the signing ceremony."

"No need for ceremony. He just wants to sign and be done with it before you change your mind."

I rolled my eyes and started up my laptop. "Fine, but I still need to find out what day will work best…"

"Ms. Northman, I don't think you are getting what I am trying to tell you," interrupted Mr. Cataliades. "He is here waiting for you to sign."

"WHAT?" I roared as I stood up. "Quinn!"

Quinn opened the door and stood there. "Your majesty?"

I stormed to him and glared at him. "The King of New York is here and you didn't tell me?"

"I was informed not to. He is just in the foyer waiting to be called in. Him and Mr. Cataliades were very adamant that you were to finish your business first before you were informed," he replied coldly. I stomped my foot and growled at him.

"I will deal with you later," I hissed. "Show Yury in, please."

Quinn bowed and stepped aside as the vampire used his speed to come to the door. I calmed myself down and smiled at the large Russian vampire. He bowed gracefully and his dark eyes met mine.

"My dearest, do not blame your tiger, he was just doing what I have asked of him," he smoothed in a deep voice.

"Yury, I will conduct my affairs as I see fit. I will take your words into consideration but he will still be punished," I said sweetly. I turned around and moved back behind my desk and motioned for us to continue. Yury sat down next to Mr. Cataliades and smiled as he pulled out a pen. We signed three copies and each took one for our reference.

Mr. Cataliades bowed to us both and left. I looked at Yury and laughed. "You are one stubborn Russian."

"Da, you tell me that every time I see you," he laughed. I leaned back in my chair and smiled at him. "How have you been, Mags? I know that you really never wanted to run a kingdom, but it suits you."

"I would be doing better if I could start my two nights off early. I've been in court every night for the past month. Honestly, I take just over a week of vacation and they state goes to hell. Is it like this with New York?"

"Da, sometimes worse. How was Carnival this year?"

I looked at Yury and smiled. "I came back with a human that I plan on turning soon."

"You have not turned them yet?"

"I am teaching them the rules of being a pet first. You know me; I don't like taking humans out of their lives unless I need to."

"You have such a soft heart," Yury purred as he stood up. "I shall let you enjoy your time off. Does late April work of you? I know that you have been busy with the new server that the Council has you working on."

"I believe that will work. I will send you date that seem to be best for me," I smiled as I stood up and walked around to Yury. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his hard body. I could feel the definition in his abs and sighed. "I have missed you, Yury."

"Girl, don't make me take you right here on your desk," he growled lustfully.

I giggled and looked up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Another time you will. Right now, you need to let me run my staff."

Yury laughed and kissed my forehead before he left the room. I sat down at the edge of my desk and sighed as Quinn stepped inside. I could tell that he was jealous of Antonio and my contract with Yury wasn't helping matters. He sat down and glared at me.

"Quinn, I need you to quit being an ass," I said bluntly. "You have known that we could never have more than what we had before. You knew that someday I would make a child. You knew that I was going into a contract with New York. I'm sorry that you allowed yourself to feel more for me than what you should have. But I need you to understand that we would have never gone further than what we had."

Quinn looked at me and let out a sigh, "Damn, girl. I haven't heard you speak like that ever."

"It tears me up that I have too; but I know that is the only way to get through to you." I wiped away a blood tear that started to form.

Quinn saw it and pulled me onto his lap. "Shit. I didn't mean to make you cry, Mags," he soothed. "I am just being stupid. You wanted me to find a girl while you were away and I never took the time to do so. It's my fault. I knew better and yet I still fell for you. Forgive me, please, for being a stupid kitty."

I sniffed and looked up at the violet eyes that held such regard for me. "Just keep in mind that you always have a place with me. It may not be the place you want but it is still a place."

"Then I will have to be happy with what comes from that," he smiled.

"I think that we need to have a movie night tomorrow," I commented, "It has been awhile since we relaxed and watched a really bad movie."

"I think that would be great. I have dibs on being the pillow," Quinn laughed. I smiled and stood up.

"Fine by me, kitty." I stood up and pulled him up before I left the room.

I went to my new lounge and peered in. Rodrigo was there crying as he sat next to Antonio. I rushed by his side and saw the bottle of pills in his hand. I pulled them out to read the label and screamed as I hurled the bottle across the room. I felt Antonio's pulse places and found it weak. I started to swear as I lifted his head as I bite open my wrist and feed him blood. Quinn ran in and saw what was going on. He grabbed Rodrigo and pulled him aside as I continued to swear in every language that I knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, my mind had an unforeseen twist happen and now we wonder if Antonio is going to live. Even I haven't decided yet. And that is the scary part. I am going to try to get an Eric p.o.v. sometime soon. Maybe even throw in a little bedroom action. ~.o

Thanks for the favorites and reviews.


	18. Yury

**Chapter 18: Yury**

_**Flashback:**_

_This was my first time to the Americas and I was giddy to get off the boat that brought me over. Sahure had sent me a letter from Rio de Janeiro in the South Americas asking me to join him in the New World. He was going to work his way up through the Spanish territories and catch up with me sometime. I had heard many things about the New World and thought that this was the perfect time to leave Europe. I had booked passage on a passenger ship and made sure that my luggage was where I could get to during the day._

_The ship was docking during the night and I was excited to see the city that everyone was talking about. New York City. Where the streets were supposedly paved in gold. I snickered at that thought. With as many thieves and beggars there was in the world the streets wouldn't be paved for long. I had glamoured the men who were to unload the cargo to have my luggage out first so I could go locate the local monarch quickly._

_Thirty minutes after we had docked I had my trunk loaded on a carriage and was going towards a suitable hotel. A quick chat with the driver had him making sure that I was going to a more reputable hotel where I wouldn't be disturbed. On the ride there a breeze opened my door and I looked at the vampire sitting across from me._

"_Godric!" I smiled as I kept my voice quiet and reached over to hug him._

"_Hello, sister," he smiled with a lightness in his heart that shone in his eyes._

"_Are you here to escort me?" I joked as I sat back._

"_I am not. I saw you on the docks and I thought that I would guide you to the right places," he laughed._

"_Did you tell the coach man where to go already?"_

"_I have and I made sure that he believes that we started together at the docks."_

"_Such a good older brother," I smiled. "Tell me everything about this New World that I haven't already heard from you."_

_Godric laughed and leaned back in his seat. "We will have plenty of time for that, sister. Tonight, I am required to join the Kings court and I am taking you. But we must get you into something more suitable."_

"_Pish," I exhaled. "You can explain that I have only just arrived and we came straight from the docks and haven't had the time to change."_

_Godric laughed and nodded in agreement, "That will be an acceptable excuse even though I did not know that you were arriving. I had actually gone down to the docks to bring a meal with me."_

"_I am sorry for changing your plans, Godric," I apologized._

"_Do not worry about it. You are far more important than a meal and far better company," he smiled. I laughed and we chatted till we came upon a house that was light up. I looked at Godric and he smirked at my reaction._

"_Seriously, this King just likes to show off and not hide himself," I sighed as the carriage stopped in front of the house._

_Godric stepped out first and held my hand as I came out after him. "Well, this is a big city and he needs space for all of the visiting vampires." I rolled my eyes and went in with Godric._

_A few minutes later we stepped into a hall where various vampires were milling around. The King sat on a luscious chair on a small dais. He was big compared to all the other vampires around. His dark eyes looked over me and then turned to Godric as we stopped and bowed._

"_Godric, so nice of you to join us," he said in a deep voice._

"_Your majesty," answered Godric. "Allow me to introduce my sister, Magdalena. She just arrived this evening."_

"_You are not the same Magdalena that is a famed enforcer in Europe, are you?" he asked me._

"_The one in the same," I replied back with a smile. The King laughed heartedly and stood up and was in front of me._

"_I have seen you fight," he commented in a thick accent. "I have always wondered who would win between you and I."_

_I looked at the King and appraised his body. "I think it would come down to age and weapon proficiency. But it would be a close match," I said truthfully. Godric balked at me. The King stayed quiet for a bit and studied me. A wide smile came across his face and he started to laugh. Godric calmed his features down and smiled at me._

"_I think that you and I will get along just fine, Magdalena," chuckled the King._

"_That is good to hear, your majesty," I smiled._

"_Please, call me Yury," he said softly to me. I nodded and stepped back for Godric to continue with his business._

_For the next few hours I sat in the room and observed the other vampires. Most of them looked at me with disgust. I figured that it was because of my clothes and my hair. It was difficult for me to do things on the ship with all the humans around. Soon enough Godric was standing next to me and smiled down at me._

"_You are wanted for a private audience tomorrow night, sister," he whispered to me. "Come. Let us get you proper clothes."_

_The next night I was sitting in a room that Godric had set aside for me. He knew of my fascination of the New World through our letters to each other and kept an up to date wardrobe for me just in case I arrived unannounced. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked through the dresses that Godric was holding out for me._

"_Which one do you recommend?" I asked as the last two dresses were being decided on. Godric placed the yellow one back and handed me a deep blue dress. I took it from him and went to change behind the screen. I stepped out and twirled around in the Empire dress and sighed._

"_Now, let me do your hair for you, sister," he said and motioned for me to sit down in the chair. I sat down and closed my eyes as Godric pulled my hair up into the latest fashion._

_An hour later we arrived back at the Kings house and I smiled to see that it wasn't nearly light up as it was last night. Godric smiled at me as we stepped into a comfortable sitting room. The King was lounging on a couch with a bored look on his face as another vampire droned on about a place called the Bronx. Both of them looked our way as we stepped closer._

_The King waved the other vampire off and stood up and smiled towards me. Godric and I both tilted our heads. "Thank you for bringing Magdalena here so quickly, Godric."_

"_It is my pleasure, your majesty," he replied._

"_You may go, Godric," he dismissed as he held out a hand towards me. "I would like to know the lovely and dangerously deadly Magdalena, alone."_

_Godric bowed and left us alone. I took the Kings large hand and smiled. "Your majesty is too kind. I am not dangerous."_

_He laughed and led me to the couch that he was sitting on. "I told you, Magdalena, call me Yury. And you are dangerous, I have seen you play with your food once and I will never forget it."_

_I laughed and sat down next to him. "When did you see me play with my food, Yury?"_

"_It was about two decades ago now. I'll never forget it. You were visiting Paris and ended up sitting on a park bench that night. You were a vision and I couldn't help but watch you from the trees that I was hiding behind. A male human came up to you and started to talk. I don't know what he was saying to you, I was too entranced by your beauty to listen to him, but when you spoke it was like music to my ears. I knew that you had to be an angel. I remember this human touching your neck and trailing a finger down your jaw line. I wanted to rip his hand away from your delicate skin, and then you pointed to something to make him turn away from you. That was when you attacked and drained him completely. I watched in fascination as you quickly disposed of the body in the river. You cleaned the blood from your mouth and carried on for the rest of the night like nothing happened. I remember you turning around and you had no blood on your dress or anywhere else that could be seen. I knew that you were a very deadly angel of the night and I needed to see you again."_

"_I remember that night. I knew that I was being watched and yet I knew that it was just out of curiosity. Why did you not come to me that night? I would have welcomed company," I purred._

"_I didn't know how you would react and I really didn't want to see if you were stronger than I was at the time," he smiled. "I did see you a few nights later in the pit. I knew I made a smart choice in staying out of your way the previous night."_

"_You didn't come see me after the fight, though."_

"_I was warned not to get involved with you."_

"_And who told you that? And what did they exactly tell you about me?"_

"_Julius informed me that you were a great warrior in your day and that you weren't a woman to be trifled with."_

_I laughed. "Of course Julius would saw that! He is protective of his little sister."_

"_Godric said that you were his little sister."_

"_And Julius is Godric's little brother. I was made child after Julius and Godric left our maker," I explained, "Both of them are very protective of me since I am the youngest and a girl."_

"_That would explain why both of them were against me meeting you."_

"_Brothers are like that. At least these brothers are."_

"_Well, I certainly would be protective of you if you were my sister. You are too pretty to not be protective of."_

"_I am too deadly on my own to need protection."_

"_I believe that. So what brings you to the Americas?"_

"_My maker wishes to meet me in the Americas as he makes his way north."_

"_So you aren't here on your own choice?"_

"_I am here because of my curiosity of the New World. My maker just requested me to finally join him after three decades of being away from me. It will probably be another two decades before he actually meets up with me."_

"_Well that doesn't give me nearly enough time to get to know you," he purred._

"_And why would you want to get to know this deadly angel of the night?" I teased._

"_Because you are beautiful and I find you intriguing."_

_I laughed. "Are you always this charming?"_

"_Only to deadly angels of the night," he chuckled, "Godric even warned me to stay away from you. He said your smile is an aphrodisiac that everyone is drawn to."_

"_I do have quite a few admirers," I teased. I found myself very comfortable with Yury as we talked through the night. For the next two months Yury kept inviting me back every night to keep him company and talk._

* * *

Yury was in my day room as soon as he heard me curse and stood there for a moment to take in the scene and was instantly on his phone. Dr. Ludwig arrived moments later and had Quinn take Antonio to his room. She and Rodigo followed after and I sat there unable to move. Yury pulled me up and sat down with me on his lap and began to rock me.

"It will work out, Mags," he soothed. I nodded and stifled back a sob.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Ludwig returned and looked at us. "He will live," she said quickly. "Your blood help stop the reaction of the drugs against each other. He needs to recover, he's in a deep sleep. I cannot tell you when he will wake up. I suggest getting a nurse for him during the day at least. A few more minutes and we would have had another Bubba on our hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Ludwig," I said softly.

"Oh, Mags, you did right," she said softly as she patted my hand. "I will send you my bill."

"A pleasure," I mused at her before she turned and left.

Yury squeezed me and looked down at me. "I will stay with you till you no longer need comfort," he murmured into my hair. I nodded and snuggled closer to Yury and looked up at him.

"You have always been the greatest guy I have the pleasure of knowing," I smiled weakly.

"I will take that compliment. Now, you need to relax," he stated as he stood up carrying me towards the door.

Quinn stepped in and looked at Yury and I and smiled softly. "Take care of her, New York. I will watch the human."

"Watch yourself, kitty," growled Yury.

"Stop it you two," I hissed. "Quinn, call David and have him set up a daytime nurse and keep an eye on Rodrigo. Yury, you be nice to _my_ kitty."

Quinn nodded and left. Yury looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "Your kitty?"

"I paid off his debt to Nevada. He is _my_ kitty and head of my security. Leave Quinn be," I ordered.

"If it will make you happy, I will be as nice as I can be to that cat." Yury stepped into my room and smiled at the décor. "This is so you, Mags."

I looked at the dark reds and wood tones and shrugged. "It was better than what was the décor."

Yury set me down on the bed and went to my bathroom as started a bath. He cam back in after a few minutes and sighed, "Do you think he wanted to die?"

"No, I think something else is to blame," I stated.

"Oo, a mystery. Do tell your theory?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yea... can't really kill Antonio off so soon, maybe...

Thanks for the adds!


	19. Erik & Sookie

**A/N:** This is from Sookie's POV.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Erik & Sookie

"I can't believe that someone would do that," I growled as I looked over the patrons in Fangtasia. Eric ran a hand soothingly down my back and smirked.

"Lover, you know as well as Mags does that Antonio wouldn't have willing taken his life since he has met her," he purred.

_Earlier that night, Eric was sitting on his throne when I came into Fangtasia to work scanning the patrons. He was, as usual, on his cell phone texting various people. I decided to grab a drink before I made my way up to him. As I went to sit next to him, his hand shot out and he pulled me into his lap. I giggled and looked at him. His eyes didn't have as much light behind them as they normally did and I froze._

"_What is it?" I asked him._

"_Mags just called me a few minutes before you came in," he started off softly. "Apparently Antonio tried to kill himself last night."_

"_What?" I gasped. "How?"_

"_He took a lot of pills," informed Eric. "Mags was in a meeting with the King of New York when he took the pills. She was out in time to save him from over dose and had Dr. Ludwig examine him. He isn't conscious yet and it doesn't look like it will be anytime soon."_

"_I do not believe that Antonio would kill himself. He loves Mags so much."_

"_Mags believes that it was his choice to take the pills."_

"_You mean that he was glamoured?" Eric simply nodded. "Mags is going to throw a fit when she finds out who it was. And she won't stop till she finds out the truth. That much I do know."_

_Eric smirked. "She is very much like me in this. And trust me, she will find out and she will be brutal about it." We sat there in silence for a few minutes as I mulled over my thoughts._

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as Eric soothed me.

"Mags has asked us to come down after bar close and help her with a few things," Eric said as he nuzzled my neck. "You smell absolutely divine when you are upset."

"Shush. I'm pissed off that someone tried to take away Mags happiness," I scolded.

"As am I. But there is nothing we can do about it here," he said lustfully.

"What do you think Mags will have me do?"

"Whatever you can," sighed Eric. "Antonio is in a really deep sleep and there is no idea as to when he will wake up."

"Mags must be livid right now," I mused. Eric laughed and shook his head. "What is so funny about that?"

"Mags is the calm before the storm, lover. She won't get mad till she finds out what exactly happened. Very few vampires have lived to tell the tale of Mags fury when it is directed at them. She is a true Valkyrie."

"What was Vegas then?"

"She was bored with playing the game her and Sophia-Anne played for so long. If Mags would have been completely pissed off at that time…" he trailed.

"What?"

"Let's just say the bell wouldn't have stopped ringing by the time she was done."

I looked at him in disbelief and he nodded with a smug smile on his face. "Mags seems so gentle."

"The gentlest of creatures are commonly the deadliest."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It is something that my father used to tell me. With Mags, I know it to be true. I have heard tales of her fights that she has been in. I truly believe that she would win if her and I fought."

I looked at him in shock. My Viking just admitted to a possible defeat to none other than his human daughter. Eric looked at his phone and started to type furiously.

"You seriously think that she would win?" I whispered.

"Yes. I would give her a really good fight though," he said. "Do not worry, though. I do not wish to fight my Queen. She has done incredible things for the state and continues to surprise me with her ideas."

We continued to sit there till things started to slow down. Eric stood up and set me down next to him as we walked towards Pam. She looked up and nodded to us and continued with her conversation with a female that caught her attention for the night. As soon as we were out in the parking lot Eric picked me up bridal style and took off. I had gotten used to flying with him but I still marveled at the rush of it.

After what seemed like a few minutes in flight, we landed in the courtyard and Eric set me down. I ran inside and made my way to Mags' favorite room, her office. The door flew open before I reached it and I was embraced in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around the larger woman and let her take comfort.

Eric moved past us and nodded to a vampire that was leaning up Mags desk. "Eric, how nice to see you again," he smiled.

"Yury, always a pleasure," Eric responded before he took a seat. I looked at the vampire and noticed that he was just as big as Eric was but with a far darker skin tone and had black hair with dark eyes. It was a vast contrast between the two but the attraction towards him was inevitable.

Mags took a deep breath and straightened up to look at me. I wiped her blood tears away from her cheek and smiled. "We will find out who did this."

"I know. Thank you, Sookie," she said softly before she turned to Eric and Yury. "Yury, this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is Eric's bonded."

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. Mags holds you in high praise," he said warmly as he bowed.

"Sookie, this is Yury, he is the King of New York and my soon to be husband for the next century," she said with a kindness I have not heard in her voice. I looked up at her face and smiled before turning to Yury.

"It is a pleasure. I know Mags was very particular in choosing her husband."

Yury threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, she is very picky. But I would not be denied by the woman who is my deadly angel of the night."

"Russian rabble-rouser," Mags shot back quickly. Yury just laughed harder and held his hand out to her. She quickly moved to his side and seemed to mold against him. Eric raised an eyebrow and pulled me towards him.

"What can we do for you, Mags?" he asked.

"Quinn has went through the security feeds and can't find out were Antonio picked up the pills. I was hoping that you could help him find the blind spot. You seem to always like to find the ways around security, Eric."

"I am not a thief," Eric said in a hurt tone.

"I never said that you were, Eric," she smiled. "I simply know that you like to go undetected when you can."

"Clever of you to figure that out," he said proudly.

"I'm the same way." Mags smiled at me and nudged Yury. Yury looked down at Mags and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. "Eric, I will take you to Quinn. The girls need to talk alone I guess."

Eric stood up and followed Yury out the door. I slid into the chair and looked at Mags. She smirked and bowed her head.

"Mags, if I didn't know better, I think you would be blushing right about now," I teased. Mags sat down in the chair across from me and nodded.

"I probably would be," she admitted. "Like I told you before we went on our trip, Yury is a man to look at and enjoy all the time. He was here last night to sign our marriage contract and has been a great friend through all of this."

"You care for him," I stated. Mags looked at me and smiled.

"He knew me as an enforcer and even admitted to me that he is scared of me. He is honest with me and very kind. I would have given him so much more in the contract but I couldn't show favoritism, even if he did."

"Favoritism?"

"I agreed to have him visit one weekend a month here and I would take two weeks off a year and visit him in New York," she said casually. "Any vampire that has been in contract with me before thinks that is more than fair. Most seen me twice a year and that was it. For me to agree to see Yury that often shows more favoritism on my part."

"What about Sahure?" I asked.

"He is more infatuate with his new child than to worry about my dealings right now. Thank the gods. I don't think I could handle him right now."

"So Rodrigo know nothing?" I asked cautiously.

"Glamoured. And I feel that Antonio was too," she sighed and started to play with her red locks of hair. "I have a theory and I know that I am correct in it, I just want to know the who in the theory."

"What is your theory?"

"I believe that Rodrigo was glamoured into taking the bottle of pills to Antonio. Antonio was glamoured before then to take the pills when Rodrigo handed them to him. I want to find out which vampire has the gall to retaliate against me through the humans around me," she growled.

"Did Rodrigo see who talked to Antonio?" I asked.

"If he does it has been erased. I can't get any memory from him about it." Mags slumped in her chair and I noticed for the first time that even if she seen a millennium she was still a sixteen year old girl that grew up fast.

"What about anyone else that you have here?" I asked. Mags smiled weakly.

"I doubt it, but I would like you to find out what you can. Most of the minds you will be able to read are security or on my IT team," she said with a small grimace.

"What was that look for?"

"Bill is on the IT team. I can have you read them during the day if you would want to avoid Bill," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I can read them in here or another room if need be," I said firmly.

"When do you work for Sam next?"

"I have tomorrow off," I smiled.

"Ok. I will have you start tomorrow afternoon before the shift change," she smiled as she started texting on her phone. "David will be here to help get you anything you need. I also want you to talk to David and see if he has any ideas. I don't care if it is a long shot or not."

"We will figure this out. Do you have any suspects?"

"A couple. I was holding court that night and a few vampires weren't too happy that Antonio was sitting at my feet."

"Why is that?"

"In all my long years I have never had a human pet. I have never really cared to have one. The vampires that I think could have done it are those that were pets at one point in time and wanted to be my pet."

I rolled my eyes at the politics that vampires had and held back my yawn. Mags noticed and tilted her head towards the side door. "Go get some sleep. I'm sure Eric will be busy till dawn."

I nodded and stood up. "Good night, Mags."

"Sleep well, Sookie."

I went to the room that Eric and I shared and smiled at the décor. It was a nice blend of masculinity and femininity. I don't know how Mags pulled it off but it worked. The deep purple that was the primary color of the room went really well with the wrought iron work that was throughout the room. I did have to give Mags credit in being able to decorate on a budget.

I was half tempted to ask her if she could help me with my house but I knew that once Eric found out what I was doing he would fund it himself and I didn't want that. As I slid under the silk sheets I breathed in deeply and smiled as I saw the orchid on the nightstand before my eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm... where the heck is this story going? I hope my readers think that they know because I sure as heck don't! X-D

Vision of Yury:

I don't know who the model is but give him a little bit more hair (enough to grab in your fist) and that is my vision of Yury.

_Thanks for the reviews and added favorites!_


	20. Surveillance

**A/N:** Time for another one... I do not own any of the characters from So.V.M. Those belong to Mrs. Harris. Magdalena is my character thou.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Surveillance**

I was so happy to have Sookie here that it was all I could do to not run and hug her when Eric landed outside with her. Yury held me till they were just outside my office door. I threw my arms around her and cried just a little bit. Sookie's arms wrapped around me as she let me cry.

I felt Eric pass by and sit down in the leather chair. Him and Yury exchanged greetings and I heard Sookie take a small breath as she looked past me. I grinned and straightened up. Sookie looked up at me and wiped away my tears. I could tell what she thought of Yury and silently agreed with her.

After introductions were made I moved next to Yury and snuggled up against his body. I felt extremely clam near him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. I discussed with Eric what I would like him to do and sent him and Yury away to help Quinn.

Sookie and I talked till she yawned. I saw her off to bed and went to join Quinn in the surveillance room. Yury was there and he smiled when he saw me. He held his arm out for me to sit in his lap. I stood next to him instead and looked at the monitors. Quinn was on his radio with Eric talking back to him. I found Eric on the screens and watched as he moved from one screen to the next. Yury wrapped his arm on my waist and smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair and continued to watch the monitors.

"Wait," I called as soon as I lost Eric on the screens. Quinn looked at me and handed the radio over. "Eric, move a step back." Eric moved back into a screen. "One step forward till I say stop." We watched the monitors till Eric showed up in one. "Stop. Wait for me there."

I was out the door before the radio landed on the counter. I found where Eric was and stopped on the side of him where we lost him on the monitors. I looked around and noticed the camera that was aimed in to cover this area. Eric handed me the radio and levitated up the wall and moved the ceiling tile to look at the camera.

"Quinn, camera number forty-seven, can you find it in the system?" I asked. Eric looked down at me and motioned for me to come up. I raised myself up on the other side of the camera and looked at the wires.

"I can't find it, Mags. The system said that it is no longer there," Quinn responded back. "I don't get that. If one goes we would be alerted to it by the blank screen."

"Not if someone jumped the feed from forty-six to forty-eight," I responded back. Eric quickly removed the jump and handed me the wires.

"Clever," murmured Eric. We floated down after we replaced the tiles. I smiled and looked to the wall we were near.

"Not clever enough," I responded. "Quinn, go back on the feeds and see when you lose forty-seven. From that I want you to collect the feed from forty-six and forty-eight and send them to my drive for me to view."

Eric and I walked back to the surveillance room in silence. "You got a hunch, Mags?" came Quinn's voice from the radio.

"Yep."

We returned to the room and Yury pulled me into his lap as I handed Quinn the radio. Eric took the last open seat and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the camera screens. Yury ran a hand up and down my back and I continued to think. I could feel dawn approaching and stood up.

"Dawn is approaching. Let us die for the day and regroup tomorrow. Sookie may have some insight as well," I announced. Eric and Quinn stood up and moved to leave. Yury stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He is that important to you, isn't he?" Yury asked.

I turned to Yury and nodded. "I will make him my child if he pulls through without any lasting damage."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I will take care of him till he dies," I said softly. "He is my responsibility and I won't back out."

Yury nodded. "Alright. Let's go so the weres can take over."

I let Yury lead me out of the room and I nodded to the three weres waiting to take their shift. I stopped into Antonio's room and checked in on him. He was still sleeping heavily and hadn't moved since he was seen by Dr. Ludwig. I stroked his cheek and left the room.

I stepped inside my room and quickly changed into my nightgown. Yury was already under the covers with his head on the headboard watching me as I crawled in next to him. I curled up against his body and put my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"It will work out, kärlek," he soothed. I nodded and kissed his chest.

"Thank you, älskare."

The next night I woke up two hours before sunset and looked up at Yury. He was still dead and looked so peaceful. I smiled and ran my hand over his chest. Yury stirred and looked down at me and smiled as he ran a finger down my cheek.

I moved quickly and was straddling his legs. Yury cupped my face and smiled as he kissed my forehead. I looked into his deep brown eyes and kissed him with the passion I felt for him. He returned the kiss just a furiously and pulled me closer to him as he flipped us around so he was on top of me.

"It has been far too long," he growled lustfully as he ripped my gown away from my body.

"It hasn't been two hundred years yet," I giggled as I ripped his boxers off of him.

"A decade is too long for me," he growled as he trailed kisses down my body.

I sighed and closed my eyes in pleasure. "Let's see where we are in a hundred years and then discuss what is on your mind."

"Deal," Yury agreed. "Now, let me worship you till the sunsets."

Two hours later I emerged from my bathroom fully clothed and followed by Yury. I was wearing loose black pants with a black stretch top. Yury had put on a pair of blue jeans and a cream silk button down shirt. It contrasted so well with his dark skin tone that had to admire it while I pulled my hair back into a braid.

I went to check on Antonio and smiled at the nurse that was staying with him. "Any news?" I asked.

"He woke up around one o'clock today and ate a little bit," informed the nurse. "He has been restless and moving every once in a while but he is still recovering."

I looked at the nurse and back to Antonio. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him. "I am still here, Antonio. I will not leave you," I whispered. I sat up and smiled at the nurse. "Let me know when he wakes again. I will be here as soon as I can."

The nurse nodded as I left the room. I met Yury, Eric, Sookie and Quinn in my office and sat down behind my desk.

"What did you find out, Sookie?" I asked as I logged into my computer.

"Most of your staff has no clue what happened or that anything has happened," she stated. I raised an eyebrow at her. "There are a few that have been glamoured recently."

"How recently?"

"About the time your video feed was compromised."

"Shit," I swore under my breath. "My security guards that watch the feeds?"

Sookie nodded. "They were the only ones that were affected. I sent you an email."

"What about any other staff seeing Rodrigo talking to another vampire? Or even Antonio?"

"Rodrigo talks to any vampire that shows interest in him. He hopes to be turned someday. And no one remembers seeing Antonio talking to any other vampire without you present."

"Doesn't give me much to go off of," I sighed. "Thank you, Sookie. You and Eric are free to return home."

Sookie smiled and Eric stood up and bowed before they left. Quinn and Yury watched me as I covered my face with my hands and growled, "Quinn, take care of your guys."

"Yes, your majesty," he said quickly as he left the room. I quickly turned to my computer and started to enter in what I needed. Yury sat there watching me as he knew that I wouldn't want to be disturbed for a time.

I quickly went through the security feeds and found what I was looking for. I quickly saved the images and sent them to the Magistrate and the Council to log a formal complaint. I knew there wasn't going to be much done because it was a human; but this was a low blow, even for the vampire. I closed down my computer and looked at Yury.

"He is a determined, low down dirty bastard that will stoop to the lowest of levels to try to get me off my game," I growled. Yury raised his eyebrows in surprise. I hardly ever talked like that about anyone, let alone another vampire.

"Come, let's get you something to eat," he said calmly. "You haven't eaten in over two nights."

Yury moved beside me and lifted me up to my feet and pushed me out the door. I willing let him lead me to Antonio's room. I looked at him in shock. "You don't honestly believe..."

"Inform the nurse that you are going out and will be back in an hour," interrupted Yury. "Yes, I do believe that is what you are going to do."

I smiled at him and stepped inside. I informed the nurse what I was going to do and looked at Antonio for a few minutes before I turned and left. Yury was waiting for me outside of the room and lead me outside to his car. I chuckled as I saw it. "You still have the Gremlin? Why haven't you gotten rid of it?"

Yury smiled at the red car and opened it up. "Because it was a gift from you," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I am getting you a new car as soon as the contract is in effect." I sat down and laughed even harder at the sight of the dash board. I had found this car in the field of my California vineyard and moved it to the garage so I could fix it up. At that time Yury and I were arguing over the best car ever made. I had it just about finished when Yury sent me a Ford Pinto as a joke. I felt like I needed to return the favor and sent him the Gremlin in turn. Before I sent it to him I had decorated the dashboard with as many gremlin figurines I could find at the time.

"I bet you still have the Pinto," teased Yury as he drove out of the drive. I closed my eyes and looked away as the tears of laughter ran down my face. "I knew it! You will never get rid of it either."

"I don't drive it though!" Yury looked at me with a mock hurt. "Can you see me driving a car with that god awful orange paint? You could have picked a better color."

"It's the original color. I bought that car straight off the line like that," he chuckled. "I knew that one day we would get into a fight about cars and that was going to be my retaliation towards you."

"No wonder it has so little miles. Wait, you bought it because you knew that we were going to have a fight over cars?"

"Yep!" Yury stopped the car and stepped out and was over at my side to help me out. I looked at him and punched his arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For starting a fight with me just to give me a car," I shot back as we went inside a vampire only bar. Yury laughed. "At least it was a car and not jewelry."

"Why do you think I put gifts in the contract?" he whispered in my ear. I groaned as we sat down at the bar.

"Don't you dare over do it," I warned. "I hate to wear a lot of jewelry."

"I know this. I plan on gifting you with other things that I know you will like."

The bar tender set down two glasses of a special blend of blood that I liked and went back to the other vampires. I took my drink and turned to look at the crowd. "I am a girl that has practically everything. You will be hard pressed to find something that I would like."

"I can think of a few things that I can give you that you wouldn't say no too," he purred. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "But you will have to wait for them."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

kärlek (love in Swedish); älskare (lover in Swedish)

Links to the pictures of the cars are on my profile.

_Thanks for the reviews._


	21. Awakening

**Chapter 21: Awakening**

Two weeks after Yury left I was sitting on the foot of Antonio's bed knitting when he woke up and saw me. I smiled at him and slowly put down the needles. "Hey there," I said softly.

"Hey," he answered back weakly. Antonio had been waking up during the day for a few hours at a time but had never woken up at night. "How long have you been there?"

"Every night for the past two and a half weeks," I said.

"What happened?"

"You were glamoured into taking a bottle of pills while I was in a meeting," I told him truthfully. "It about ended your life."

"I don't remember doing that," he whispered.

"You were glamoured not to remember it. It is alright though," I soothed, "I found out who it was and they are not welcomed here again."

"That is good to hear," he smiled. He reached for my hand and I slid my body next to his and took his hand. "What happened with New York?"

I blinked at him and sighed. "We have a contract with New York."

"What does that mean?"

"I have agreed to meet with the King of New York for one week a year for the next five years till we go through the ceremony of signing a marriage contract." Antonio stiffened and took a sharp breath. "It's not till we meet our final death. The marriage contract is between two kingdoms for one hundred years. I have made arrangements of meeting him for only a certain amount of time and various other things. You have to understand, Antonio, vampires marry for power or security for only a certain time."

"Never for love?"

"Love can be seen as a sign of weakness. But some of us do marry for love, but it is still only a hundred year contract. It is longer than most human marriages. There is no divorce in vampire law, well there is, it is called the true death."

Antonio looked at me and thought it over. "Do you love the King of New York?"

"I have strong feelings for Yury. I won't deny it. I have known him far longer and we have an understanding of each other that comes from our friendship," I told him honestly.

"You don't feel that strong about me," he commented sadly.

"Antonio, I plan on making you my child. I care for you very much and I know that you will survive the passing of time; but I know that you will eventually want to be away from my side and explore the world on your own."

"I don't think that I would make a good vampire."

"Do you not want to be turned vampire anymore?"

"I need to think about it," he sighed as his eyes started to close.

"Very well. Sleep, Antonio," I whispered as I gave his cheek a kiss as his eyes closed. I stayed there and waited till he was in a deep sleep before I moved. I gathered up my knitting and left the room. Dawn was approaching in a few hours and I felt the need to talk to Yury.

I went into my room and changed into sweats and a tank top before picking up my phone and dialed Yury's number. I stood there looking at my phone and debated on pushing the call button when it rang. I looked at the number and smiled.

"Hey," I answered.

"Why hello," purred the familiar voice. "I was just thinking about you and decided that I would call and check in on things."

I sat down in the middle of my bed and sighed. "He woke up and talked to me tonight."

"That's good! Why do you sound depressed?"

"He asked about us," I said softly. There was no reply back for a breath. "I told him the truth. He was going to find out anyways so I figured that I could at least tell him about the contract."

"What did he have to say about that?" asked Yury.

"Not much, he wanted to think it over," I informed Yury. "He asked if I cared for you."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. He is debating on whether or not he wants to be turned."

"I love you too, Mags." I held the phone away from me and looked at it in disbelief. "Mags?"

"Say that to my face, Yury," I challenged.

"Next time I see you I will," he said back.

"You seriously love me?"

"I have loved you since that first night. You are my deadly angel of the night."

"Well, fuck a zombie," I breathed.

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Well I am glad for that," I chuckled.

"Good. I am sending you something. It should be there next week."

"Yur-y!"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Too late. It has been ordered and you can't do anything about it."

"You are infuriating some times."

"You will like it," he argued.

"Not the point."

"I don't care. I just hope that it will bring a smile to your face," he said. "I hated to see you so depressed while I was there for those few days."

"Are you going to be here to make sure I smile?"

"I planned on it."

"Fine!" I growled.

Yury laughed, "I will see you soon, kärlek."

I hung up the phone and laid back on my pillow. I looked up at my ceiling and wondered what Yury was bringing me to make me smile. I continued to think until death took me.

Antonio continued to wake up during the day and he was getting stronger. Within a few days he was walking to my room and spending a few hours there. I could smell his scent when I woke up from death. By the time I went to his room he was already asleep for the night. I would sit in his room for a few hours while I wrote him a letter and left it for him to read.

I continued on with my duties and waited for the day that either Antonio would come talk to me or when Yury would show up. Quinn made sure that I took a night to myself and watched old movies with me for the entire night. I felt a little better and was in a more tolerable mood for the next night at court.

The next night I woke up and found a letter on my chest. I opened up the envelope and read the letter several times over before dropping it on the bed and going to my bathroom. I stepped into my shower and turned on the water. I didn't even remove my clothes before the water pelted me. I cried my dead heart out and was soon curled up in the fetal position with the water still hitting my back. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear the door open to my shower stall.

Sookie stepped inside and crouched down to rub my back. I looked up at her and tried to control my breathing. She wiped my tears away and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"H-he… he left," I sobbed.

"I know, Mags," she soothed. "I saw the letter." Sookie pulled me upright and stripped me out of my soaking clothes and turned the heat on the water up. "Eric canceled court tonight as soon as he felt your distress. Take as long as you need. We will be in your office."

She left and I felt a little better knowing that she could at least understand my hurt. I washed up and shut off the water. I stepped out and dried myself off with a towel Sookie had placed on my counter. I quickly dressed into my fighting clothes and pulled my hair back into a tight braid.

I stepped out of my bathroom and went to my office. Quinn was there and handed me a sheet of paper. I looked at it and nodded before I handed it back to him. He bowed and left. I turned to Eric and Sookie and tilted my head toward the door Quinn left through. We were quickly out the door and I was making my way out to my courtyard. Eric picked up Sookie and we took off towards the city limits.

When we landed Eric placed Sookie between us and we went into a large building. Sookie said nothing so I knew Eric had informed her that this was a small fighting pit left over from the from her great grandfather's time. Eric led Sookie to a seat and I turned to go down the stairs.

Quinn nodded to me as he opened the door to the pit for me. I stepped out and faced twenty other vampires that had broken a law that was punishable by death. The Magistrate had already seen them earlier this month and was just waiting for me to sign the punishment agreements.

I looked up and saw Yury come in and look at me. His face went blank as his eyes met mine. He quickly found Eric and Sookie and sat down next to them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Eric. I watched as Eric looked at me and noticed my nod.

"Antonio left today," he said coldly. "She is working out her frustration."

"Twenty to one?" hissed Yury.

"Relax, Yury. They are all under two decades old as a vampire." Yury growled and looked back at me. I gave him a wink and turned to the young vampires and sent them an evil smile. The Magistrate was explaining the rules to the vampires and turned towards me with a bored look.

"Very well," he said dryly, "Let the fight begin." He left the ring and the bell rang.


	22. Fight

**Chapter 22: Fight**

I was upset and I wanted to release that frustration. I knew that I could kill over half of these young'ins before the bell finished ringing but I wanted to make them suffer. I was in pain and the other vampires watching needed to know that. I waited for the first one to come after me before I even moved.

The eldest in the group had seen me fight once before and held back from coming after me. It was one of the youngest vampires that came after me first. I side stepped their attack and pulled off the left arm and threw it into the crowd. The crowd roared with satisfaction and watched as I started to dance between the vampires ripping off various limbs and throwing them across the pit.

I spent twenty minutes playing with the first ten vampires that came after me first. By the time they were just torsos and heads laying on the floor I stopped and smiled at the ten that I left for last. I had blood covering my entire body and I was feeling a little better.

The last ten were all older and had various skills. I pointed to the wall that had weapons and smiled as they went for them and circled me. I heard Sookie gasp and Yury growl in the stands. I chuckled as I crouched down. The first one came at me from behind and I jumped up and twisted to land behind him. When he stopped and turned to look at me my hands were instantly on his head and ripped it off. I threw it into the crowd before it exploded into goo. I laughed and waited for the next attack.

They started to come at me in pairs. I kept up my deadly dance and used them against each other. The blades were coated in silver and I laughed as I used the second vampire's momentum to thrust his blade into the third. I kept my hands free of the weapons and smiled while each vampire met their true death.

I saved the eldest for last and smiled as she looked at me. I knew she was a martial artist and trained with blades so this was going to be a spectacular death for her. She motioned for me to pick up a weapon and waited till I picked up a small knife. She ran towards me and jumped. I jumped up and met her in midair. We collided as I plunged my knife into her heart. She screamed as the wooden hilt hit her heart. She exploded while I held her in the air and I grinned as I held up my knife as I landed back on the floor. I looked at all the torsos of the first ten I fought and smiled.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," I growled before I walked out of the ring. Quinn opened my door and I walked to the showers without him following. I felt better and in a lighter mood than before.

I stripped out of my clothes and threw them in the trash before stepping under the water. I stood there letting the blood wash off of me and run down the drain when Yury stepped in and placed a bag on the bench. I looked at him as he stripped down and joined me.

I jumped in Yury's arms and wrapped my legs around him as he pressed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you, Magdalena," he said.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and love in them. "I love you, Yury," I responded. Yury kissed me with such force that I just held onto him as we joined our bodies.

An hour later I was dressed in a yellow sun dress that Yury had packed for me. He even went as far as to make sure that I had matching shoes, purse and jewelry. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and walked out of the building with him. I looked around and smiled at him.

"Do you have a car or were you hoping to catch a ride with me?" I teased.

"I was hoping to catch a ride with you back to your place so I can give you your gift," he purred. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer and nodded to indicate that he was ready to go. I took off and went back home as fast as I could. I didn't worry about my hair since I pulled it back into a braid. We landed five minutes later and I quickly pulled my hair out of the braid and let it fall naturally.

Yury took my hand and led me around to my driveway and stopped just short of something that was covered by a tarp. I looked at him and raise an eyebrow. Yury smiled and pulled the tarp off. I gasped and looked at the motorcycle. It was yellow and matched my dress. I smiled at Yury and hugged him.

"You got me a 1948 Indian Chief?"

"I remember you talking about how Sahure made you give yours to him and I thought that I would get you a different one," smiled Yury.

"You picked a good color," I smiled as I kissed him. Yury put his arm over my shoulders and smiled as he handed me the keys.

"There is the smiled I wanted to see," he sighed. I stood there admiring my bike and looked towards my private garages.

"Don't be disappointed, but I am going to put her in the garage," I said softly.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I'm not going out right away to ride it and see what she can do."

"You already know what she can do. I won't hold it against you."

I smiled and moved the motorcycle to the garage stall that held all of my motorcycles. I punched in my key code and waited for the door to open. Yury let out a low whistle at the sight of the motorcycles. I smirked and moved the bike to a spot that was open near the back and set the kickstand. I turned and looked at Yury.

"Tell me you don't have anymore," he said.

"Okay, I won't tell you that I have more," I grinned. Yury looked at the twenty bikes and shook his head. "I am waiting till I think that the state is stable before I build the garage to store all of my vehicles. Once I became Queen I had all of my stuff moved out of my California home and brought it all here."

I stepped out of the garage and closed the door. Yury placed his arm back around my shoulders and walked with me back inside. "What are you doing with your California home?"

"The family that rents the vineyard from me is renting it out right now. I figured they might as well rent it since they are working the land."

I walked into my sitting room and sat down on the largest couch in there. Yury sat next to me and moved my legs so they were across his. He started to kneed my legs and looked at me.

"I was worried about you earlier," he said.

"I know. I heard you growl," I chuckled. "You have seen me fight worse before. Why were you so worried this time?"

"Because this time you are a Queen and hold standing throughout the community. A Queen shouldn't be in the pit fighting."

"True, but would you wanted to face me when I finally released my wrath? It was better that I did it this way," I argued.

"I know. I just hate seeing you get hurt."

"The wounds I get from the fight will heal. The emotional hurt needed to be released and with all that I have went through in the past few months, it is amazing that I haven't snapped before."

"Why don't you go after him?" suggested Yury.

"It was his choice. I told him that I would respect that," I murmured.

"Well, he is a fool for not wanting to be with you," stated Yury.

"I don't think that it was his true choice," I sighed.

"You think he was glamoured?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"Sahure. He has wanted me all to himself since he saw me. He has put off making another child because of me. He was pissed off that I was going to make a child. That's why I moved everything out of California."

"Do you think he will retaliate?"

"I don't know what he will do. I just know that he is not allowed to come into my state anymore. I logged a formal complaint with the Council."

"But the maker's rights to their children are absolute."

"Not when the children have the ability to deny their maker," I explained. "I have been able to deny Sahure for over a century now. I just never felt like using that power."

"When did you find out about this?"

"I had a phone call from HER after my fight with Sophia-Anne. It was just dusk where she was when she called me."

"You talked to HER?"

"I was a protector of HERs for some time. She was just informing me of something that I found very useful."

"That's nice to know that SHE is looking out for you," said Yury in awe. I smiled and nodded.

"So do you think that the fight was too gruesome? I noticed that Sookie was looking a little pale at the end."

"You have been cleaner in the pits before. But I understand that you needed to let your rage show to all that were there," he said softly. "But I think you scared any vampire that lives in the state into not crossing you or break any rules."

"Well, then it should be a quiet few months." I pulled my phone out of my purse as it started to vibrate and read the text. "Eric was in awe of me tonight. Apparently he hasn't seen such rage since he was an enforcer."

"I can vouch for that. He never took his eyes off the fight. I think he actually sat a little straighter when you took out that last one. He defiantly had a smug look on his face when he and Sookie left."

"I bet he had Pam there placing a bet for him. I wonder what the odds were."

"I heard that if someone placed a bet on the twenty the payout was a thousand to one."

"A thousand dollars to one dollar bet against me? I hope that no one was foolish enough to bet on that."

"There were a few. None of them had ever seen or heard of you fighting." I chuckled and sat forward. Yury turned and looked at the door as Quinn came in with Bill behind him.

"Mr. Compton, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sweetly.

"Your majesty," he bowed and moved closer. "We are fully operational."

"Fantastic! All of the programs are in place and people are secure?"

"Correct."

"Something went right finally!" I sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Compton. That has been much needed good news."

"Your majesty," said Bill as he bowed and turned to leave. Quinn opened the door and closed it behind him. He set up the projector and started up the movie that I wanted to watch the other night. Yury looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I found a very obscure movie and I had to buy it to find out what it is about," I explained to him as Quinn started the movie.

"I'm scared," teased Yury.

"You should be," chuckled Quinn as he sat down next to me. "My sister watched this and raved about it for weeks."

Rodrigo came in with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas for him and Quinn. Yury turned me and placed my feet in front of the couch and pulled me closer to him. Quinn smirked and gave me a wink.

"What is the name of this movie?" asked Rodrigo as he sat down on the floor and handed Quinn a soda.

"Meet the Feebels," answered Quinn as he took the soda.

"Who directed it?" asked Yury.

"Peter Jackson, you know, the same guy that did the Lord of the Rings trilogy," I answered as I looked at the cover. "Says here that this is rated 'R'. So, not suitable for children. How old is your sister?"

"Not nearly old enough to watch this but she did anyways," grumbled Quinn. "She says it is like Muppets on crack, quite literally."

"I think that this is going to hurt," muttered Yury as the movie started. I giggled and curled my feet up and under Quinn and snuggled closer to Yury.

* * *

**A/N:** Now don't get too upset. Antonio will be back! I promise. As for the movie 'Meet the Feebels', it is a movie created by Peter Jackson and is exactly how I described it- "muppets on crack". If you are old enough to watch it I suggest you try to find a copy and have all your friends over to suffer the pain with you.

Thank you for all the reveiws and favorited.


	23. Return

**Chapter 23: Return**

Two weeks later I was back into a routine of my nights and still missing the company of Antonio and of Yury. Yury had a presence in my life that I was rather fond of having. I spent a few nights contemplating on what it would be like if I wouldn't have taken on the role of Queen. I know that I probably would have ended up in my New York City penthouse and keeping up my appearance in Court when I needed to be there. Who knows how anything else would have gone.

I was sitting in my office when David poked his head in and smiled. I raised an eyebrow as he came in with a beautiful woman at his side. She looked rather nervous and clung to David. I smiled politely and stood up.

"Your majesty," beamed David. "I would like to introduce to you, my fiancée, Josephine Powers."

My smile grew as I came around the desk. "Congratulations, David!" I gave David a hug and turned to Josephine and held out my hand. She looked at David and he nodded in encouragement. She took my hand and smiled timidly. "Please, sit down."

I went back around my desk and sat down and smiled at the two. "So, when is the big day?"

"We were thinking of June next year," replied David.

"Long engagement but I understand the reason for it," I smiled. David smiled in understanding. He was all too used to me finding out details that many didn't know. Josephine turned to David with a confused look. "Josephine, tell me a little bit about yourself. There is no need to be shy around me."

Josephine turned to face me and took a deep breath. "Well, my parents passed in Katrina while I was at college. I came back down here to bury them and teach high school history," she said in brief.

"High school history? Interesting. It is always nice to know that you touch the future generations in some ways," I smiled.

"That's what I think," smiled Josephine.

We talked for an hour and Josephine seemed to relax about me by the time the two left. I smiled as I waved to them as David drove away and I turned to see Quinn standing at the door watching me.

"Nothing like young love to put a smile on your face," he commented. I nodded and stepped towards him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him. "He is here."

I looked up at him and blinked. "Where? How long?"

Quinn looked at me and smiled. "He just arrived as you were walking out. I have him in the lounge waiting for you."

I gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek and took off with all the speed that I had in me to my lounge and stopped just outside the door. I took a deep breath and clammed myself down before I took a step in.

His scent hit me hard and I looked at the man who left me with no answers. He was standing across the room and turned as I shut the door behind me. His face fell and he sat down by the pool. I walked slowly towards him and sat down next to him.

"I trust that you have found your answers?" I asked coolly. I didn't want him to know how much it had hurt me when he left.

"A few," he replied. "Some I have to ask you about."

"Then ask me, Antonio," I said softly.

"Why didn't you turn me as soon as you met me?"

"Because you weren't ready for it," I sighed. "You needed closure in order to accept it and I wanted to make sure that you had that."

"Why didn't you come after me? I know that you can find me since you have had my blood and I yours."

"You asked me not too. I honored your wish. Eric tried to convince me that I should have went after you but I wanted to honor your wish for a time."

"How long would you have given me?"

"I would have come to find you in a year and ask how long you wanted and honored your choice," I sighed. "I just want you to be happy and if it isn't with me, then so be it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I am a very different vampire."

"So I have been told," he smiled.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I have been staying at Quinn's," he said sheepishly. I took a sharp breath and forced myself to stay where I was. "Do not blame him. I asked if I could and promised to come tell you my decision once I made it."

"I will only hold it against him that he knew where you were and kept it from me," I growled softly.

"I didn't want you to come after me and I made him promise not to inform you," soothed Antonio. "Please don't punish him. He helped me come to terms with things."

"I do suppose that he would be the best source of information on how different of a vampire I really am," I conceited. "I know he meant well and his place would probably be one of the safer places for you."

"So you're not going to punish him?"

"Not as much as I would have if I didn't see his reasoning behind it," I smiled. "He might get a good tongue lashing but not much more."

"That is good to hear," smiled Antonio. He looked into the pool and saw the fish coming up to beg for food. "I accept the fact that you are willing to turn me vampire. What I am not willing to accept is the marriage contract between you and New York."

I nodded in understanding and looked at Antonio. "Is it the contract or is it Yury?"

"Yury," he admitted. "I see how you are when you are around him and I do not want to stand in your way of true happiness."

"My contract with Yury will end at the end of a century," I explained. "As a queen I must do what is best for my kingdom. If it makes me happy along with the contract then it is an added bonus."

"If you weren't a queen?"

"I probably would have ended up in New York in my penthouse that was part of a previous contract and would have been in Yury's court most of the time," I rambled. "Yury and I have a past. We enjoy each other's company and are happy together."

"You love each other."

"We do. I won't deny it."

"I wish to have that type of love again in my life." I could see the pain in his eyes and nodded.

"Then go and find it," I encouraged. "I will not stop you. I will always be here and I will not try to change your mind."

"You would seriously let me go back home with no repercussions?"

"I do not fault you for not wanting to give up the daylight. You have a son that you want to be an active part in his life. You cannot do that if you are dead for the day."

"You are really alright with my decision to not be turned?" he asked.

"I respect it. And I want you to stay in my villa in Italy when you return," I replied. "I will let you know when I am coming to stay there and ask that you keep my room open for me."

"I will not stay in your villa. I will stay at my family's home and raise Loranzo."

"Understandable. Do you need me to arrange transportation?"

"David has already helped me with that," he said as he stood up. I stood up and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I will send you your stuff."

"Keep the portrait," he said. "I will paint another one."

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled him into a hug. I saw everything that Antonio was feeling over the past month and took a deep breath. "Do not worry about anything but living your life."

Antonio nodded and turned to leave. "I will never forget you, Magdalena."

I nodded and watched him leave the room before I sat down on a chair and took a deep breath. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed.

"Fangtasia, where your thirst dies here," said a bored voice.

"Pam, it's Mags," I replied as I stood up and started to walk.

"What can I do for you, Mags?"

"I need retail therapy, care to go shopping with me?"

"Now?" asked Pam in a slightly excited voice.

"We will leave for New York on Sunday and come back Tuesday."

"I will be there," she purred. I chuckled and hung up the phone. I dialed Yury's number and stepped into my room.

"It's early, lover," he answered.

"I can call back," I joked as I shut the door.

"Not when there is something that you want to tell me," he purred. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know me too well," I chuckled.

"That I do," he agreed. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Pam and I will be up there Sunday and Monday for some retail therapy. I expect to see you sometime while I am there." I flopped down on the bed and grabbed a book from my nightstand.

"Only two nights of shopping?"

"Pam has to work and I have court Tuesday night," I explained.

"Of course. I will set up a few stores to remain open late for you two," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Yury."

"See you soon, lover." We hung up at the same time and I opened up my book to read for a few hours. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Eric?"

"_What happened?"_ he asked in our native tongue. I could tell that he was still at Fangtasia and didn't want to give away any emotion while on the phone.

"_Antonio came by and asked to not be turned and to return home,"_ I sighed as I explained to him.

"_And you let him go?"_

"_I'm not going to force him to stay where he isn't happy,"_ I growled.

"_Alright; I am just concerned about your happiness."_

"_Join the club,"_ I grumbled.

"_Are you taking Sookie?"_

"_Doesn't she have to work?"_

"_So? I am sure Sam will understand."_

"_Sookie won't bail for shopping. Pam will be enough company,"_ I argued. _"Besides, Yury will join us while we are there."_

"_Well, have fun shopping then,"_ chuckled Eric as he hung up. I smiled and returned to my book.

* * *

**A/N:** Antonio didn't seem to be a good fit for a child. I do have plans on Mags creating a child but just not yet. Next chapter is going to be a big leap in the time line so don't worry about missing several months.

_Thanks for the favorited and the reveiws!_


	24. Wedding

**Chapter 24: Wedding**

It was the last weekend in May and I was trying not to break out into hysterical laughter when Pam came out of my closet. Josephine was in my closet having another break down about how she didn't want to go out tonight. Pam and I had been called into action by Josephine's Maid-of-Honor to plan the bachelorette party and we had so many things planned that it blocked off the entire weekend.

"I will not have it," shrieked Josephine as Pam and I giggled.

"You are going to wear it weather Pam glamours you or not," threatened Sookie from inside my closet. I howled with laughter and waited for Josephine to come out of the closet. We had picked out the brightest pink material we could find and made a dress that clung to her every curve.

Pam had found a Bachelorette sash from an all night adult store and had it with her for the night. Sookie had made a phone call and talked to her cousin Claude about renting out his club for a private party. The night was planned and we weren't taking no for an answer.

"Fine," growled Josephine and she came out in the dress and stilettos that matched. Pam quickly took a picture and smiled.

"David is going to drool over this picture, Jo!" exclaimed Pam. Sookie came out and smiled at me.

"I can't believe that you made that dress, Mags," complimented Sookie, "You have a great eye for fashion."

"You should see her wedding dress," commented Pam. Josephine beamed and looked in the mirror. Shock took over her face and I moved behind her.

"Like sex on a stick, girl," I smiled. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Come on the night isn't getting any younger." And with that we four girls were climbing into my GTO and off to the club where Josephine's friends were meeting us.

Josephine had taken sometime to soften to the idea that her fiancé was working for a vampire. She was nervous about meeting me and took a few hours to come around to the idea that I wasn't going to hurt her. We had quickly found a comfortable place for a friendship to flourish and she soon was coming to me about the wedding plans. Her few day time friends were busy with their lives that they weren't much help with all of the planning and I was always willing to help out when I wasn't dead. On the few times Josephine came in when I was busy, Pam and Sookie were always around to help out till I could join them.

So when Josephine's Maid-of-Honor called me up to help her with the Bachelorette party, I agreed and quickly informed Pam and Sookie what was going on. David had kept asking what was going on and I kept telling him that he couldn't know since he wasn't a girl. I had even gotten Eric, Yury and Quinn to take David out for a Bachelor party the same night and was ecstatic when they all agreed to help out.

I pulled us to a parking space in the front of the club and smiled as Josephine blushed. We went inside and joined the twenty other women that had gathered for the private party. Claude came up to Josephine and smiled.

"You get the seat of honor tonight," he purred. I laughed as Josephine's mouth dropped. Sookie had informed me that Claude didn't care too much for women but loved to exploit his body for the money he got from the lonely housewives. Pam and I went to the bar and fought hard not to pounce on Claude. His fae blood was the strongest scent in the club and we promised not to drain him.

An hour before dawn we left the club and poured an unconscious Bride-to-be into the back seat of my car. Pam and I had amused ourselves with a few of the more tantalizing dancers in the back and were happy enough to leave Claude alone. Sookie sat in the passenger seat and smiled at me.

"This was fun," she said lazily. Pam and I laughed. "What?"

"You're drunk, Sookie," I chuckled. "Is Eric going to be mad that we are bringing his bonded back drunk?"

Pam laughed. "I don't know. She's never been this drunk before."

"Sookie, no puking in the car," I warned her. "Just let me know when to stop and you can lean outside."

"You worry too much," slurred Sookie as her head rolled side to side. I shared a look with Pam and got us back to my place as quick as possible.

I came up the drive with a very concerned Eric standing in front of my garage. Pam and I burst out into giggles as I parked the car. Eric was at Sookie's door and picked her up.

"What did you two do to her?" he growled.

Pam and I picked up Josephine and giggled. "Nothing more than what we did to Jo here."

Sookie woke up and looked at Eric. "Oh goodie," she sighed, "I'm gonna get laid."

Eric looked at Sookie in surprise as Pam and I peeled with laughter again. "Don't be mad at them," smiled Sookie. "They were very good children and didn't drain my cousin."

Eric looked at us and rolled his eyes before turning back to Sookie. "Let's get you to bed, lover."

"Where we can have sex?" asked Sookie in a cheerful voice.

"As long as you don't pass out," purred Eric. He took off to their room and left Pam and I holding up a very passed out Bride.

I looked at Pam and we rolled our eyes as we made our way to the room I had set aside for Jo. Pam folded back the covers of the bed and helped me undress her and put her into comfortable pants and top for the night.

"Do you think we are in trouble?" asked Pam. I smirked as we heard Sookie scream out Eric's name.

"I would take that as a no," I replied. Pam and I left the room and went down the hall. We both felt the approach of dawn and Pam went to her room. I chuckled as Sookie continued to cry out Eric's name and went into my sound proof room. I made a mental note to sound proof the other rooms as soon as I could as I closed the door.

Yury was lying down in my bed and smiled at me. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Jo is successfully passed out and smiling about her last night of freedom," I chuckled as I went to my bathroom and changed.

"Sounds like Sookie enjoyed her night as well," he commented.

I laughed and came into the room. "You mean still enjoying the night. She is so _drunk_. It is rather amusing to see her when she isn't keeping her shields up."

"I bet," smiled Yury as I crawled up next to him. He took a deep breath and smiled. "You smell absolutely delicious."

"Sookie's cousin is full fae," I smiled. "Pam and I were good girls through the night and he gave us a treat when Sookie wasn't looking."

"A treat?"

"He mixed in some of his blood with our last drink," I smiled. "It was worth the money to have it."

"Nummy," purred Yury as he flipped us and started to kiss down my body. I sighed and smiled. "I like it when you go out with the girls."

"Why is that?" I smiled as he slid my red negligee down off my shoulders.

"You are in a far better mood and you smell so delicious. I can practically taste the other men that rubbed up against you," he growled.

"Does it make you jealous?"

"It makes me want to mask their scent with mine," he said as he threw my negligee across the room. I giggled at the possessiveness that Yury was starting to show. "What do you find amusing, lover?"

"You are so possessive of me that I find it rather amusing," I answered as he raised himself above me.

"Is it so bad that I want to be yours and have you as mine?"

"Tell me you didn't get rid of Antonio?" I said in all seriousness. I grabbed Yury's face and made him look me in the eye.

"I would never do that to you," he said in all honesty. "It pained me to see you in the pain that you were in that if I could correct it I would."

I nodded and gave Yury a kiss. "I believe you. Now where were you?"

Yury smiled and growled as he raised my legs to wrap around him.

* * *

The next night I woke up and went to my bathroom for a shower. Yury joined me shortly and made sure that the scent of all of the other men was off of me. I laughed and enjoyed the attention of my jealous lover.

We dressed and I went to my office to find two very hung over humans nursing cups of coffee. I smiled at them as I sat down. Yury chuckled and gave me a kiss before leaving as Pam walked in with a tray of food.

"How are the two humans feeling this night," smiled Pam as she set the tray on the table set between them.

Jo looked up and groaned something before taking a sip of her coffee. Sookie smiled and grabbed a few grapes. "Not as bad as I was expecting," she said cheerfully.

"Of course not, Sookie," I chuckled. "Eric made sure you had some of his blood to counter the effects for you."

"Yeah," giggled Sookie.

"Sounded like a fun night for you both at least," teased Pam. Sookie blushed and took a sip of her coffee. I chuckled and turned on my phone to check my messages.

"At least you ladies gave me another day to recover before my wedding," said Josephine gratefully.

"Tonight is spa night," I informed her. "We shall spend the night in my lounge getting pampered and beautified for your wedding. All of your bridesmaids should be here shortly and we will start."

"No drinking?" asked Josephine hopefully.

"Not unless you want too," I smiled.

"No more booze," begged Josephine. I smiled and nodded.

Quinn poked his head in the door and smiled at me. "They are here."

"Thank you, Quinn," I smiled.

_Now that's what I would like to have between my legs before I get married!_ screamed Josephine's mind. I glanced at Sookie and she coughed into her coffee before looking at me. We shared a look and remained quiet.

"Let's go get rested up," smiled Sookie as she stood up and looked at Josephine. Josephine nodded and followed Sookie and Pam out the door. Quinn looked at me as I bent over laughing silently.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Jo thinks that you are just a sex popsicle," I smiled at him. Quinn laughed and shook his head as he sat down.

"It's a good thing I'm not out to stud," he commented. I nodded in agreement and leaned back. "So when are we going to go through all of this for you?"

"Stop that thought right there," I sighed. "I don't even want to know what is planned for me coming up in four plus years."

"We could always get your favorite band to perform a private concert for you," suggested Eric as he stepped inside with Yury.

"Can't. Half of the original band members are dead," replied Yury before I could. I smiled and nodded. Eric looked at him and shrugged.

"Alright. Second favorite."

"Dead," I replied.

"Favorite band where everyone is alive?" inquired Eric.

"No longer performing together," replied Quinn for me. I laughed as Eric growled at me.

"So sorry, daddy, that my favorite bands are so difficult," I said in a mocking tone.

Eric blinked at me and scowled. "Never call me that again."

"Very well, _father_," I chuckled.

"That just makes me sound old," he sighed.

"You are old!" I laughed.

"I am only twenty years older than you are, young lady," he scowled.

Yury roared with laughter now. "Now you do sound like a father!"

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at me. I shrugged and smiled at him as I stood up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" asked Eric. I turned around and smiled.

"We are still partying," I replied simply before turning and disappearing.

I joined the girls in the lounge and smiled at all of the humans getting massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. Pam smiled at me from the couch and motioned for me to join her. I jumped over the couch and sat down next to her. She handed me a TrueBlood and started the movie we decided to watch while everyone else was getting pampered.

Two hours before dawn Pam and I looked around at all of the sleeping humans and shared a look. Eric had claimed Sookie just after midnight and all of the bridesmaids sent Josephine to bed at two o'clock. At three one of the bridesmaids got brave enough and offered herself to Pam. Pam quickly took the girl to her room and was back before anyone noticed that they were gone. I smirked at Pam as I glanced at the girl's neck and saw no marks. Pam smiled and flopped down next to me on the couch.

"She has a twin," she whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Pam giggled and curled up next to me as we watched the humans drift off to sleep.

Yury poked his head in and smiled at us. "The lions among the lambs," he chuckled. Pam and I grinned with our fangs out. "Can I convince you to join me for the rest of the night?"

"No," snorted Pam. Yury gave her an un-amused look and looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and got up.

"Sorry, Pam, I am going to try to out scream Sookie tonight," I said. Pam just laughed as she finished the last movie. Yury picked me up and carried me to my room. I giggled and playfully pounded on his back. "No, no, no. Don't throw me onto the bed and have your way with me," I laughed.

Yury laughed and opened my door. He threw me across the room and I landed on my bed as he shut the door. I giggled as I watched him take off his clothes and pounce on me. "Don't worry," he growled. "I'll be rough tonight."

I squealed in delight and pushed him off of me as I ran to the other side of the room. Yury landed gracefully and smiled as he ran after me. I kept out of his reach just enough for him to grab onto different pieces of my clothing and rip them off before I sped up.

Soon we were in the shower with the water running over us as I was pressed up against the black marble wall screaming Yury's name as he was screaming mine.

* * *

The next evening I was sitting in my bathroom as Yury ran a brush through my hair and pinned it up to allow the natural curls to look like they were cascading down. Pam was with Josephine and the rest of the bridesmaids as they were getting ready. Yury looked at me in the mirror and smiled as he ran his fingers through my red hair.

"This is the only part of you that shows that you have such a fire within your spirit," he soothed. I smiled and turned to face him.

"You and Godric are the only men that ever really liked to style my hair," I said softly.

"Godric loved your hair," commented Yury as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "He used to describe it as running your hands through silk threads. And he is correct. It is the most luxurious feeling to run my hands through your hair."

"Now you are just trying to get me out of my dress for tonight," I teased him. Yury leaned down and kissed me.

"I am patient enough to wait till after the reception is over and the newlyweds are on their way towards their honeymoon," he purred. I giggled and kissed him.

"I must say, you look dashing in your tux."

"Later you can see what is underneath the tux," he teased. I stood up and examined myself in my full length mirror and smiled as I turned to see how the cream colored dress hugged my curves and how my hair covered half of my exposed back. Yury watched me with lust in his eyes as I went to my safe and pulled out a few jewels that would go perfect with the dress.

"Shall we go see how the bride and groom are doing?" I suggested. Yury nodded and walked with me towards the room where David was getting ready at.

David was pacing back and forth and Quinn was rolling his eyes when I walked in. I grabbed David and made him look at me.

"David, I don't do this normally but you need this," I stated simply. David looked into my eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. I continued to look at him and smiled. "Calm down and remember to breath. This is your wedding day and everything will go just fine. If you need to feel nervous, do it after your honeymoon when you are back in the states."

"Thank you," he sighed as he visibly calmed down.

"You're welcome," I smiled, "I am off to check on the bride." I left the room and walked down the hall to where Eric was standing guard.

"Pam has already glamoured her into being calm as well," he sighed. I laughed and stepped inside. Pam was finishing up putting on makeup on the Maid-of-Honor and smiled in relief at me. I walked over to Sookie and started to pin up her hair.

Within a half hour Pam and I had everyone finished and lined up at the door. Eric stepped inside and smiled at all the ladies and gave Sookie a quick kiss before taking his place as escort to Josephine. I smiled as Sookie and I stepped out of the room and went to the guys. I knocked on the door and smiled at Yury.

"They are ready," I informed him. Yury opened the door and motioned for the guys to come out of the room. Rodrigo, Quinn and David came out of the room. David smiled at me and held out his arm for me to take.

"Ready or not," he joked. I laughed and we started to walk down to the throne room. I had rearranged it for the night to be a chapel for the wedding. My throne was in my room for the time being and I smiled when the memory of what Yury and I did on my throne last night slipped into my head. Yury smirked and looked behind to me as he felt my lust build up.

Yury was escorting Sookie to our awaiting chairs before David and I stepped inside the room. There were various vampires and other associates that knew David through me that I invited to attend since neither the bride or groom had any family to speak of. I smiled as I past by all of my sheriffs that were seated.

I released David as I went to my chair and sat down waiting for the bridal party. Yury took my hand and gave it a quick kiss before Pam walked in and sat down next to Sookie on the other side of the aisle. Everyone turned and stood up as the bridal march started. Yury kept a hand on the small of my back as we watched the flower girl and the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Josephine appeared at the door way with Eric and smiled at me.

The ceremony went fairly quick and I glanced over at Sookie and reached out to her thoughts. I would have to see about getting the State of Louisiana to approve vampire-human marriages. Iowa had already approved of it just after Vermont and we had it on the docket for next year.

Yury squeezed my hand when it came to the vows and held my eyes during the exchange. I smiled at him and squeezed back. By the time the reception started we had moved outside to enjoy the night and toasted the newlyweds.

I had danced with the groom and even had Eric request for a dance. I was surprised when Eric came to collect his dance. It was a complicated dance that I knew and loved to dance but Yury was still learning it. I laughed as we spun ourselves out onto the dance floor.

"I didn't know that you knew this dance," I giggled.

Eric spun me out to arms length and pulled me back in. "Yury mentioned that it was your favorite dance but he had two left feet when it came to this one," smiled Eric.

"And you just happen to know it?"

"I met the dancer that created it," said Eric smugly.

"When did you meet Gustav?" I asked suspiciously.

"About a year before he died."

"Five years after I met him," I commented. Eric smiled and threw me up in the air for the final flair. I did a few summersaults and landed gently in his arms. We smirked at each other and took a bow before heading back to our table.

"That was a good use of your ability," he commented so low that no one but I heard.

"That's what always makes that dance so difficult for others," I smiled. Eric chuckled and sat down next to Sookie.

"You were absolutely breath taking," said Yury as he kissed my shoulder.

A few hours later we were saying good bye to the newlyweds and I breathed a sigh of relief. Yury had an arm around my shoulder and chuckled as we turned to go back into the house. I smiled up at him and squealed before I took off running though my house. Yury growled and chased after me. I could hear Eric laughing as he shut the door to their room. Pam chuckled as she led the twins to her room for entertainment.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is out of the way... PHEW!


	25. Nighttime Escapes

**Chapter 25: Nighttime Escapes**

Yury had left two days after the wedding and things returned to a lull since David was gone. Rodrigo found this week a perfect time to go out on his own and make his way in the world. Quinn informed me that he had found a job with a contractor and was happy to work for him. I had wished Rodrigo luck before he left and made sure that he had money in his bank account. Quinn chuckled as we sat down to play chess.

"What's so funny, Quinn?" I asked as we set up the board.

"I was just wondering if you were going to suffer from empty nest syndrome," he smiled. I responded by throwing a pillow at him. We never did start the game of chess.

* * *

The next evening I got up and quickly dressed and styled my hair. I stepped out of my room and went to my office to pick up my phone. Quinn met me as I was stepping out and he stopped and looked at me.

"Mags?" He blinked a few times and continued to stare at me.

I raised an eyebrow and stood there. Tonight I was going out and I didn't want anyone know who I was. I had put on a pair of low cut jeans that laced up the sides, a bright pink corset to hold me in place and a black leather jacket. I had found a cute pair of black heels in New York and decided to wear them tonight as well.

"What?" I huffed as he stood there open mouth.

"What the…? What did you do to your hair?"

My hand went up to my hair and I twirled around my finger. I had cut it to be just past my shoulders and dyed it to a black with pink stripes. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know. Where you trying to not be noticed?"

"I don't want to be recognized for the next few nights. I'm going out to party."

"Well, you are going to be successful," answered Quinn. "You look like a teenager."

"So I look my human age? Great!" I squealed. "Well, I'm out. I have my phone if there is an emergency."

Quinn stood there and nodded as I walked outside. I needed to go to Fangtasia tonight and see about stealing Pam for a concert. I looked at the garage and then up to the sky. I stood there debating before I took off in flight.

I landed a half hour later in an alley across from Fangtasia and stepped out to walk across the parking lot. I noticed the fangbangers and chuckled as they stopped to stare at me. There was a young red headed vampire checking id's at the door tonight. I walked past her as she looked up at me and made to stop me.

She stood in front of me and I chuckled in amusement. "I need to see your I.D., please," she hissed.

"Of course, little girl," I purred. I snapped down my fangs and smiled at her. She stood up and nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she went back to the rope. I stepped inside and retracted my fangs. I took a quick scan and noticed that Eric was in his customary place with his phone in his hands. Pam was at the bar looking bored. She noticed me and I tilted my head towards her in acknowledgement. She smirked and went back to scanning the patrons.

I bounced up to Eric and sat down next to him. I crossed my legs and pulled out my phone. Eric glanced at me and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What do you think that you are doing, little one?" he asked.

"Taking advantage of my time off," I replied. Eric turned and looked at me and smiled as he raised a hand to touch my hair.

"It's very you," he commented. I smiled and Pam walked up and stood besides Eric.

"I almost didn't recognize you," smirked Pam.

"I figured that I could spend a few days looking my age for once and not like my title," I grinned. "Hey, Pam, do you want to go to a concert with me tomorrow night?"

I looked up at her and looked at Eric pleadingly. "Who's playing?"

"Blood Lust."

"Oo, can I?" she pleaded with Eric as much as she would allow herself to.

Eric rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Fine, but I want you both back before dawn."

"I was going to have Pam spend the day at my place," I pouted.

Eric gave a dramatic sigh, "Fine. But don't get into trouble." I giggled and smiled. "Why do I feel like a father?"

"Because you are one," I laughed as I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's not like I could deny you anyways."

"Yeah, but I don't like to pull rank." Pam chuckled and went to the back of the bar.

"I wasn't meaning that," he murmured. I smiled and sat a little straighter. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to see if I could get Pam for the concert. Other than that, I am just here to hang out. Maybe find a meal for the night."

"Well since you are here," mused Eric. "Could you go pick up Sookie? I was going to but I have business to attend to and won't be able to make it to her in time."

"She working tonight?" I asked as I stood up. Eric nodded. "Then no problems. I will go to Merlotte's and pick her up. You will have to take her home, though."

"Fine by me." Eric waved me off and I was out the door and taking off in the parking lot.

I landed at Merlotte's and smiled as I heard the commotion inside. I stepped inside and found Sookie working. Sam was behind the bar and did a double take when he saw me and smiled. I sat down at the bar and smiled back.

Jason stopped talking to his buddy Hoyt and came up towards me and sat down next to me. "Hi there," he sighed.

"Hey," I replied back. Sam smirked and warmed me up a bottle of TrueBlood. Sookie paused to give Sam her drink order and went back to give her food order to Lafayette. She turned back and saw me and held back a gasp.

"I haven't seen you here before," smiled Jason. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Jason Stackhouse, are you really trying to hit on me?" I smiled. Jason blinked at me. Sookie laughed and came up to me as Sam handed me my TrueBlood.

"Nice to see you, Mags," Sam smiled. Jason's face dawned with realization.

"Hey, Mags, what are you doing here?" asked Sookie cheerfully.

"Eric was delayed with business and asked me to come pick you up," I said casually. "What time are you off?"

"Another hour or so," she replied. I nodded and smiled as Lafayette stuck his head out.

"Oo-wie! Girl you are looking bad ass," he called to me.

"Hey, Lafayette," I smiled. I turned back to Jason who was still just staring at me. "Jason, knock it off. Go back to Hoyt and enjoy your guy time."

"Sorry, Mags, it's just that you look so unlike yourself," he babbled.

Sookie laughed, "She looks to be around her human age. Which is technically too young for you, Jason."

"Really?" asked Jason. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Jason, I was turned at the age of sixteen," I informed him.

"Aren't there laws against that?"

"Now there are. A millennium ago there wasn't," I chuckled. "Besides, in my day I would have already of had at least three or more children."

"But you didn't?" asked Jason.

"I never found a man who was willing to put up with me, Jason."

Sookie patted my shoulder and went to get her order and take care of her tables. I smiled and took a sip of my TrueBlood. Jason sat back and thought about what I said. Hoyt had walked up behind Jason and was interested in the conversation.

Sam smiled and wiped down the bar. He had heard all of this before and was amused by the tale. I could see in his mind that he was trying to envision me in my native clothing and couldn't come up with a good enough picture.

Lafayette finished cleaning the kitchen and came out to sit next to me. I turned and looked at him and smiled. "Lafayette, who are you trying to impress?"

"Shush girl," smiled Lafayette as he poured himself a drink. I laughed and continued to sit there talking while waiting for Sookie to get off her shift. Hoyt continued to ask me questions of the things that I had seen and was happy to hear more.

Sookie tapped me on the shoulder and motioned that she was ready to go. I paid for my drink and said my goodbyes as we left out the back entrance. Sookie drove me to her house and I stretched out of her car.

"Girlfriend, you need a new car," I told her. Sookie rolled her eyes. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text.

"No buying me a new car," shot Sookie.

"I'm not buying you a car," I looked at her innocently.

"Mags," she growled.

"What? I am not getting you any vehicle of any sort," I said in all honestly. I had just texted Eric to buy her one instead. He needed to take care of his bonded, not I.

"Good," she said as she walked into her house. I stepped inside and sat down at her kitchen table as she went to get ready to go. "How are we getting to Fangtasia?"

"I am taking you," I replied as I continued to text back to Eric.

"I didn't see your car."

"I'm not driving right now. It is too slow for me tonight. I wanted to do quite a bit before I have to die," I called back.

Sookie came back into the room and looked at me as she was putting on her shoes. "You mean you have been flying?"

"Yep." I stood up and put my phone back into my pocket. "Ready?"

"Let me get a scarf for my hair," she sighed as we went towards the front door. I stood out in her driveway and waited for her to lock up. "Eric is bringing me back?"

"So I have told him." Sookie nodded and tied her scarf around her head and stepped up close to me. I wrapped and arm around her and smiled. "I promise to not let go. Just enjoy the flight."

Sookie nodded and I took off. I took my time getting back to Fangtasia and landed softly in the parking lot. A few fangbangers watched in awe as Sookie took her scarf off and ran her fingers through her hair. I chuckled at their thought and Sookie rolled her eyes as we made our way inside the bar. Pam greeted us.

"Eric is still busy," she sighed. "You can take his throne if you want, Mags."

"Meh. I rather not. I have my own that I like far better," I chuckled. Sookie walked towards a booth that Eric had set aside for her and sat down to wait.

Pam leaned closer to me and whispered, "You may want to go back to his office."

I nodded and went back as Pam sat down to keep Sookie company. I opened the door to Eric's office and stepped inside. Eric was sitting in his chair and looked up at me. I turned to the couch and raised my eyebrows.

"What do we owe this visit too?" I said casually to the vampire sitting on the couch.

"Oh, come now, Mags," pouted the visitor. "Is that any way to treat a former lover?"

I hissed and moved to Eric's side. "We were never lovers, Ambrose."

Eric looked up at me and sighed. "Ambrose has decided to visit my area for a week and has kindly checked in with me."

"I saw nothing about a visit," I said kindly.

"I did not fill out any paperwork," Ambrose purred. "I am just touring the country and thought about visiting Louisiana again."

"Does Julius know that you are in _my_ kingdom?"

"Of course he knows," snorted Ambrose. I pulled out my phone and smirked as I dialed.

"Let's find out," I purred as I waited for my brother to pick up his phone.

"I have information on that human you took out of my area," said Ambrose in a dull voice.

"What information do you have?" Eric asked for me. I lowered my phone and waited.

"He is dead." I growled and heard Julius' voice on the other end.

"_Ambrose, you better not be where I think you are!"_ he growled.

"_And what if I am?"_ replied Ambrose.

"_Mags?"_ I snapped my phone up to my ear and listened to him and smiled at Eric.

"Thank you, brother," I purred. I hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of leather gloves as I walked back to the door. I pulled a silver chain out of the pocket of my jacket. "So you are a traitor to your kingdom?"

"So what if I am? You can't do anything about it."

"Oh, but I can," I purred. I put the silver chain around his neck and pulled him against the wall before Eric could stand up. "You see, my brother, your king, gave me permission to do what I will to you. And I intend for you to suffer."

"Mags," warned Eric. I looked at him and smiled.

"He is in your Area Sheriff. You are allowed to give him the torture that you so deem to fit his crimes. I will inform you of those crimes after he is locked away in the basement of your club." I moved quickly and wrapped the chain around Ambrose hands as well and held out the chain for Eric. He grabbed a pair of gloves and took the chain and led Ambrose to the basement.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and placed my gloves back into my coat pockets and sent a mass email to those I knew had a grievance with Ambrose as I sat down on the couch. Eric returned and sat down in his chair and looked at me.

"You will be getting emails of the grievances that others have of Ambrose," I told him calmly. "I have already sent you mine. Do with him what you will. I will accept your judgment."

I stood up and left the room. I went and sat down next to Pam and rolled my eyes. Pam patted my hand and looked at Sookie. Sookie finished her drink and looked at me.

"Old thorn?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Sook, a very old thorn." Eric was next to the table and looked down at me. If I was human his look would have frightened me. _Well there is a father look that I have never seen._ I blinked up at him. "I left it all up to you. I am no longer evolved."

"We will talk about this later," he growled to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Later then," I said as I left. I went outside and shot to the sky back to New Orleans and found a vampire bar where I could find a morsel for the night.

* * *

The next night Pam drove down and met up with me at a bar before the concert. I was in black leather and had on buckle boots. I looked like a teenager again and smiled as Pam came in wearing a similar black outfit and had her hair dyed purple.

"Seventeen-ish?" I asked. Pam nodded and smiled. "I hope that you gave him hell."

"I did," she laughed. "So, Ambrose…"

"Is an ass," I finished for her.

"Eric is fairly pissed that he did all that too you," she commented.

"That's why I can't dish out the punishment," I sighed. "I'm too involved."

"He's upset at all of the other emails he has been getting."

"Well, Julius will be here in a few days to see over the trial. I don't foresee a problem if Eric is in charge of a trial."

"You're brother is coming over?"

"Yep. That means Sahure will be here as well. And many other vampires," I sighed.

"Well, let's go enjoy the concert tonight. It sounds like you won't enjoy your nights for a while now," joked Pam. I nodded in agreement and we left the bar.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn... I thought I was done with Sahure. Antonio is dead? I hate my mind right now.

THANK YOU to all that have reviewed! For those who have favorited and set story alert... Thanks! It is nice to know that people are enjoying my writing.


	26. Big Brother

**Chapter 26: Big Brother**

The night after the concert I shaved my head before I allowed death to take me and rested knowing that my natural hair will be back when I awoke the next evening. Pam and I enjoyed the concert and even managed to go to a bar afterwards.

When I awoke the next evening I found that Julius was sitting in a chair in my room watching me. I raised myself up with my elbows and rolled onto my back. I flipped my now ever so long hair back and sighed. Julius was at my side in an instant and smiled down at me. I looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Did you have a good death, sister?" he asked in a low voice.

"As good of a death as one could have with the knowledge of your family descending upon your home," I groaned.

"Well, you best get up. You hair has grown and needs to be washed and brushed out," he said cheerfully. I groaned and got out of my bed and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and made sure that my hair was thoroughly washed and conditioned before I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and stepped back into my room.

Julius was already going through my closet and selected a crimson dress and matching shoes. He handed them to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I sighed and went past him to my drawers with my undergarments inside and pulled out a set that would go well with the dress. "I forget that you like to wear those things."

I smiled and dropped my towel and got dressed. Julius was in my room before I pulled on my heels and had my brush in his hand. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my chaise and pulled all my hair back for him to brush.

"What is it about you guys?" I murmured.

"What do you mean?" asked Julius.

"Sahure, Godric, Yury and you all love to brush my hair and make it pretty. What is up with that?"

"Your hair feels like silk to us," answered Julius. "It is so soft and so easy to work with that I can barely contain myself some days."

"Did you hear that we have a new sister?" I asked.

"I did. What do you think about that?"

"I feel relieved," I sighed. "He is distracted and is more compliant that I didn't accept his contract offer."

"You are already in a marriage contract?" asked Julius with a little bit of surprise.

"In about five years you will have a married sister," I smiled.

"With Yury?"

"How did you know?"

"Yury has had a _major_ infatuation with you since Godric told me about him meeting you in New York," laughed Julius.

"Well, he professes that it is more than infatuation."

"Oh?"

"He told me that he loved me," I stated. Julius stopped brushing my hair and looked at me in the mirror. "And I love him."

"That's wonderful to hear, Mags," smiled Julius as he continued to brush my hair. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Juls." Julius continued to brush my hair and worked it till the curls framed my face.

"Now, Sahure isn't scheduled to arrive for another two nights. So let us go see this Sherriff that is holding Ambrose," suggested Julius. I nodded and grabbed my phone. I noticed that I had a voice mail and checked it.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAGS? I SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT A NEW CAR?" yelled Sookie's voice on my voice mail. I cracked up and Julius looked at me. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ERIC TO BUY ME ONE! I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Click. I continued to laugh as I led Julius outside to my garage and opened the door that showed my 1947 Cadillac and Pinto that Yury gave me.

I pressed the button and the Cadillac's doors unlocked. Julius gave a sigh of relief and I chuckled. "Didn't want to take a ride in the Pinto, brother?"

"It is so undignified for us," he said as we sat down. I laughed and looked at the ugly orange paint.

"It is, but it is a classic and you know me and my cars."

"That I do." I pulled out of the garage and closed the door as I drove down the lane. "So, I hear tell that this Sherriff is also your human father?"

"You have heard correctly," I acknowledge. "You know him. It is Eric Northman. Godric's child."

"No." I nodded. "Did Sahure know of this?"

"Him and Godric both knew that I was his daughter. They both kept it from each of us till about four hundred years ago."

"When did you two finally meet?"

"Last year. Before I killed Sophia-Anne."

"I hear you were in the pits here recently as well." Julius gave me a disapproving glare and I rolled my eyes.

"How good do you feel when a lover leaves you?" I asked. "I felt like shit and wanted to work out all of my frustrations. It was the best place to do it and those vampires were committed for a crime anyways that deemed death as the penalty. I left half of them alive and made a skeptical of myself to where I have had a very peaceful time since that happened."

"I heard that you pretty much bloody the entire crowd and made it last almost an hour," he sighed. "That's not like you, Mags."

"I know. But I needed to make sure that all of my frustration was gone," I said quietly. "I am my father's child."

"I have seen you both fight before. I can honestly say that you two would be dangerous if you joined in on the same side of a fight."

"I would like to see him fight someday," I said wishfully.

We made small talk all the way to Shreveport and I parked in front of the bar and got out. Julius got out and snickered. "Fangtasia? Seriously?" I smiled and nodded. "How inventive."

We walked past the red head and went inside. Pam was in the back near Eric's office door and motioned for us to join.

We stepped inside Eric's office and I smiled at Sookie who looked positively pissed off at me. I sat down on the couch with Julius and looked at Eric as he was on the phone and typing something up on his computer. Pam smirked at me and rolled her eyes as she gathered up a few TrueBloods for us.

Eric hung up the phone and turned to me. "I am in so much trouble because of you, little girl."

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"That I wasn't supposed to buy her a car since I thought it needed to be replaced."

"I was told I couldn't buy her a new car. I made the promise that I wasn't buying her a new vehicle. And we kept to those promises," I said logically. "I texted you and told you that you needed to buy Sookie a new car and you went out and bought it on my recommendation. Not because you thought it needed to be replaced."

Sookie sat there with her arms crossed and glaring at the both of us. Eric nodded and turned to Julius. "What do you think, Julius?"

"Logically, Mags is correct," he replied. Sookie turned to him and glared. He smiled and looked at her. "Eric didn't buy you the car because he thought that you needed a new one. He bought it because he was told by his Queen that he needed to buy you a new car. Therefore, he was just following orders and Mags still didn't pay for it. Accept it, child."

"You two are so backhanded," she huffed. Eric and I laughed. Julius smiled and looked at me quizzically.

"Sookie, this is my brother, Julius Cesar," I introduced to her. "Juls, this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is Eric's bonded and a telepath."

Julius smiled, "Nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse." He turned to me. "Must be nice to not be the only telepath."

"It is," I agreed. I shot Sookie a look and smiled. Sookie blinked and smiled back. "Eric, Juls would like to see Ambrose."

Eric nodded and stood up. "This way. Mags, would you and Sookie like to stay here or meet us out front?"

"I am going to sit in your throne tonight," I smiled. Eric nodded and led Julius out of the room.

Sookie turned to me and gasped, "Seriously?"

"Yep. It was always nice to visit him and hold a silent conversation when Sahure was babbling on." We stood up and walked out. Pam came back and was holding a bottle for me and I smiled my gratitude.

I walked up to Eric's throne and sat down. The humans all gasped slightly and wondered who I thought I was to sit in Eric's chair. The vampires looked at me and all nodded in respect. Sookie sat down next to me and tried to not look nervous.

"They are pissed that you took Eric's place," whispered Sookie as she indicated to a group of regulars. I laughed and looked at the group. "And they are wondering who you are since I seem so at ease with you and all of the vampires nodded to you as soon as you sat down."

I turned to Sookie and smiled with my fangs down. "It is too much fun. I think that Juls would like a snack for tonight."

"Probably. He came all the way from Rome, so there is a good chance he is hungry," mused Sookie.

"So you have accepted that we need to have some human blood in order to keep looking so good?" I chuckled.

"I have. Eric has explained it to me and I accept that it needs to be done to keep you going. I just don't care if Eric feeds off of someone else," she said.

"He hasn't feed off of anyone but you in a long time, Sookie," I casually said. "At least he hasn't since I have met him."

"Really?" I nodded and noticed Sookie sat up a little straighter and had a smug smile on her face. I looked back over to the group of humans that continued to stare at us. I pointed to one of the males and motioned for him to come forward. Sookie stayed quiet and raised an eyebrow.

The male came forward and went to his knees before he reached the stage. I took my foot and raised his chin up and looked him over. I went into his mind and found out what I needed and smirked.

"Justin, sit on the first step just off to the left," I ordered. He scrambled to take his place and sat there looking at me. "You are for my brother." His face light up and a smile went across his face.

I looked across the bar and saw another male and smiled. He was burly and looked like he could cause trouble if need be. I went into his brain and chuckled at everything I found out. He looked at me and walked towards the stage and sat down to my right on the steps. Sookie glanced at me.

"Good boy, Brady," I cooed at him. He shot me a smile and looked out into the crowd. Eric and Julius stepped out of the hall and smiled at the sight of me. Eric was in front of me instantly and bowed before stepping up and sweeping up Sookie so he could sit down in her chair and have her in his lap.

"Don't you just look all regal sitting up there with your pets at your feet," chided Julius as he stepped up and sat down to my left. I turned to him and smiled.

"That was the entire point of it," I said coolly. I pointed to the thin male. "This is Justin. He is for you, brother."

"Oh sister, you know me too well," he purred as he looked Justin over. "What about the other one?"

"I need entertainment as well, brother," I huffed as I looked at Brady. Eric held in his laugher so much that he was shaking. "What is it, Eric?"

"The fact that you two really act like brother and sister," he smiled at us.

"Well after living together for a century, what do you expect?" we said simultaneously.

_He really does care about your happiness,_ rang Julius' voice in my head. _It is nothing compared to the Maker/ Child bond. It is far different._

_It is more like a Parent/Child bond. I am a part of his original blood and it keeps us at odds but wanting to make each other proud._

_It is the same way I felt about my own human children. He is happy that you two are together now. He sees himself as a failed father but is trying to make amends with that._

I smiled at Julius and kept silent. "So when will you have the trial, Eric?" asked Julius out of courtesy.

"In a week," replied Eric. "That will give me enough time to compile the grievances and figure out an appropriate sentence." Julius and I shared a look and sighed at the same time.

"What?" asked Sookie at our sigh.

"That means Sahure will be here for the entire time and we have to indulge him," I said dryly. "No way we could speed things up, Eric?"

"Sorry, Mags. If I would have known I would have set it in three days time."

"It's alright. It just means that I will have to procure more humans than I want to for the time," I grumbled. Sookie's eyes widened as she looked at me. I shot her a look and stood up. "Well, Juls, we have a long night ahead of us and we should get back if we are going to get ready for Sahure."

Juls stood up and nodded. "I agree. Eric it had been a pleasure." Sookie stood up and gave me a hug.

"Just no one that I know, please," she pleaded in my ear. I nodded and smiled at her as she stepped aside. Eric stood up and gave me a hug. I blinked in surprise and there were a few gasps around the bar. I wrapped my arms around Eric's chest and closed my eyes.

"You're my little girl, no matter if you are my Queen," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and parted from him.

"Brady and Justin, come with us," ordered Juls as we made our way outside.

* * *

**A/N:** And one BIG "AAAWWWEEE!" for Eric.


	27. One Big Happy Family?

**Chapter 27: One Big Happy Family?**

Julius and I spent the rest of the night procuring other humans for Sahure to feed off of. It wasn't hard to find willing donors back in New Orleans. It was just something we rather not do. I sent Quinn a quick message about the extra humans and asked him to inform the daytime staff of the extra food needs.

I was grateful that Eric had informed Yury of the situation. Yury showed up the night before Sahure and helped me relax about the entire ordeal. I woke up the evening that Sahure was to arrive and quickly got ready. Julius was already in my closet as I emerged from the shower and Yury was waiting to brush my hair. I chuckled and sat down.

"I must be one of the luckiest girls in the world," I mused. "My brother picks out my clothes and my mate does my hair."

"We do it because we don't want you to look like a hippie when you are supposed to be Queen," said Julius as he brought out an emerald green velvet dress with matching shoes and underwear.

"I do not look like a hippie when I dress myself for court," I whined.

"But you could always look better," argued Julius as he started to go through my jewelry.

I looked at Yury in the mirror and raised an eyebrow in question. "You are always a delight to see," he purred.

"But I could always look better," I mumbled.

"Älskare, you look the best when you are covered in blood and looking at me to satisfy your lust," he growled in my ear. I giggled and turned to kiss Yury.

"Well that would defiantly scare our little sister," chuckled Julius. "But we aren't trying to scare her just yet. We are welcoming our family here."

"Welcoming?" I snorted. "It's a good thing that the remodel is nearly complete on the inside."

"You truly didn't tear down and rebuild?" asked Julius.

"Why should I spend money on a rebuild that isn't necessary when the entire kingdom needs help more?"

"Let me guess, you did most of the work yourself?"

"Correct, brother."

"You won't be able to do the outside," he sighed.

"I know. I have been making plans and I have gotten several quotes for what I want done. I'm not being stupid about it."

"No. You are being your cost effective self, as always," chided Julius. "Now get dressed."

I sighed and put on my clothes and strapped on my heels while Julius placed a necklace on me and handed me earrings. I chuckled and put the emerald earrings in and looked at my reflection. I turned for the guys and each of them beamed at me.

"Now, let's just get you to your throne and you will be ready to receive Sahure when he gets her," said Julius a little too happily.

I stepped into my throne room and smiled. Eric, Pam, Sookie and several pack leaders of the Weres were there waiting for me. Sam stood off to one side and nodded towards me. I did a quick glance and noticed that several vampires were there as well with their pets in tow. I went to my throne and sat down. Yury sat down to my left and Julius was on my right. Everyone else milled about and few stepped up and bowed to me.

Quinn stepped inside the room and bowed. He stepped to the side and made room for Sahure to come inside. I just about laughed at what Sahure was wearing. He was in a bright blue suit with a navy blue shirt underneath. The small blonde female behind him was in a purple gown and looked around in awe. Sahure walked up to me and inclined his head. The female did a small curtsey and smiled nervously.

"Sahure, how nice to see you again," I said pleasantly.

"Magdalena, always a pleasure to see you, my child," he purred. He turned to the female and smiled. "May I introduce to you your sister, Sara Smith."

I stood up and walked down to see the girl up close. Julius joined me and we smiled at her. I was a good deal taller than Sahure and this girl wasn't much different in height from him. She widened her blue eyes and waited.

"Sara, it is so nice to finally have a sister," I smiled warmly. Julius chuckled. "This is our older brother, Julius. He is the King of Italy and here on official business."

"Please to meet you both," she said in a soft voice.

"Come now, sister," laughed Julius, "You're scaring the poor girl and it is probably her first time away from her home court."

"I apologize," I said quickly. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." I turned to Sahure and smiled. "I have a few things to take care of and then my night is free for us to catch up."

"Of course, child," he smiled. "Do what you need to do."

Sahure and Sara went to the side of the room as Julius and I sat back down. _He SO did not warn her about us,_ I said mentally to Julius.

_Much to our delight! What are we going to do?_

_What any good brother and sister will do to welcome a new sibling._ I smiled as all of my Area Sheriffs came up to report anything of importance. I smiled as Eric handed me papers. I opened them up and quickly read through them.

"Mr. Northman, I expect that you have asked if this is what they want?" I queried.

"I have not done so yet, your majesty," he answered solemnly. "I wanted to get your permission first and see if you have any objections."

"Well, we will have to discuss this later, Mr. Northman." Eric bowed and smiled before going back to Sookie's side. Bill Compton stepped up and bowed. I raised my eye as he handed me a laptop that was starting a program. I watched in fascination and smiled as it finished. "Absolutely wonderful, Mr. Compton. I can't wait for it to be up and running."

"We plan on it to be done within the next few days, your majesty," he smiled.

"Most excellent. Thank you for the news, Mr. Compton." Bill bowed and took back the laptop before leaving the room.

About an hour later I stepped off the dais and started to mingle with the pack masters of the state. Yury and Julius stayed in their chairs and watched me. Sahure was getting impatient and I could feel it through the bond. I continued to discuss items of interest with the pack masters and ignored the pull from Sahure.

Two hours later I was waving Sam goodbye and smiling at Quinn. "I think that went quiet well."

"I think you have started a bridge between you blood suckers and us two natured," smiled Quinn.

"I think they can all tell that I mean well and just trying to keep everyone informed," I said as we made our way to my lounge.

"I know Alcide is all for it."

"That's good to know. Can you send me an email with all that you heard tonight?"

"Sure can. You go and try to enjoy your family reunion." I rolled my eyes at Quinn and left him chuckling. I entered into my lounge and found that Sahure, Sara and Julius had fed while I was away. Yury rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Eric.

Sahure was in front of me instantly and glared at me. "When did you discover that you could ignore me?"

"When you started to feel the pull towards your next child," I replied.

Sahure glanced at Julius and growled, "You kept this from me?"

"I did. You are a good maker but we need to grow up and leave sometime," responded Julius.

"I did get all of my business done in half the time, Sahure," I commented.

"Really?" asked Sara.

"She is correct," sighed Eric. "I have seen these meetings take till an hour after dawn."

Sahure chuckled and looked at me. "You always did like to talk." I shrugged and sat down on Yury's lap and rubbed up against his neck. "Yury, I see you have the affection of my girl."

"How I ever got so lucky, I will not know," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, if you are willing to put up with her stubborn ways, more power to you."

The next few days went by in relative peace. Sahure was upset that he could no longer control his enforcer but he was accepting of it. Julius and I played as many pranks on Sara that we could, including dying her hair a bright purple while she was dead. Sahure rolled his eyes and commented how it was like when we were all living together in Italy before Julius became King.

Eric and Sookie were over as often as possible and Sookie found it amusing that Julius and I were acting like such kids. She even gave us suggestions on things to do to Sara. Sara tried to fight back but soon discovered that we were too clever for her and retaliated back in greater force. Soon we were all acting like brother and sisters and she got comfortable with us just barging in on her.

The night of the trial Sara came into my room with Julius and started to go through my clothes. I sighed and brushed out my hair. Yury was taking a shower and seemed to be taking his time.

"O my GOD! How long have you had this?" screeched Sara. "It looks like you bought it brand new and never wore it."

"She wore it once a week after she got it and hung it up," replied Julius.

"You mean all of these clothes are vintage?"

"If you mean original? Yes." Sara let out a low whistle and continued to rifle through my clothes. "Oh, that one defiantly for tonight."

"Ok. Find some shoes to go with it," chirped Sara before she bounced out of my closet. I laughed and smiled. "It's coming back in style so you will be absolutely fabulous."

"Jackie O would be pleased to hear that," I chuckled as I got dressed in the lavender dress. "Juls, didn't you buy me this dress?"

"I did," responded Julius as he stepped out with shoes, "I saw it and thought that it was the closest thing to a toga that I would ever get you in. I just absolutely love how it is so scrunched up here at your shoulder."

I rolled my eyes and put on my shoes as Julius picked out jewelry to go with it. "Juls, are you sure you're not a woman in disguise?"

"Sweety, we're never sure when we are as old as we are," he said in his gayest tone as he handed me pearls. I laughed and started to pin my hair up.

Yury came into the room and smiled at the shock look on Sara's face. I glanced at him in the mirror and smiled as I saw him standing by my bed in all of his naked glory. He pulled on his suit and stepped up to me and gave my kiss a quick peck.

Julius rolled his eyes and sighed, "My sister is too good for you, Yury."

"And she always will be," responded Yury. "Shall we get in place for this trial?"

I nodded and stood up and took Yury's offered arm. I grabbed my purse with my phone in it and the four of us left my room and met Sahure in the hall. Sara went up to him and smiled.

"My children are looking far better than their maker," he commented. "I am getting to be an old man."

"Sahure, you were an old man when you turned Godric," I smiled. "Now you are just ancient."

"I feel the love," mocked Sahure.

"As you should," I smiled as we stepped outside. Quinn was dressed all in black and opened the limo door for us.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. It is nice to know that my idea isn't all crazy. Now that it has taken on a life as it's own I am just trying to keep up with my mind.


	28. Judge and Jury

**Chapter 28: Judge and Jury**

We arrived at the building that held the pit and went to the private box that Sophia-Anne had set up for Andre. Pam and Sookie were already sitting down and looked at us. I sat down next to Sookie and patted her hand.

"He's not going to fight," I assured her. "This is just the biggest place that we have that will hold all of the vampires that have grievances against Ambrose."

"He has done that much?" she asked.

"That we know of," murmured Pam. "He could have done more."

"Why hasn't he faced trial before?"

"Because I was foolish enough to protect my own child," sighed Julius from behind. "But he has broken my biggest rule and I can no longer ignore all of the grievances that are against him."

"I'm sorry, Julius," soothed Sookie.

"Thank you, Sookie," he smiled and patted her shoulder.

As soon as it looked like most of the vampires were inside I stood up and stepped to the front of the box.

"My fellow Vampires," I said in a bold voice. All sound stopped and everyone listened to me. "We are gathered here due to our combined grievances against Ambrose De La Fuente. Sheriff of Louisiana Area Five, Eric Northman, will read the charges and set punishment."

Eric was in the middle of the arena floor with a very sick looking Ambrose. I sat down and watched as Eric pulled out his phone.

"Ambrose De La Fuente, you have been charged with numerous crimes against our own kind," spoke Eric as he turned to face Ambrose. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"How can you be trusted, Mr. Northman?" asked Ambrose. "Are you not the human father of Magdalena, Queen of Louisiana?"

"I am, but that holds no influence on my judgment," replied Eric calmly.

"How can we be for sure?" argued Ambrose.

"If she did hold any influence on my judgment," growled Eric, "We would not be here and you would not have been kept alive for this long."

Ambrose turned to me and I glared at him to let him know that it was true. Julius behind me nodded in agreement and continued to be silent. Amborse's face fell and he bowed his head.

"Then there is nothing I can say to defend myself," he said. "I will face my punishment as it is given."

* * *

Later that evening we were all sitting at a restaurant that catered to vampires and their humans. It seemed that most of the vampires that were at the arena were here to discuss if they felt that the punishment was fair or not.

Many vampires agreed with Eric's punishment and gave their regards to Julius about his child. Julius smiled and nodded through most of the night. Sahure was in particular good spirits and Sara was talking to a few vampires trying to get as much information about her new family that she didn't already know. Yury had an arm around the back of my chair as I was on the small dance floor with Eric talking. Sookie and Pam went back home since Sookie had to work an early shift at the bar.

"Do you think Julius is alright with the verdict?" asked Eric softly as we twirled around.

"I do. Juls is a fair thinking man and understands completely," I replied. "Besides, you made sure that Ambrose will survive and will be allowed back if Juls forgives him of his crimes."

"I just don't want to seem vindictive."

"Eric, most of the vampires here think that you were more than fair for the crimes that have arisen. Some even think that you were too lenient. If you did a harsher punishment then many would have thought that you were doing so under my orders," I informed him. "I think the punishment was fair and Juls does too."

"Are you listening in on things you shouldn't be?" asked Eric. I flashed him a smiled as the song ended and we went back to our table. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not even if you beg me," I teased.

"Are you giving Eric a hard time, Mags?" chuckled Julius.

"It's my job to give him a hard time," I smiled. Julius looked at me and smiled. I gave him a hug before I sat down.

_I miss Godric,_ sighed Julius in my head.

_I do too. He would have made this night more bearable for us all._

_He did always tend to look on the bright side._

_There is always a silver lining somewhere; you just have to look for it._

_I hated that saying of his._ Julius started to laugh quietly.

_Hi-diddle-de! A sliver stake for me!_ Julius let out a roar and doubled over in his chair.

Eric and Yury looked at me as I sat there looking completely unfazed.

_What did you do to him?_ growled Eric's voice. I blinked at him and smiled ruefully. Him and Yury shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Mags, you didn't tell me you were an enforcer," breathed Sara with her wide eyes on me.

"It is in the past," I said simply.

"I hear that you were in the pits recently," she continued.

"I had a rough time with something and those vampires were all condemned to die anyways," I said flatly. Sahure had turned to face me and raised an eyebrow.

"You had a rough time? What the hell happened?" asked Sahure. I clenched my jaw and Yury's arm tightened around me.

"Some other time, Sahure," responded Yury for me. Sahure looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"It was a spectacular fight," praised Eric. "A true Valkyrie."

Sahure looked at me with his eyes widen just a bit. "How long did you make it last?"

"Just under an hour," I said. I stood up and walked out of the restaurant and stepped outside. Yury caught up with me and pulled me into his arms.

"Let's go home," he whispered. "You need some rest." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and took off into the sky.

* * *

A few nights later Sahure and Sara were leaving and taking the night flight back to California. Julius had left earlier in the day in his travel coffin. I found a note on my vanity and far too many boxes of clothes in my closet.

Yury was leaving the next morning and David was due to arrive back that afternoon. Sara was busy packing and trying to figure out how she was going to fit all of her things in her bags as I watched.

"I don't have enough room," she whined.

"Your coffin is empty and you don't need to use it for your flight," I pointed out. Sara looked at me like I was a genius and started to pack her coffin full of her clothes. Sahure chuckled from the other side of the room.

"So what happened to that boy from Italy?" asked Sahure.

"Julius confirmed that he did indeed killed himself," I sighed. "I have made sure that there was an inheritance to his son."

"You always made sure that anyone working for you was taken care of," soothed Sahure. "You make the human so loyal to you that you are loyal in return."

"A happy worked is a better worker," I smiled.

Sahure patted my shoulder and smiled. "You've done great, Mags. I don't know anyone else who could have turned this state around as fast as you did."

"I just hope that it all works," I chuckled. "At least things are looking up."

"That's right, the vote was today," gasped Sara. "Do you know yet?"

"Polls are still open," I commented. "I know a lot of vampires are voting on this. It should be announced in a few hours."

"I can't wait to hear the results," she sighed.

I smiled and walked them to the awaiting Anubis van. Sahure nodded to me and Sara gave me a hug. I waved to them as they left and Yury stepped next to me.

"Let's watch the news," I suggested. We turned back inside and went to my lounge to watch the voting results. Vampires were allowed to vote via absentee ballot or they could go to the vampire friendly polls tonight.

The state of Louisiana was in an uproar for the next week. Most of the human population was furious. The vampires, other supernatural's and the gay community rejoiced in triumph. We had won the right to marry whomever we wanted.

Eric called me as soon as the polls were in and I laughed before I agreed to see him the next night at Fangtasia. Yury was finding my enthusiasm amusing and tiring. Quinn was happy since we had worded the ballot for all supernatural's and paved the way for smoother roads when the two natured came out of hiding.

* * *

The next night I pulled up to Fangtasia in my Cadillac and stepped out in my tight blue jeans and black v-cut shirt. I had on my favorite pair of black boots that were polished to shine. Pam was at the door and smiled at me.

"Looking to give the old man a heart attack?" she joked with me.

"Not really," I smiled as I held up an oversized envelope. Pam's eyes light up and she nodded me inside. I stepped inside and chuckled at Eric sitting at his throne. I could feel the excitement radiating from him and shook my head as I went to sit next to him.

"Well aren't you looking positively deadly tonight," he said in a bored voice as I sat down.

"I figured that I might want to dress for the cliental tonight," I replied as I held out the envelope to him. Eric took it slowly and opened it up. "You really didn't need my permission to marry her. But I figured that you like to keep things as legal as possible."

"Thank you, Mags," he said softly.

"You best make it a grand affair and a damn good ring," I warned him.

"I already have it," smiled Eric. "Do you want to see it?" I nodded and Eric handed me a little black box. I opened it and smiled at the two carat round diamond with the sapphires flanking either side. It was on a white gold band and was just so simple that it was perfect for Sookie.

"She is going to love it, Eric," I sighed as I handed the box back. Eric beamed and put the box back into his pocket.

"I am going over after she gets off of work," he smiled. "I don't think she would be expecting this."

"You best have everything ready at her house by the time she gets off of work," I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Eric, are you not going to have flowers upon flowers all over the place, have a bubble bath with candles to relax her and make her feel absolutely beautiful? Honestly, you need to learn how to propose to a woman of this century."

"I was taking her out to dinner."

"Oh that's original," I grumbled. "Just following in the footsteps of Bill."

Eric's eyes widened and he stood up. "You're right. I have to sweep her off her feet." Eric was out of the club before any human could blink and I chuckled as I moved to his throne.

Pam wandered next to me and chuckled. "You just had to pull the Bill card, didn't you?"

"I knew that he would go above and beyond if I pulled that out," I smiled. "Sookie deserve better than a dinner proposal."

"You are truly your father's child," Pam laughed as she went back to man the door. I chuckled and sat there for the rest of the night.


	29. Inheritance

**Chapter 29: Inheritance**

The next few months seemed to pass by quickly. David had returned from his honeymoon and was glowing with happiness. Quinn had met a female were-tiger and they were hitting it off pretty well. Yury and I called each other as often as we could. I was holding court on a regular basis. The community data base was up and running smoothly with many extra programs adding on.

I was in my garage under one of my cars when I felt someone kick my shoe. I pulled myself out and looked up at the vampire and smiled. "Bubba, how nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Miss Mags," he smiled. No matter how many times I have seen Bubba after his change I still get a pang in my chest remembering seeing him in his prime before the drugs took over his life.

"How was Iowa?" I asked as I stood up and wiped the grease from my hands.

"Rather dull," he said. "They had a nice selection of cats, though."

"I'm sure they did. Farm cats won't go unnoticed if they are missing," I smiled. Bubba nodded and looked at my car that I was working on.

"Sure is a nice car there, Miss Mags," he commented. I looked at my 1957 Bel Air and smiled at the black paint job.

"Thank you, Bubba. I was just finishing up with her tune up. Do you want to go for a ride and go see Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse?"

"I would sure like that," he smiled.

"Well, let me finish up here and I need to get cleaned up and I suppose you would like different clothes." Bubba looked down at his clothes and nodded. Blood was splattered on his jeans and it looked like Bubba was just out of the ground for the night.

About two hours later I was in the Bel Air with Bubba sitting next to me humming 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'. I had produced a black suit for him and fixed his hair for him. I was dressed up in a little red cocktail dress and pulled my hair back into an intricate braid. One of the humans that asked to stay in my service from when the trial was taking place had been a hairdresser and loved to style my hair. She was a sweet enough girl and worked rather hard for me.

I pulled into the parking lot of a vampire restaurant that Eric had just opened up in Shreveport and noticed that Eric was pulling up with Sookie. Bubba and I got out of my car and I waved to Sookie. Sookie noticed me and waved back. Bubba smiled when he saw her and walked up to her.

"Hello, Miss Sookie," he smiled.

"Why hello, Bubba," she smiled back. "I almost didn't recognize you. You are so dressed up tonight."

"Miss Mags gave this to me. She even did my hair," he commented. I stepped up to Eric and smiled.

"I hope that you don't mind me bringing him. He just showed up about two hours ago."

"Not at all, Mags. Nice to see you again, Bubba."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Eric." Sookie stepped up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled down at her.

"Mags, I need your help," she looked up at me pleadingly.

"What do you need, Sookie?" I asked as we started our way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Eric is insisting that he comes with me to find a dress."

"Eric, you know that even in our time the dress was kept a secret from the groom," I sighed.

"I just don't want her to skip over something because of the price," defended Eric.

"Well, Sookie, I will be happy to go dress shopping with you," I smiled as we stepped inside.

"Really? Thank you so much, Mags."

"In fact, the next two or more days you have off at Merlotte's, you should come down and see me and I will set up for a showing of dresses," I suggested.

Sookie turned to Eric with her eyebrows raised in question. Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. "You really don't need to work there anymore, lover."

"It's not about the money," I scoffed. Sookie nodded in agreement. "Sookie is a person that needs to be with other people. She needs that interaction more than the money."

Eric rolled his eyes again as we sat down at our table. _"I hate it when you use logic,"_ he grumbled in our language.

"Deal with it," I replied. Sookie giggled and Bubba smiled.

Sookie and I discussed the upcoming nuptials as Eric and Bubba were discussing how things were faring in Iowa, when I was hit with a wave of pain. I gasped and clutched the table edge. Sookie's eyes went wide in fright and Eric was quickly behind me pulling me upright.

"Easy, girl," he said in my ear. He handed his keys to Sookie and turned to Bubba. "Protect Sookie, Bubba. Make sure she gets home alright."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Eric," responded Bubba as he picked up Sookie to leave.

"Rescind Mag's invitation to your house for the time being, Sookie," he told her. Sookie nodded and looked at me in fear before Bubba left with her. I was seething in pain and it was only Eric's arms around me that kept me from destroying the table.

Eric struggled to get me out the back door as I fought him every inch of the way. He threw me out into the alley and I landed on my feet as he stepped out of the restaurant. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sahure is dead," I gasped through the pain. Eric's eyes widened in disbelief as he flipped out his cell phone. My phone rang from my purse and I pulled it out. "Juls, did you feel it too?"

"_I'm on my way there,"_ he said urgently. _"Don't do anything rash."_

"_Like what? Tear down an entire building? I can't promise that, Juls,"_ I replied back in ancient Greek. Eric looked at me puzzled and smiled a little bit.

"_At least make sure that no one is inside, Mags,"_ he sighed.

"_Fine, I will find a condemned building that needs to be torn down."_ I snapped back. _"What do you think happened to Sara?"_

"_I hope for the best but plan for the worst," _Juls replied. I groaned and hung up the phone. Eric wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards the front of the building.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said soothingly. I nodded and handed him the keys to my Bel Air.

* * *

A week later I was sitting in my office with Julius waiting for Mr. Cataliades to arrive. I had bought a block of condemned buildings that needed to be torn down and waited for Julius to arrive before we let out our grief. Sara didn't answer her phone when Eric called; so we concluded that she also died with Sahure.

Mr. Cataliades came into the room and sat down and looked at us both. "I am afraid that you two are the only ones to inherit Sahure's legacy," he said dully.

"How did he and our sister die?" asked Juls.

"Fellowship of the Sun," he replied shortly. "Cross bows with wooden stakes. They caught Sahure in the back and Sara wasn't nearly as fast and they got her straight on."

"Juls, I don't know about you but I really don't think that I can take over California," I sighed.

"Sis, I'm on the other side of the world with my own Kingdom," he growled.

"We can put it up for auction," suggested Mr. Cataliades. I looked at Julius and he nodded.

"Let's gather up Sahure's possessions and do that with the Kingdom," I sighed. "I will make sure that it stays running till the auction is over."

Mr. Cataliades nodded and handed over envelopes to the both of us. We took the envelopes and opened them to read. "Mags, do you have access to Sahure's private chambers?" asked Julius.

"Unless he changed my access, I should. I have us set to leave tomorrow."

"And if you don't have access?"

"I know the override code," I smiled. "I did install it for him."

"Good thinking."

Mr. Cataliades bowed to us both before he left the room. I sighed and continued to read Sahure's will. Julius laughed every now and then at something and I just growled.

* * *

The next night Julius and I pulled up to Sahure's home in what I called my replaceable car; Julius found it amusing that I called my 2008 Camaro replaceable. I punched in the numbers to open the gate and we drove up the long driveway to the garage. I pulled out my garage door opener and smiled that my parking space was still there.

Julius and I quickly went through the house checking to see if anything seemed out of place. Julius found six humans going about their regular business in the kitchen. I stopped and smiled to each human.

"_They are Sahure's buffet,"_ I told Julius in ancient Greek. The tannest one of the group smiled at me and bowed. I gave a slight nod and waited.

"We know that Sahure and Sara are dead," he spoke clearly. "We would like to stay with you instead of the next monarch."

I looked at Julius and he shrugged. I turned back to the group of humans and sighed. "Julius and I are here to go through the property and divide it up between us. Neither one of us feels like we should take over Sahure's kingdom and plan on auctioning it off. You are welcome to come back to my kingdom in Louisiana or you may leave with a severance and have your own life."

Each of the humans looked at each other with questions in their eyes. The speaker of the group seemed to come to a conclusion. "We will help you pack and discuss amongst ourselves what each of us wants to do."

"Very good, Paul," I smiled. _I'm going to have them pack up the visible library. Most of those books we already have. His private library we will go through together._

_Sounds good, Mags. Donate the books?_ asked Julius.

_I will take them home and go through them. I will probably end up donating them to the main library but there may be a few that I would like an additional copy of._ "Why don't you start on the library and we will decided where to go after that is finished." I smiled at them. "There are boxes and other packing supplies already in the garage. I would like to have everything packed up by the end of the week."

Each of them nodded and left to get packing supplies. I turned to Julius and shook my head. Julius chuckled and we continued to go through the house discussing what each of us wanted. We agreed that what we didn't want we would either donate or auction off and split the profits.

An hour before dawn we retreated to Sahure's safe area and I punched in the override code and opened up the door. We stepped in and I turned to seal the door behind us before opening up the next secured door.

"He really didn't want to take a chance, did he," chuckled Julius.

"Not at all," I smiled as the door opened and led us down a flight of stairs. We went down and I punched in another security code to open the next door.

When we stepped in the lights turned on automatically and I laughed at the new furniture. "I think Sara redecorated."

"This is so not Sahure's style," chuckled Julius as he looked at the floral print and the daintiness of the furniture. "I don't think Sahure and Sara shared a bed."

"Juls!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What? Did you smell him on her at all when they visited?"

I stopped and thought about it and blinked. "Come to think of it… no. Very odd of Sahure to have a new child and not have sex."

"Where do you want to start first?"

"Let's start in our rooms first so we can accept death when we feel the need too."

"Do we have boxes down here?"

I pointed to a stack in the corner. "Sahure always kept boxes down here for when he felt like packing something up and ship it to us."

"I think he packed up half my room already and sent it to me."

"He had Godric pack up his room and marked the boxes on who got what. That should be easy for us to go through and sort."

"Are we going to take care of everything?"

"We need to. I am not coming back here if I can help it."

"What about your vineyard?"

"I sold it to another vampire a week ago. They agreed to allow the people to continue to rent and work the vineyard at the price I had set up with them."

"How long is their lease on the vineyard?"asked Julius. We started to clean up the living area as we discussed my previous property. This was going to take a while to sort out between us and it was not going to be quick.

* * *

Two weeks later Julius was back in Italy and I was trying to let death take me for the first time in a week. Sahure had so much stuff that Julius and I stayed up for five days straight just to get through the private collections. Sahure's humans packed up most of the main house during the day and five of them decided to come to Louisiana with me.

I was lying in my bed when I heard the door to my room open. I heard a whoosh of air and a small giggle that I determined was from Sookie.

"MAGS! WAKE UP!" she squealed before she landed on my bed next to me. I bounced with the force and groaned. Sookie was shaking me as soon as she quit bouncing. "Mags, come on. It's an hour after sun set."

"Eric," I growled lowly into my pillow, "Take your bonded and leave me to rest till tomorrow evening."

"Oh, come on, Mags" sighed Sookie. I looked up at her and groaned. Sookie gasped and turned to Eric. "She needs blood."

Eric came to my side and turned my head to look at him. "How long has it been since you allowed death to take you?"

"About a week, and that was for the plane ride back," I replied. Eric turned to the door and nodded. I caught a whiff of Quinn before he moved away from the door. Eric was looking at me sternly and shook his head.

"You should have rested, Magdalena," he said softly. I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I just need some rest," I whispered. "Just give me till tomorrow evening."

"You need to eat before you die," said Sookie from the door as Quinn brought in a volunteer. I rolled my eyes and nodded to Eric. He helped me sit up and motioned for the human to come closer. Quinn and Sookie left the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you ALL who have commented. It is great to hear the feed back.

I am going back through the books for a second time (since I have to borrow them from a friend it is amazing that I am able to do so) and I will try to keep my story away from the books as much as possible. My personal life is going to start getting really busy here soon so hopefuly I have time at work to continue on.


	30. Changes

**A/N: **Disclaimer time again! I do not own any of the Mystery characters. Ms. Harris has that lovely privilege.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Changes**

It was two months after Sahure's death and my routine became normal as it could be. I was through all of the boxes that I had from Sahure's and had most of it taken away to various places. My office was now so full of books that I had to take some of my own personal books and place them in my room. Julius and I decided to sell off the furniture and other things that we didn't want. We were amused at all of the humans that came to the house and bided on some of the items. We waited for the humans to all leave before we conducted the auction for the kingdom and house.

California was prosperous but still rather poor to get a high price. Julius and I both talked about me running the kingdom for five years and get the state to a point where we could get a higher price for it but we negated that idea when we remembered all of the natural disasters that the state went through. Once everything was cleared Julius went home with his boxes and I went home with the knowledge that all of the remainder boxes would be picked up and shipped over in a few days.

I was meeting with Alcide from Shreveport about the exterior of my home and various pack matters through the state.

"I really don't care for the Romanesque façade that is up now," I told Alcide as we rolled out the blue prints.

"We could re-stylize with a southern antebellum look," he suggested in a rough voice.

"Ewe!" I cringed. "Not much difference… just a few thousand years in style."

"So get rid of the pillars all together," murmured Alcide as he made notes. "Do you want the overhang still?"

"Yes, but not so boxy…" I trailed as I pulled out a book and flipped through the pages.

"You have a style that you particularly like?" I smiled and put down the book and opened it so he could see what I was looking at. "Seriously? How am I going to do that in the parameters that I have?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him the book as I grabbed his red pencil and started marking the blue prints. "It's quite simple. I don't want that extreme but I set up good foundations for you to work with."

"And you need me to do this because of why?"

"Because it is the outside of the house and if I work on it at night it would look bad on my part to be seen in my work clothes," I sighed. "Plus you can get all the permits and that to do it all much faster than I could."

"Why didn't you go through the local guy here?"

"Because he would pad the estimate and I rather have someone I trust work on my home."

"Strange vampire," he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," I laughed. I finished making the marks on the blue prints and Alcide looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you pick up architectural design?"

"All over," I snorted as I sat down. "I took a lot of night courses while I traveled. I also studied with the best."

Alcide looked at me and snorted as he continued to look through the blue prints. "You studied with Wright?"

"Frank? Sure did. He had such great ideas that I absolutely was fascinated with him."

"I can tell. This seems rather easy to do," sighed Alcide. "I would still prefer if you weren't home when we need to replace the roof. For safety sake."

I nodded and grabbed my phone. "Daddy dearest could put up with me for a few weeks," I chuckled.

"Isn't he getting married soon?" asked Alcide.

"Yep, in about a month, on the winter solstice."

"We won't be able to start till after the new year, you understand," said Alcide.

"It's okay, Alcide," I laughed. "Eric is having Sookie's house remodeled so he can live there full time."

"So you won't be in their way after the wedding," chuckled Alcide.

"And Eric has top of the line security at his house so I won't be venerable while I am there during the day."

"You thought of everything."

"Not quite, but damn close."

* * *

A week later I pulled up at Sookie's house and chuckled as I stepped out. I waved at Bubba and went to him with a bag full of bottles. Bubba waved back and stayed in the shadow of the woods. I smiled at him and tossed him the bag.

"Don't gorge yourself too much with that, Bubba," I warned.

"Thank you, Miss Mags," he smiled. "Big party going on tonight."

"That there is," I sighed. "Sookie is marrying Eric in a few weeks."

"He best treat her right," commented Bubba.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I smiled. "Eric has you watching over her. And you will protect Sookie if any harm comes to her."

"But I can't stop Mr. Eric."

"That's when you tell me if he is hurting her and I will be here to stop Eric while you get her away."

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan," said Bubba before he took a swig out of a bottle. "You best go join the party."

"Yeah, I better since I am one of the bridesmaids," I sighed. "Come talk to me anytime, Bubba."

"I will do that," called out Bubba as I walked back to the house.

Pam greeted me at the door and smiled as I walked in. Sookie was in her living room surrounded by so many local women that I suppressed a look of disgust as I stepped behind her and leaned down to give Sookie a kiss on the cheek.

"You relax and let us take over," I whispered into her ear. Sookie turned and smiled at me and nodded.

Pam and I went around and made sure that everyone had refreshments and stood back as all of the women peeled with fake laughter and plastered fake smiles on their faces.

_Lucky bitch. She's just going after him for the money. I bet…_

_Those vamps are sure creepy. Why did they have to come?_

_Well, Sookie defiantly traded up._

_I wish that I could get a vamp to fall madly in love with me…_

_I bet Sookie doesn't even live for a year with the vamp before he drains her dry._

_If her grandmother could see this she would be throwing a hissy fit…_

_I bet she is rolling in her grave._

I watched Sookie and saw that she was shielding like mad and it was taking a toll on her. I looked at Pam and sighed. _"We are going to have to glamour a lot of these sheep into not thinking evil things about our protected,"_ I said softly in Swedish. I didn't want Sookie to know what we were planning to do or that we were talking about her. Pam nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Ladies, before Sookie starts opening up her presents," I said in a sing song voice, "We are going to hand out cake. If you ladies want to go into the kitchen and tell Pam how big of piece you want we can make sure that it all doesn't go straight to your hips."

The women giggled and they slowly started to mill into the kitchen where Pam was waiting with a few of the other vampires that were invited. I sat down next to Sookie and rubbed a hand on her back. Sookie took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I'm sure you heard everything," she sighed. "I tried keeping most of them out but some are just too loud for me to not block."

"It will get better soon enough," I soothed. Sookie looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head. "You got that from Eric. And no we aren't doing anything that drastic. We are just making sure that if they can't think or say anything nice about you then they shouldn't."

"But…"

"It's only for tonight. Afterwards they will be back to their normal lowly thinking selves," I interrupted. Sookie sighed and nodded before she hugged me.

"Thank you. It will be nice to not have to shield so much tonight."

"I told you to relax," I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her. "Pam and I will make sure that you are taken care of." I stood up and went back to the door as the women started to come back in.

_Sookie just looks positively radiant._

_Sookie deserves to be happy._

_This cake is to die for!_

I smiled at Sookie and gave her an encouraging wink as the party continued. Pam came back inside the room and settled herself in a chair with a stack of cards. I chuckled and started to hand Sookie her presents to get the party going.

Three hours later Sookie was saying good bye to the last of the guests as Pam and I cleaned up the house. I stepped out back and waved to Bubba to let him know that the cost was clear and went back inside to help with the kitchen. Pam was glaring at the sink full of soapy water and the stack of dishes next to it.

Sookie stepped inside the kitchen and giggled at the sight. Pam turned to her and rolled her eyes. "I was told to help out and clean up," Pam said dryly. "I have never done dishes in my life."

I stepped up to the sink and shook my head. "I think it is about time you learned how to wash dishes, Pam." I placed my hands in the warm water and started to wash a plate. Pam stepped forward and Sookie picked up a towel to help dry. I showed Pam how to wash the dishes and had her take over while I helped Sookie dry.

"Isn't there a machine that does this for you humans?" asked Pam.

"There is," answered Sookie. "This is more efficient and wastes less water."

"And it is far better for bonding time," I smiled. Pam rolled her eyes and continued to wash.

* * *

Two nights later I was sitting in Merlotte's talking with Sam when Sookie came up behind me and punched my shoulder. I relaxed it and let it move so I wouldn't hurt Sookie and looked at her.

"You said it was just for the night," she hissed.

"It was," I smiled. "It's not my fault that they continue to think that way."

"Still, it's unnerving to have the whole town shift in their way of thinking."

"Everyone?" Sookie nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted Eric and Pam to join me when they could get here.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam as he placed the pitcher of beer on the bar for Sookie to take.

"Not for sure yet," I replied. "It could be nothing or it could mean something that isn't a big deal. It's nothing to panic about at least."

Sookie nodded and took the pitcher to the table. I glanced at Sam and smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow in question and I shook my head. I dialed a number and waited.

"Hey, Bubba," I greeted. "Can you escort Sookie home tonight?"

"Sure can, Miss Mags," he replied. "You need to stay and chat with Mr. Sam?"

"Yeah, I need to stay behind for something and I don't want to have her be alone."

"I will be there waiting."

"Thanks, Bubba." I hung up my phone and dialed another number. Sam watched me as he continued to pour beers and mix drinks. "Meet me at Merlotte's after close. We have something coming."

"Sure thing." My next four phone calls went the same way and Sam finally leaned close to me and looked me in the eye.

"What is going on?" he said in a low voice.

"I will explain later." Sam glared at me and I sighed. "Not with the humans around."

Sam nodded and continued to work.

After the bar closed I helped Sookie do all of her closing duties and walked her to the back door. She turned to me as soon as we were outside and glared at me.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"I can't be exactly for sure so I am calling a meeting to get other opinions," I sighed and glanced at Bubba who was making his way across the parking lot. "Bubba is going to watch over you till Eric or I can get back to your place."

"Is this something to do with the change in everyone's perception about me?"

"It is. I will tell you what I can when I can. For now, go home, lock the doors and go about your normal routine," I pleaded with her. "Let Bubba in first so he can check to see if anything is out of sorts."

"Alright," sighed Sookie as she turned to leave. "Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to be happy about what you are about to discover tonight?"

"Because I am making you take all the precautions of being safe while I am in this meeting."

"Right." Sookie shook her head smiled at Bubba who was standing at her car. I watched as Sookie sat down and drove out of the parking lot. Various cars were starting to pull in as I went back inside. Sam was standing at the door and looked at me expectantly.

"Gnomes," I said simply. Sam blinked and stepped back. I went to the front and smiled at everyone that was coming in and sitting down. I looked over to a corner and nodded to Claude and the other fairy he had with him. Everyone looked around to see who was here and waited for the others to show up.

I folded my legs underneath me and levitated at normal standing height. Eric was the last in with Pam and nodded to me. I nodded back and smiled at everyone. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," I started. "In order to keep the supernatural communities informed I asked you all here to discuss what I believe to be another addition to our ever growing populace." Everyone murmured and looked around. "As you all know, Sookie, is bonded with Eric Northman, and thusly under my protection. A few nights ago we held a party for Sookie and she was deeply disturbed by the thoughts of the women there. I had Pam and the few other vampires that were there alter the perceptions of the women for the night to make Sookie more comfortable."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Eric raised an eyebrow and I held my hand up. "It appears that now a few days after the fact that perceptions have not changed but continued to grow in the community. Calvin, is there any change in Hot Shot?"

A rugged looking man who was sitting at a nearby table looked at me and thought. "Now that you mention it," he said in a rough voice, "Jason seems to be more protective of Sookie. Just tonight he got into a fight with one of the boys when a comment of Sookie was made."

I nodded and turned to Sam. "What did you feel when the last guy grabbed onto Sookie's wrist tonight?"

"Like it was my duty to protect her but the feeling was much stronger than it has been in the past."

I nodded and looked out to everyone. "Anyone else feels this?" I asked. "Show of hands is all I need." About half the hands went up. I glanced at Claude and saw that he and his companion had raised their hands as well.

"And that confirms my suspicions," I sighed. I lowered my legs and walked to Claude's table. I bowed at the other fairy and smiled. "Would you care to accompany, Niall?"

The fairy smiled and stood up with grace and nodded. "I would be please to accompany you, Magdalena," he said in a smooth voice. I held a hand out to let everyone to remain indoors as we went out the back door.

Niall turned to me and smiled. "It has been a long time since we last seen each other, Magdalena."

"It has, Niall," I smiled cheerfully. "It was what… fifty years after the war?"

"In this realm, yes. You always had great control over yourself."

"Hence the reason why SHE ordered me to protect Sookie," I smiled. Niall looked at me and nodded.

"I knew SHE was the reason behind you taking over the kingdom but I didn't realize that it was for Sookie's protection."

I picked up a fallen tree branch and smiled. "It really is for the protection of us all. Your family is just a key to it all." I hit the branch on the ground and shattered it and looked into the forest. "Alright, where are you?"

"Now, Magdalena," soothed Niall. "That is no way to bring a gnome out into the open."

"Well, sweet talking doesn't help either," I shot back at him. "And I think I have dealt with more gnomes in this realm than you have."

"They are from my realm and they never respond kind to threats."

"Who's threatening them? I just need to lay down a few rules of the realm," I smiled. "If they break them after they are informed, then I will threaten."

"Magdalena," pleaded Niall.

"Come here you," I snapped as I pointed at a log. A small head popped up and the large round eyes took in the sight of us. "I haven't hurt you yet but you are trying my patience."

The little creature crawled over the log and slowly walked towards us. I folded my legs and allowed myself to sit on the ground. I watched as gnome walked with feet that were as long as he was tall. The black fur that was made into a shift touched the top of the feet and stopped at the round chin. I estimated the gnome to be two feet tall and very young.

"What's your name, young one," Niall asked. He remained standing and looking down at the gnome.

The gnome looked up at Niall and puffed up his chest. "Vasu, m'lord," came the deep voice from the unexpected place.

"Well, you know me and I know your family," replied Niall. I rolled my eyes at his high handedness. "What brings you to the realm?"

"I was sent here," he said. Niall raised an eyebrow waiting in explanation. I sighed and smiled at Vasu.

"I apologize for Niall, Vasu," I said sweetly. "What is your purpose here in Bon Temps?"

"I am to make sure that the cross roads are accepting of what is to come," explained Vasu to me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"SHE sent you here?"

"SHE did," smiled Vasu widely showing his razor sharp teeth. "I was supposed to meet the vampire leader but when I went to the location I was told that I would find her at there were a lot of negative vibrations around so I changed them."

"SHE didn't give you a name?" I asked.

"It was not given and I did not think to ask," sighed Vasu.

"When were you supposed to be at the location to meet the vampire leader?"

Vasu's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground. "I got a little distracted and was an hour late. I was told to make contact with very few witnesses."

"And if you would have been on time, you would have only met up with two vampires in the yard talking to each other," I scolded softly. "SHE will be disappointed in your tardiness."

Vasu's eyes shot up to mine and were wide with fright. "Please don't tell her. I try so hard to be on time, I've gotten better."

"You are going to have to prove yourself to me, Vasu," I said softly. "SHE does not send me just anyone to train."

Vasu's eyes widen even more as he nodded. "Are you the one I am to meet?"

"I am Magdalena Northman, Queen of Louisiana," I smiled. Vasu bowed to me and looked closer at me. "We serve her, thus making us equals."

"You have served her longer than I," stated Vasu.

"True," I chuckled. "Now if you can come inside and make yourself known to those inside, it would be best for all of us." Vasu nodded and climbed into my lap and looked up at me. I laughed and stood up with him in my arms. "You're rather friendly for a gnome."

"You're friendly for a vampire," he replied back as I took him inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it has been a while. Work has been insane and home has been busy with the making of kids costumes.

Thank you for all that have reviewed. It is really encouraging me to continue to write my book that I have been working on. I don't know if it is just for me to get out or maybe publish later.

I hope next week will be slow and maybe I can work on more ideas.


	31. Information

**Chapter 31: Information**

I stepped inside the bar with Vasu in my arms and set him on the table. I grabbed an empty chair and sat down. Eric came to stand behind me and Niall went back to his table. Vasu looked around and turned towards me and smiled.

"You are a powerful Queen," he commented.

"I am a fair Queen and I like to keep everyone informed," I replied.

"But they are all loyal to you, I can see that."

"That is good to know," I smiled. "Now, tell me why the Great Pythoness sent you."

A small mummer went around the bar and Vasu stood straighter. "I was sent to make sure that the crossroads are ready for what is going to happen. I cannot say what will happen. I am just to evaluate and make a report back."

"Then why did you adjust the feelings of others?"

Vasu bowed his head and toed the table. "I didn't like all of the negative energy that I was feeling. SHE told me that the telepath was the key and should be happy. So I thought to change the negativity around her."

Eric's fangs slid out and he took a half step closer. I held my hand up to hold him off and I raised an eyebrow. "Can you put it all back correctly?"

"If I need too."

"Then do so," I ordered. "People who already thought kindly towards Sookie are now more protective of her."

"That isn't my doing. That is what needs to happen."

"You are very cryptic, Vasu," I sighed.

"Thus the reason SHE sent me," he said sadly. "We gnomes are cryptic by nature. I just happen to be one of the worst ones."

"You are no worse than SHE is," I chuckled. I looked around the bar and smiled. "Well, we now know a part of the reason why we are so protective of Sookie. We need to keep on our best behavior with this knowledge. Those of us who are closer to Sookie are more susceptible to be over protective and need to keep that in check."

I turned to Eric and smiled. "You were always protective of her so this will go to unnoticed. You must inform her of why the change in attitude towards her." Eric bowed to me and left. I turned to look at the other vampires and dismissed them with a wave of my hand.

The rest stayed where they were and I smiled as I addressed them. "Something is coming and Hot Shot is the center of it all. Calvin, I will need you to send out an alert if anything more happens. I will send out a witch weekly to find out if much change is happening that you can't feel." Calvin nodded. "I want all of you to be available if something happens. The Great Pythoness doesn't send just anyone to this area without reason and I was sent here by her. Killing Sophia-Anne was just a bonus to me. I will keep everyone informed on what I find out."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Niall waited for everyone to leave before approaching me again. Vasu was sitting on the table and looked at Niall with disgust.

"I pledge to protect Sookie," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course you already know what is coming and aren't going to tell me. I know that you are only here because of Sookie and I do not doubt that you will protect her as furiously as we will."

"Just wanted to make sure that you knew where I stand."

"Niall, with you, it has always been with your own kind. You have to realize that soon your kind and my kind will be joined; and not just by marriage."

Niall sighed and nodded as he left with Claude. I turned back to Vasu and Sam sat down next to me. Vasu gasped at Sam and smiled. Sam looked at me nervously and I shrugged.

"You have such great power," sighed Vasu. "Your children will all have the true shifter gene, no matter who you mate with."

I laughed and bent myself forward as Sam looked shocked to hear this. I tried hard to gather my amusement under control and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Well that opens up a lot of possibilities, Sam."

Sam shot me a look that told me he wasn't amused as I was. I turned to Vasu and calmed myself down. "You, my little friend, are going to meet Sookie and apologize for what you have done," I explained to him. Vasu nodded and sighed. I stood up and smiled at Sam. "I will talk to you later, Sam."

"Sure, cher," he said absently. I picked up Vasu and carried him outside. I looked around the now empty parking lot and chuckled.

"What do you find so funny?" asked Vasu.

"That SHE sent me you," I smiled at him. "Pythoness has a sense of humor and I am about the only vampire that understands it."

"You are a _strange_ vampire."

"That's what makes me so valuable to her," I smiled as I took off in flight towards Sookie's house. Vasu smiled as we went above the trees and landed in Sookie's yard. Sookie, Eric, Pam and Bubba were all sitting on the front porch waiting for us. I placed Vasu down on the ground and motioned for him to lead.

For something so small, you would never think of how fast they walked; but I can tell you, gnomes are extremely fast. They aren't as fast as vampires but they can still move faster than a human. Vasu was on the rail of the porch bowing to Sookie as I casually stepped up and smiled at her.

Sookie smiled at Vasu and was entertained by his apology for adjusting the negativity in the town. Sookie looked at Vasu and raised an eyebrow.

"What type of creature are you, Vasu?" she asked.

"I am a dark gnome, Miss," swelled Vasu.

"So do you protect gardens?"

"I do not," he said in a huff. "Those are the light gnomes, my cousins. I protect other things."

"Like what?"

"Magical beings; my specialty is knowing how great of power is emanating from one place. Like you, Miss, I can tell you will change everything in the supernatural world because of your powers."

"How will I do that?"

"I do not know; that is for the Great Pythoness to know."

"Vasu," I said quietly, "Do you know why Pythoness sent you here?"

"Besides making sure the crossroads are accepting of the power influx that will happen? Not really."

I nodded and opened my phone. Eric was looking at Sookie with concern and pulled her closer to him. I smiled as I dialed a number. "I will be right back," I murmured for them to hear as I stepped off the porch and went into the woods.

"Magdalena," sighed a voice on the other end.

"Ying, how's my favorite sparring partner?" I asked cheerfully.

"Still healing from the last spar we had," Ying chuckled. I chuckled back and remembered that I took his arm off in that fight. "So what is the pleasure of your phone call?"

"I need to talk to HER, Ying," I said in a cold voice.

"Ah, your messenger arrived," he chuckled.

"If you mean the gnome called Vasu, yes."

"She sent you Vasu?"

"Crap," I breathed. "Let me talk to HER."

I waited a few seconds and I heard the other line pick up. "Magdalena, my favorite protector, I trust that Vasu found you alright."

"A few days late but he found me," I replied. "Why did you send me him?"

"Not much for formalities are you?" chuckled the raspy voice.

"Not tonight. You had me take over a kingdom to protect Sookie and now I have a gnome saying that she is going to change the supernatural world."

"Vasu always liked to spout off knowledge," chuckled the voice.

"Are you going to tell me why he is here?"

"You need to train Vasu to fight. He is very capable but lacks a certain style that you have."

"Why am I training a gnome?"

"Because he will help protect Sookie. She is very important."

"Pythoness, I need to know more," I growled. "I can't very well train Vasu without knowing the full reason why."

"Sookie and you father have bonded, correct?"

"Correct."

"How long has the bond been between them?"

"Well over a year."

"Sookie will carry Eric's child." I stopped pacing and looked at the phone in disbelief.

"What?"

"Sookie will carry Eric's child," she repeated. "You will be a sister."

"How?"

"Sookie is part fae. Her spark allows her to choose a mate and carry his child."

"Even a vampire child?"

"Yes, I am sending you Ying and he will explain everything to you that I cannot on the phone."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do not tell anyone else."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Train Vasu to be as deadly as you are. We will need him to protect Sookie in the daytime."

"Will do. He will be trained by the time they get back from their honeymoon."

"Good."

The phone clicked and I shook my head while I put it away. I looked at the house and sighed. Sookie will be pleased but the rest of the supernatural community will not understand. I walked slowly back to the porch and sat down on the steps. Vasu was next to me and smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"Eric, while you and Sookie are gone, I need to use your house," I said in an even voice.

"Your house going under reconstruction?" asked Pam.

"Just the outside," I replied. "I don't want to take any unnecessary risks while that is going on."

"It will only take that much time to reconstruct the outside?" asked Sookie.

"Alcide is getting more crew to help get it done in time."

"You have a spare key, Mags," answered Eric.

"I just thought that I would tell you what I was planning," I smiled at him. Eric nodded.

"Miss Mags, you look like you have a heavy burden on you," commented Bubba. I looked up at Bubba and smiled.

"I do, Bubba," I sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle though."

"Don't let it get you down, Miss Mags," he smiled.

"Nothing can keep me down, Bubba." Bubba smiled and nodded. Vasu gave my arm a hug and I chuckled. "It's time for your training, Vasu."

"Goodie," smiled Vasu. The next moment Vasu was clinging to my arm and I stood up.

"I shall see you all in a few days," I smiled before I took off.

Vasu hung onto my arm the entire flight back to New Orleans. I landed in my drive way and whistled. Quinn came out of the kitchen and smiled. Vasu dropped to the ground and smiled.

"Nice kitty," Vasu chuckled.

Quinn looked down at the gnome and sighed. "Seriously? Why a gnome?"

"SHE sent him to me to train. Vasu, this is Quinn. Quinn this is Vasu. You two get along."

"A dark gnome?" asked Quinn.

"A tiger?" asked Vasu.

"Give it a rest!" I growled. I pointed at each of them. "You are to protect me. You are to train from me. I don't want to even hear about your differences. You both are getting trained by me and that is final."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said meekly. I nodded and stomped into my garage for some time to myself. It had been centuries since I threw a fit and this was as close as I wanted to get for the night. I went to my latest project and started to work on it just to release some tension.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it is taking a little longer than it used to to load new chapters. My girlfriend is letting me borrow the books again and I am almost done with the serise... again. Also home life is getting hetic with different things going on. I will update as soon as I can and as much as I can.

Thank you all for the reviews and favoriting my story.


	32. Training

**Chapter 32: Training**

The next night I was feeling better and ready for what I needed to do. I quickly dressed into my black silk pants and top and went to my training room. Quinn and Vasu were already there sparring with each other. I sat down in a corner and observed them. Quinn was in his tiger form and having a hard time catching Vasu. I laughed as Vasu landed on Quinn's back and started to ride him.

Quinn growled at me and I stood up. Vasu jumped down and bowed to me. Quinn sat on his haunches and looked at me. I stepped towards them and crouched down.

"Vasu, your goal is to disable me," I stated to him. "I will defend myself but not attack. Quinn, you are to watch and spot any of Vasu's faults."

Both of them nodded. Quinn went to the corner and turned back to his human form. He leaned up against the corner and waited. Vasu looked at me and smiled before he moved to attack. I deflected Vasu for two hours before he stood in front of me panting. I stood up and smiled at him.

"Not bad. You have been fighting with Ying," I commented

"How can you tell?"

"His fighting style is very much the same. Which is bad for him. His enemies will be able to predict his moves."

"You don't fight in the same style?"

"I know so many styles that I vary. Quinn has seen me fight and he can tell you that no two fights are ever the same."

"Very true," agreed Quinn from the corner.

"How long have you been fighting?" asked Vasu.

"Since I was born human," I replied. Vasu gasped and sunk to his knees. I rolled my eyes and looked at Quinn. "What are Vasu's faults that you could see?"

Quinn came up to me and smiled. "Vasu is going to need a lot of training."

"We have time. I will call a few instructors that I know to train him during the day and I will continue training during the night." Quinn nodded. "You will join him in training. You will need to fight as a tiger and as a human."

"Fair enough."

"Why all the training?" asked a voice behind us.

"Because SHE asked me to train, Yury," I smiled as I turned around. Yury smiled at me and nodded.

"Something going on that I should be aware of?"

"There is. I cannot tell you what it is though. So don't ask."

"Fine by me. Can we talk?"

I nodded and was at his side in an instant. "Quinn, get some rest. Vasu, eat something." I motioned for Yury to follow me and we went into my room. I shut the door behind him and motioned to the chairs I has set to the side.

"You're going to need help," said Yury bluntly when he sat down.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Yury," I sighed as I sat down across from him.

"I pledge to support you with all of the vampires that I have under me."

"How many of them are fighters?"

"All of my guards have been in the pits at one time or another. Over half of my new underlings are not trained."

"Get them trained as soon as you can. I need them versatile in many forms of fighting. If you have a good relationship with the two natured, have them do the same."

"Expecting a big rumble?" asked Yury.

"Trying to prevent one," I sighed. "SHE sent me the dark gnome to train. I am training Quinn along with him to make it easier. I will be training all of my other workers as well."

"What is this all about?"

"SHE has seen a change come about and has placed her followers in strategic places to make this change with as little impact on the humans as possible."

"Can you tell me more?"

"SHE will have to give me permission to do so."

"SHE sent you here, didn't SHE?" I nodded. "You didn't want to be Queen?"

"No. I wanted to travel and maybe make use of my penthouse."

"You would willingly come to me?"

"Yury, there is no doubt in my mind that I would want to be your mate. If I wasn't Queen, I would like to be. Our culture only allows a century. And you could be sick of me by then. Until SHE no longer needs me here, we won't be able to find out."

"Mags, I would give up my kingdom willingly to be by your side as a mate."

"Thank you, Yury." Yury reached out for my hand and pulled me to his lap. I curled up as best as I could and held onto his hand.

"So next week, you will have a new mother," teased Yury. I smiled and nodded.

"Although, I think Eric is _really_ robbing the cradle with Sookie."

"He is. I think she calms the beast within him."

"She does. The only time the beast comes out is when he is trying to protect her."

"He is lucky to have her."

I looked up at Yury and smiled. "Not as lucky she is to have him."

"Well, I think that I am the luckiest of them all," he smiled.

"I think you just like punishment. I am not the easiest to get along with and here you want to enter into a marriage contract… I question your sanity some days."

"Well, you agreed to it. So we both must be mad."

"I have always questioned my sanity, thank you very much."

"Then we will work perfectly together."

"Let us get through the training and figure out what is needed of us."

"Sounds good to me."

Three nights later I had Yury in a hold and giggling at the fact that he couldn't move. I looked up at Quinn and Vasu and smiled.

"Where did Yury go wrong?" I asked.

"He tried to escape instead of meeting you head on?" asked Vasu.

"Very good, Vasu. You are picking it up quick." I let Yury go and helped him up. Yury smiled at me and nodded. "Vasu, I want you to try to pin Yury."

Vasu stood up and was at my side quickly. Yury turned to Vasu and smiled as he bowed. I went and sat down next to Quinn and watched as the two fought.

"I think Vasu is getting better," commented Quinn.

"He is. He picks up things really quick. It's nice to have someone that learns quickly. How is daytime training going?"

"Some of the guards are reluctant but are doing really well."

"Good to hear. The vampire guards are going through the same training. I want everyone ready."

"Sometime you are going to have to let me know what this is all about."

"When I get clearance to do so, I will. How is what's her name? The one you were dating?"

"She left a few weeks ago. She didn't like the fact that I worked for you."

"Sorry to hear that, Quinn." I wrapped an arm around him and gave him a hug. "You deserve better anyways."

"I am beginning to think that better won't come around."

"Tell you what. After this whole mess is over with, I will give you a year off to find Miss Better."

"Sure, Mags." Quinn gave me a sly smile and I laughed and turned to the door. One of the few humans that I have working here peeked in and motioned for me. I stood up and glanced at the two fighting still and went to the door.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"There is a Mr. Ying here to see you, ma'am," she said quietly.

"Show him in," I smiled at her. Rachel nodded and went to show Ying the way to the room. I turned around and Vasu had Yury pinned. "About time."

Vasu smiled at me and Yury rolled his eyes. I opened the door as Ying came down the hall. I smiled at him and he glided into the room. He looked around and smiled.

"Good, I don't have to explain much with these three here," he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow and waited. "SHE wishes for you four to know exactly what is going on since you will be heavily in the combat."

Vasu let Yury go and jumped off of him and sat down next to Quinn. Yury sat down on the other side of Quinn and opened a bottle of blood. I sat down next to Yury and he handed me a bottle of blood as we waited to Ying to tell us what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok... just for laughs... I do get a word-a-day in my work email and today just happened to be _greasy spoon_ \GREE-see-SPOON\ definition:(noun)**:** a dingy small cheap restaurant. I found it amusing since I am going to a greasy spoon today for dinner with a friend. I normaly would call it a hole-in-the-wall, but greesy spoon fits it as well.


	33. Wedding Bells?

**Chapter 33: Wedding Bells?**

Sookie was frantic in her room as Pam and I tried to calm her down. She was pacing in front of her bed and Pam and I watched from the door way.

"Why all the extra security, Mags?" asked Sookie.

"There are a lot of important vampires here and many of them have enemies that would love to give them their final death," I explained simply as I could.

"You're not giving me the whole truth."

"Sookie, that is the best explanation I can give you for now," I sighed. "I promise to tell you the truth when I can, but for now I am duty bound not to."

"Pam?"

"I know nothing of what is going on for the time being. But I do accept the fact that many of the vampires here tonight would like to kill each other," she responded in a bored voice.

A knock at the door prevented Sookie from responding. I opened the door and smiled as I let Julius in. He was carrying a large tool box and smiled at Sookie.

"Time for the bride to get her makeup on," he said cheerfully as he stepped into the bathroom.

Sookie sighed and followed him. Pam turned and I joined her at the doorway as we watched Sookie sit down. Julius started opening his tool box and Sookie gasped.

"Is that all makeup?"

"Of course! I just got resupplied so I should be able to make you look fabulous," he smiled.

"Do I need that much?" she asked fearfully.

"No, but I need to make sure that I get the right shades to make you look positively glowing."

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. Sookie shot me a look from the mirror.

"I will go get Tara," I said quickly before I left the room.

I found Tara in the kitchen talking with Jason and I smiled at them both.

"How's Sookie?" asked Tara.

"Nervous as all get out," I responded. "Can you go help her calm down while my brother does her makeup?"

"Sure thing." Tara left the room and I pulled a bottle of blood from the fridge and popped it in the microwave.

"You know your place in all of this, Jason?"

"I think so."

"You are giving the bride away, Jason," I said in an exasperated voice. "For once, quit thinking of yourself and think of your sister's happiness. Walk her down the aisle."

"Alright, don't need to get all pushy."

I forced a smile and nodded as I pulled my blood from the microwave. "Just remember that this is for Sookie."

"He really makes her happy?"

"He loves her," I soothed. "I wouldn't doubt that he would meet final death before he let any harm come to her."

"Good, anything less and I might doubt his intentions."

I laughed and patted Jason on the back. "I think your sister would kill you if you ruined her day."

Jason smiled and nodded. I turned my head and smiled.

"Well, bride needs me now." I went back to the room and smiled when I saw Sookie. "Juls, you are an artist!"

"Yes, yes, sister," sighed Julius. "Work on her hair."

"Alright." I handed Pam the rest of my blood and went to work on Sookie's hair as Julius worked on Tara's makeup.

An hour later I was standing next to the alter on Eric's side. Eric had requested that his best man be me in keeping up with our tradition. My counterpart was Sam and he was on Sookie's side as far away from her for Brides Maids go. Pam stood in the middle with Tara making the Maid of Honor. I glanced down the Groom's line and smiled as Yury and Julius stood there impassively.

Sookie allowed me to create the dresses and I was happy when she approved, especially when Eric insisted that I carry our swords from home. Sookie protested as much as she could until I explained the tradition of the Best Man in our time. I had to explain that the swords now were just a ceremonial aspect that Eric wanted. She seemed to calm down. I failed to tell her that the swords were not necessary since all the vampires in the wedding party would love to fight without weapons.

All too quickly the vows were said and we were making way for the reception on the side of the house. I was told for a late December night it was fairly comfortable. Eric had made sure that there were outdoor heaters placed all around so the humans didn't get chilled too much.

While those who could enjoy the meal were eating I walked back to one of the vampire guards and smiled. He bowed and I stepped into the woods. Ying was standing fifty feet away and had a smile on his face.

"Ying, what was it?" I asked.

"An enemy," he said quickly. "Vampire. Young too."

"Young?"

"May have been turned in the past decade. He was sent to see how well the place is protected."

"Is he alive?"

"Not anymore."

"Ying, next time, keep them alive till I can get to them. I want to make sure that everything is known."

"Yes, my Queen."

I turned and went back to the party. I sat down next to Eric and smiled. _"All is well,"_ I said in our home language.

"_I am not worried tonight," _he smiled.

"_You best tell her before you come back."_

"_I will."_ I nodded and continued to watch the party. I milled around and talked with everyone throughout the night and smiled as Vasu stood next to me. Vasu eyed everyone carefully and smiled widely at the guests if they took notice of him.

I had a many of the men begging for my hand in a dance. I graced all of them that I could and was happy when Yury saved me from any more dances that may have been asked of me. I watched everyone closely and waited for Eric and Sookie to take their leave. Pam and I watched from the porch as Eric and Sookie took off in his car down the drive.

"Well," sighed Pam as she turned to me, "I guess we now have a new mother, of sorts."

"Pam, my sister," I sighed, "Things are changing and I need to inform you of what is coming."

I wrapped an arm around her as the guest made their way down the drive. All of the extra guards I had in place for the night were helping with the tear down so Pam and I could have some time to our selves. We sat on the porch with Bubba humming as we waited for everyone that was leaving to leave. Yury and Quinn were inside the house making the upstairs light tight for all of us.

I smiled to myself at a memory and Pam nudged me. "Just thinking of one of the marriages I witnessed," I sighed. "It was such a scandalous match that it was held at night out of public view."

"Do tell," smiled Pam.

Three weeks later my home was finished and Alcide included pictures in the email he sent me. I was ecstatic to see it in person but was busy with Pam packing up Eric's belongings to be moved when he and Sookie returned. Pam was amused at the fact that I would pick up a random piece and smile.

I picked up a rather large wooden bowl and gasped as I ran my hands over it. Pam spared me a glance and raised an eyebrow.

"He has had that ever since I could remember," she offered.

"This was mine," I smiled.

"What is it?"

"I was learning how to carve from one of the elders and this was one of the first pieces that I kept to show mother. I buried it with her."

"You sure that it is the same bowl?"

"Absolutely," I said. I ran my finger along the rim and found the mark I made on it. "See these marks here? I made them with my knife before I placed it with her."

"You have things to ask Eric now."

"Many thing to ask him," I murmured. "I'm taking this with me. He can come claim it when he wants to discuss this."

We spent most of the night packing and about an hour before dawn I left to go to my home. I was happy to see that al l the changes were made and it looked good in the dark as well. I quickly made assessments to add lighting to help enhance it in the dark.

Quinn met me outside and smiled. "The antebellum is gone and now you have a modern Frank Lloyd Wright. Do you think it does the style justice?"

"We need lights to enhance it but it looks great."

"Dawn is approaching, your majesty."

I turned and raised an eyebrow. Quinn glanced towards the door and grimaced slightly. I sighed and strode purposefully to the door and looked around as soon as I was inside.

"Throne room," Quinn murmured. I growled and went to the room with my full speed. I opened the door and stepped in and located the tall man standing in the middle of the room.

"Niall, what do I owe this unexpected intrusion?" I sighed.

"I am just a mere messenger," he calmly explained. I raised my eyebrow in query and waited for him to explain further. "It is starting, you best get your fighters in place."

I nodded and turned to leave. I knew Niall had vanished before I was even out the door. I sighed and went to my room to die for the day. _I hate chess._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, all! My brian went on a vacation without me this week and I really needed it. I hate when that happens! I haven't gotten all back to working fully. This weekend should help with that... maybe.


	34. Peaceful times

**Chapter 34: Peaceful times**

A year went by with a calm that could only come before a storm arrived. Yury was having his kingdom ran by his child as he continued to spend more and more time with me. The night after Niall warned me that trouble was brewing I made the arrangements to have all of my fighters in places I knew that they would be needed and training for what is to come.

I was so busy with training and all of the other duties that I had to keep with my kingdom that I would die for the day at inopportune times, normally just before sundown after staying awake for a week. Yury kept telling me that I needed to rest more but knew better than to argue with me when I kept denying myself the daily death.

This night I was blaming Yury for the lack of anything for me to do as he cleared my schedule for the night and held me tight in his arms on the couch. I quit struggling after an hour and resigned to relax during the movie he was making me watch. I looked at Sookie, who was curled up on Eric's lap, and smiled.

Sookie turned to me and raised an eyebrow in query. I smiled and turned back to the movie.

_So, you're carrying my father's child…_ I smirked.

_Damn it, Mags,_cursed Sookie. _Eric wanted to tell you._

_You do realize this will mean that you need more protection and you won't be able to work for Sam anymore._

_I know,_sighed Sookie internally.

_I must admit, it is nice that you have had enough of Eric's blood that your abilities have gotten stronger and we can now talk with each other without anyone knowing._

_I agree. And it is simpler to control my shields as well._

_I will tell you this now so you can get over it before Eric tells you,_ I sighed internally. _We have a guard contingent around your home already. You are guarded during the day but that will increase with the pregnancy._

_How many guards?_

_Right now you have fifty guards on rotation. Twenty-five during the day and twenty five during the night. That is going to increase and you have no say in it._

_Why is that?_

"Lover, you are agitated," whispered Eric into Sookie's ear. She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course I am, Eric," she sighed. "Mags and I have been talking."

Eric shot me a glance and I shrugged my shoulders. "And what have you to been so covertly discussing?"

"My safety from anyone that may want to do me and our child harm."

Eric glared at me and I smiled. "She needs to know that she is going to be heavily guarded from now on," I stated. "You can't protect her all the time, Eric. Sookie will go somewhere during the day."

"That does not mean that you have permission to talk to _my bonded_ about her safety," he growled.

"I don't need _your_ permission," I sighed. "I am here to protect the both of you and I find that keeping everyone informed of the situation a most reliable way to get the cooperation that is needed."

"Mags is right, Eric," soothed Sookie. "Had you just had a contingent of people show up to guard me during the day without my knowledge, I might not be as understanding as I am now, knowing that I will need them."

Eric looked at Sookie and sighed. "I cannot argue with that logic."

"Vasu is already watching over Sookie during the day, I will have him be more visible from now on," I smiled.

"Sookie is going to need others to protect her."

"Niall has many of his guards in place. I will discuss about having a more visible guard with HER when I speak to HER next."

"When will that be?"

"With in the week." Sookie let out a big sigh and I smiled at her. "Sorry, Sookie. Eric needed answers before he would stay quiet so we can finish the movie."

"I don't mind you talking through the movie," she smiled. "I have seen this one before."

"Where did you see this one?" asked Yury. I knew that he found an obscure movie in my collection in hopes that Sookie hadn't seen it before.

"I watched it while I was here for a week. Mags was dead for the day and I needed to amuse myself," shrugged Sookie. "This was one of the movies that I picked out to watch once."

I turned away from Yury to hide my smiled. Yury grumbled and sighed as he leaned back and pulled me into him. "All that careful planning…"

"It's alright, Yury," I soothed. "I'm sure Sookie is happy to watch it again." Sookie nodded and curled back into Eric.

"Well, at least I got you to sit down and relax a little bit," sighed Yury. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the movie.

"What was that about?" asked Eric.

"Nothing," I responded automatically.

"Eric, do you know that your daughter has been working nonstop for a year now? She has been taking death only after a week of training and doing her duties as queen."

"Snitch," I hissed at Yury.

"Magdalena," scolded Eric.

"What?"

"You need your death, young lady."

"Eric," I laughed, "I am not about to be ordered around by you. I will take my death when I can."

"I will not allow it."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Pam can take care of Fangtasia. Sookie and I can move in here so I can monitor your death and help you where you need it."

"You can help by training the fighters in your area and the ones protecting Sookie, on how to fight in combat," I stated.

"That's what you have been busy doing?"

"Yes," I growled. "There will be a war soon enough and I rather have everyone training than be idle and get soft."

"I want a list of allies and a list of those who you think is a spy."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Wait a minute," growled Sookie. "What war are you talking about?"

"The war between super naturals and humans," said a dull voice from the door. I turned and looked at Bill and motioned for him to come closer.

"What have you heard?" I asked as he bowed.

"The Fellowship wants retribution. They are looking for an example and I believe that Sookie is their intended target." Bill glanced at Sookie and gave her a soft smile.

"Why would they want me?"

"Because you are close to human and married to a vampire," I sighed. "Besides, once your pregnancy is no longer concealable, you will be a target for many groups."

Bill's eyes went to Sookie and his mouth tightened as he nodded in agreement. I put a hand on Bill's arm and patted it.

"And this is the war you are preparing for?" asked Sookie.

"Correct, lover," answered Eric as he put an arm around her. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bill.

"You have heard other things?" I asked him. Bill nodded and flicked his eyes towards my office. I nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" growled Yury as he grabbed my hand.

"To discuss what is on Mr. Compton's mind," I sighed. I looked down at Yury and smiled. "I will be back."

"Swear?"

"I swear," I smiled as I leaned down and gave Yury a kiss. He let me go and I walked to my office with Bill following behind me.

I sat down behind my desk and Bill sat in one of the chairs opposite of me.

"I know that it is hard for you to accept that Sookie has moved on and is happy with Eric. But you have to let the resentment go and be content with the time that you had with her. I know that it is hard but you have to do what makes them happy."

"I wouldn't have such a hard time if I knew why she is pregnant," sighed Bill.

"She is the one that was prophesied about. The one that we fight to protect."

"She is the _mother_?" gasped Bill. I nodded. Bill leaned back in his chair and let out a whoosh of air. "Then it is good that she is with Eric. He can protect her better than anyone else."

"Exactly. Why do you think I stopped you so many times from starting something with Eric? I need you to be able to accept that Sookie is not yours. She is the mother and we must allow her to be so. The children will be coveted and sought by all of our kind. Prove your loyalty and you may be around a long time."

"What do you suggest?"

"Find happiness in the little things, Bill. You yourself were amazed that I was eternally optimistic. That is how I keep happy." Bill nodded and stood up to leave. "Happiness is where we find it, Bill. Even if it hurts us to find it, we need to find it."

I watched Bill leave and sighed as I leaned back into my chair and looked up at my books. _My oldest friends, we are going to see some rather odd changes in the next few years._I closed my eyes and smiled as I sat there in silence. I quickly stood up and went back to Yury and sat down on the couch.

Yury wrapped an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. I looked up into his eyes and smiled before turning back to the movie.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay on the new chapter. I added another year to my life, I have been commissioned for a costume through my in-home business and the holidays are coming up. So the house is in an uproar and I am still holding down my full-time out-of-the-home job. Busy is an understatement right now. I will try to update as much as possible.

Thank you all to have reviewed, read and favorited. I am going to slowly build a place for Bill as he accepts that Sookie is no longer his. I can't imagine an extreamly happy Bill, but I can imagine a less sorrowfull one.


	35. New Year

**Chapter 35: New Year**

A week later I was sitting in my bathtub as Yury was trying to convince me to not wear the dress that I had hanging on the back of my closet door for the New Year's Eve Ball that I was hosting tonight.

"Mags," he sighed, "It does not suit you."

"Yury, just leave it be," I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned back into the warm water. I had chosen a dress and kept it secret from everyone. The dress that Yury was arguing with me about was not the dress I had planned to wear but a random dress I picked out to wear another time.

"I don't want you looking out of place," he pleaded.

"Damn it, Yury," I growled. "When have I ever looked out of place? Do you not trust me to wear something suitable for tonight?"

Yury stood there looking at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're not wearing the dress that you have hanging up in your closet?"

"No, Yury. I have something else set aside. That dress is for training."

"How can I do your hair if I don't know what your dress looks like?"

"You're not! You are leaving me to my own devices and you won't see me till everyone else at the party does," I said through clenched teeth.

"Mags, I refuse to go through that." I was out of the tub and hauling Yury out of my room before the sloshing of water calmed down. Yury started to fight but knew that I was furious and using my strength from my years to overpower him. I threw back my door and threw him out into the hall.

"You are not allowed back in here till after the party," I hissed as I closed the door and locked it behind me. I could hear Quinn chuckling down the hall as I went back to my bath. I had another two hours before I was expected to be at the ball and I was going through everything in my head on what I needed to do tonight.

After I finally pulled myself out of my bath, I went to the sink and quickly pulled my hair up and back off my face. I pinned it in a few places and let it fall naturally to curl to my waist. I quickly put on my makeup and walked out into my room. I pulled out a few pieces of jewelry and decorated myself with them before walking into my closet and pulling out the dress that I was wearing for the night.

I picked out a deep teal dress that was corseted from the bust down to my hips and flowed loosely to the floor. A black netted mesh was over the teal fabric and was sparkling with the diamonds that were weaved into it. I slid my feet into the heels that I had made to match and quickly put myself in the dress.

I stepped out of my closet and walked quickly across the room and went to a hidden door and opened it. I stepped inside the passage and made my way quickly to the door that I wanted and stepped out into my office. David turned and smiled at me.

"David, you know that you are to be at my side for the entire night till I dismiss you, correct?" I asked.

"As we have been over everything before, ma'am, I will not disappoint you." I nodded and handed David my cell phone and gave myself a shake.

I walked to the main door of my office and opened it up. Quinn was standing off to the side and bowed as I stepped out. I nodded and walked down the hall to the ball room. The doors opened as I stepped up to them and I scanned the crowd as I entered.

I strode purposefully across the room and bowed to the Great Pythoness. "I am at your command," I said clearly for the room to hear.

"Magdalena, my greatest warrior," smiled the Great Pythoness. "You have always served me better than your colleges and betters. I am pleased at what you have done for me and for our Mother. Accept my gratitude and continue to serve me as well as you always have."

"Thank you, Pythoness," I said as I stood up. I bowed to Niall and he returned the bow. I stepped to my left and aligned myself just a step behind the Great Pythoness as everyone in turn paid their respects towards her. I watched as Yury stepped up and bowed. He turned to me and I held out my hand. He gently placed a kiss on it and smiled as he turned to wait till the ceremony was over.

I caught sight of Eric and Sookie enter and I smiled as they made their way up to us. Eric and Sookie both bowed to us. The Great Pythoness stood up and bowed to Sookie. Niall and I followed suit and I smiled at Sookie. Every vampire in the hall followed and looked around confused. The Great Pythoness straightened up and held her hands out to Sookie.

"Come up here, child," she smiled. Sookie nodded and stepped up to us. "We welcome you, Northman, as well, to accompany your mate."

Eric stepped up carefully and set his face to show no emotion. I smiled and turned to Sookie and Eric. I bowed deeply. "I pledge my service, my wealth and my life, to protect you, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman, the mother of our race," I said clearly and with a commanding voice that I hardly used.

Sookie stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her and smiled at her. _Explain to me why you are doing this?_rang Sookie's voice in my head.

_I am bound to you as you are the mate to my father. I will protect you and the future child that you carry for the love of my family. I do this to show my loyalty and to inform the other vampires of what they smell from you is true, that you are with child and it is Eric's. Therefore you are the prophesied one of continuing on a stronger race that combines humans and vampires. You are our mother._

Sookie took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Thank you, Magdalena," said Sookie. "I will hold you to your oath." I stood up and smiled at her before taking back my place. I smiled as Yury stepped up and made the same pledge as I did. I waited for others to make the same pledge before I stepped down from the dais and motioned for the band to start.

I moved out to the center of the dance floor and held out my hand. Yury was at my side in an instant and was ready to lead me in the first dance. I smiled at him as we placed our hands on each other.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress, Magdalena," he said softly.

"Not too out of place? I know that was a big concern of yours," I teased as we started to dance.

"I tend to forget how well you always look in every situation," Yury smiled. "I must remember that you have set fashion trends in the past and will continue to do so."

"Ah, but that was before I became a Queen," I smiled. "Now the fashion trends will have to try to keep up with me as I continue to change my wardrobe and style. But I do see longer hair coming a bit of a trend that should have never went away."

"Magdalena," laughed Yury, "you are sometimes too much. And yet, I can't help but love that about you."

"And you are full of yourself sometimes, Yury," I chuckled. "Some days I wonder if we will make it to the century that we are agreeing to."

"We will make it, if only because of my stubbornness to keep you," Yury said possessively. "You are mine as much as I am yours."

"And don't you forget it." Yury and I continued to dance as other couples joined us till the end of the song. I smiled as Yury walked me to the edge of the dance floor and nudged me.

"Go do your thing," he whispered as he walked towards the other direction. I smiled and noticed that David was behind me ready to work. I nodded to him and we went to talk to the King of Texas.

Most of my night was spent discussing the plans of unifying the super natural community and what changes were coming. David kept close and took down information. I returned to the dais after a couple of hours and sat down. Quinn came up to me and handed me a Royal Blood. I smiled in appreciation and took a sip while I looked around. Eric was walking through the crowd with Sookie on his arm with Pam a few steps back. I caught a glimpse of Vasu standing guard and smirked as he disappeared.

I glanced at the door and smiled before I stood up and went to the person standing at the door. I stopped just behind one of the guards and smiled as I put a hand on their shoulder. "It is alright, Bubba is always welcomed to see me announced or not, no matter what I am doing," I said softly. I smiled at Bubba and held out my hand to him.

"Miss Mags," Bubba said as he took my hand and kissed it. "You sure look pretty tonight."

"Thank you, Bubba. I see that you found your room," I chuckled as I appraised his tuxedo.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good thing too," I pulled Bubba next to me and hooked my arm with his. "I have someone that you need to meet." We walked back to the dais and I held my hand out to the Great Pythoness and Niall. "Pythoness, Niall, I would like to introduce you to Bubba. Bubba, this is the Great Pythoness and Niall, Prince of the Fairy Realm."

"Ma'am, sir," nodded Bubba to both of them. Niall inclined his head as Pythoness stood up and stepped towards Bubba.

"You are a great man, Bubba," she smiled. "You will always do right to those who you care about and who care about you. Don't you forget that and you will be happy till final death."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Yury stepped up behind us and placed a hand on my waist. "Bubba, why don't you take Mags here out for a spin around the dance floor," he suggested.

"Hello, Mr. Yury," greeted Bubba. "If you don't mind, I would love to take this pretty lady for a spin."

I giggled and took Bubba's arm as he led me to the dance floor. I looked at Yury and smiled as we quickly joined the other dancers.

"He cares deeply for you," said Bubba calmly. I looked at Bubba and gave him a quizzical look. "Mr. Yury. He has a deep love for you that I have never been able to place till now."

"You will have to explain this to me later, Bubba."

"I shall do that." I kept my hearing open for most of the night and heard what many thought about and decided that I best talk with Sookie about everything that she heard as well.

* * *

**A/N:** For all faithful readers, thank you. I am still struggling as to where this will go; the holidays are pressing around us and my mind has been engaged with all that needs to be done before the new year. Fear not, for it may seem like I am not updating as often as in the past but it should pick back up after the new year.


	36. Girl Talk

**Chapter 36: Girl Talk**

I was sitting in the middle of my bed when SHE walked into my room. Her blind eyes seemed to always find me and she smiled warmly at me as she sat down in a chair nearby. It was two days after the ball and I was taking a little time to paint my nails for amusement. I raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet knowing full well that SHE would talk when she felt like it.

"Mags, I know you too well and I must tell you something that you will find not to your liking," SHE said in a soft voice.

"Pythoness, I have gotten used to you telling me what I need to know," I smiled. "I trust that you will only tell me what I need to know because I need to understand it before it happens."

"You have always been my favorite," she smiled. "Your telepathy and ability to see partially into the future has made you stronger than any other vampire. And you will need your strength for what is to come."

"Pythoness, what are you talking about?"

"A war is going to break out. It will happen after your baby brother is born…"

"Wait, brother? Sookie is going to have a boy?"

"She is. I am charging you with her upmost protection. You will not be allowed in the fight. You must stay with Sookie and have Eric fight in your place."

"Why am I to stay with Sookie," I sighed. I felt like a kid again being told that I couldn't go aViking with the men for it was too dangerous for me. It hurt.

"If you fight, Eric will not be able to save Sookie from what will hunt her," said Pythoness. "Only you can save Sookie. And to do so, Eric must go to war and you must stay with Sookie. You will be her choice to stay with her. You must not be hurt or angry to stay behind."

I nodded and wiped a drop of blood from my face. "I will understand when the time comes for that choice."

"Good. You always understood me well enough that it was the good for all." Pythoness stood up and then crossed the room to me and sat down on the bed. "Now, tell me about Yury. I know he has been a recent admirer to your collection since you have worked for me. I want to hear all about it."

I laughed. "Pythoness, you sound like a school girl wanting to know the latest gossip."

"Well, what do you expect? I am cut off from most of the world. When I hear that one of my favorites is entering a marriage contract I want to know more about it."

"Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know. I met Yury when I came over to meet Sahure in the New World, just before the Louisiana Purchase," I started. "He was King of New York then. When I disembarked from the boat that I was traveling on I was spotted by Godric and he joined me. He had a meeting with the King and took me with him so I could announce that I was in the area. I could tell that Yury was instantly infatuated with me. I looked a mess and felt like crap."

Pythoness laughed. "You always did hate to not look your best. I suppose that night you didn't care since you just arrived."

"As always, you know me well enough. I was not at my best and to find out he was holding full court that night!" I laughed. "You can imagine the looks I got from every other vampire that night that had never seen me fight let alone know who I was. I was covered in dirt and grime. Yury treated me with the up most respect that night. I was an honored guest and he asked for me to return the next night. Godric took me to his house and let me stay with him for a few months. I was invited every night to Yury's home and we became very comfortable friends. When I left New York, Yury begged to have me keep in contact with him while I was on my travels. I would send him a post every few weeks, telling him where I was along with whom and what I was seeing. I would occasionally get a post, if I stayed in a place long enough, from Yury. He always seemed so happy in the letters to me.

"I met up with Sahure about a decade after the Louisiana Purchase. We traveled the West together and I wrote letters and saved them to send when I could. Sahure and I ended up in what is now California. He decided to take it as a kingdom. I stayed a few years there before going back on my own and headed back east.

"On my travels I met a young Mr. Clemens that was very interesting and a charmer. Little did I know then, I would continually run into Mr. Clemens at different intervals of his life and he would introduce me to some very fascinating humans. Which in turn, I introduced to some very important vampires.

"I returned to New York to find it very much changed but ever so fascinating still. I located Yury within a week of being in town. He was going to a show and spotted me across the street of the theater. He had a human date with him that night and he quickly glamoured her into wanting to go home with a headache. He was at my side as soon as he could be and invited me to join him. I was not in proper attire and told him so. Yury wasn't bothered by it and pulled me across the street anyways. We were in his private box and I tried my hardest to keep my mind closed to him but all of his thoughts were directed at me. Most of them were sweet, some raunchy. He kept trying to figure out a way he could keep me in his kingdom longer.

"I was invited to stay at the palace since Godric went to Texas to be a Sheriff. Yury made sure that I had every luxury and even bought me new clothes. It was one night that he was holding court when one of the newer vampires tried to attack him. I heard the vampire's thoughts first and set myself to be in the way when he attacked. The youngin' didn't even know what hit him. I had him on the floor before any of Yury's guards could react. Yury beamed with pride and helped me up. His judgment was fair. With my permission, he stated that all of those who were sentenced to final death would have a chance to live; they would have to fight in the arena for that chance.

"A week later I was in the ring. Yury had made sure that I had what I needed and I enjoyed myself that night, Pythoness. I normally don't enjoy killing but that night, being in front of Yury and showing him what I really could do, it was fun. I laughed and played for an hour just because I could. Not one survived and I didn't feel the sorrow that I used to feel when I fought in the ring. Yury met me after and we destroyed that locker room. It was such a relief to have someone that wanted all of me and not just part of me.

"After that, Yury decided that he wanted me around him as much as possible. He bought me my own place and continued to try to keep me close but not under his thumb. Sahure entered into a contract with Yury to retain my services. Yury gladly paid for my penthouse on the east side of Central Park and keeps it running when I am not there. I do allow him to use it as a safe house when need be.

"When I moved out to California, Yury insisted, once again, to have me keep in touch with him. With every new invention it kept getting easier to keep in touch with him. We still write letters back and forth. Calling each other has become more of the norm for us. Yury would visit California ever so often and I would visit him when I found the time."

"You are so in love with him, Mags," sighed Pythoness. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have nothing to compare it with. Marrying for love is relatively a new concept. My mother didn't marry for love. It took Eric a good millennium to find love. How do I know that I can stay with Yury for the rest of our undead lives?"

"Look at it this way," reasoned Pythoness, "You have a century to decide whether you two can truly stand being together."

"Very true. And he isn't the type to get jealous or protective of me." I looked into the white eyes and smiled softly. "You've seen something involving Yury and I, haven't you?"

"I have, but I cannot say what I have seen."

"I understand. What can you tell me?"

"That you will be happy. I will not go into further detail."

"You are such a teaser."

"Only because I can be." Pythoness patted my knee and walked out of the room. I fell back on my bed and looked up at my canopy and let out an unnecessary breath.

"She is very cryptic," mused a deep voice from the door leading to my bathroom. I smiled in response and continue to look at my canopy. I could hear the footsteps coming to my bed before I saw Yury's face over me. "Do you think she knew I was in the bathroom?"

"Knowing her, she wanted you to hear everything." I felt the bed sink and Yury leaned across me and set his hand on the other side of my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"We are warriors, Yury," I sighed. "We were taught not to show our true feelings, lest it harm those that we truly cared about. Sahure would have been furious if he knew how much I cared for you."

"You are too good for your own good," smiled Yury. "I will wait until you feel ready to be in an eternal marriage with me. I am just happy to bind my kingdom with yours for a century."

I smiled and placed a hand on Yury's arm. "You have always been so kind to me. I do not wish to hurt you in any way."

"Magdalena, I have faith in us. Let us have this century to see if we can stand to be together and we can decide when we feel that we are ready." I nodded and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**Get ready to skip to the end of the pregnancy. I have some twisted ideas that I need to get out and it all happens in the battle. And let's get the AWWWWE, out of the way for Yury.

Thank you to all who are continuing to read and to those just discovering the story. It is amazing what I can do when I get snowed in my house for the weekend. (I live in the Twin Cities, so I got hit with that HUGE snow storm that dumped 2+ feet on Friday night through Saturday) Be glad you're not here.


	37. Family

**Chapter 37: Family**

Pam and I were sitting in my office joking back and forth; my feet we up on the desk and we both had a bottle of TrueBlood in our hands.

"So do you expect much of a fight soon?" smiled Pam.

"Within a week. It will be a glorious battle," I chuckled.

"It's a shame that you are going to miss it."

"Sookie chose me. I am honored to have the position of personal protector."

"I think Eric would have been better."

"Please," I scoffed, "After the fight, if there is any, he will take her and the babe will be set aside and ignored till he is satisfied. I, however, will have to wait to satisfy that lust."

"How nervous do you think Eric is right now?"

"Considering this is his first childbirth that he is witnessing," I chuckled. "He probably wants to tear someone apart right now."

"Glad the good Dr. Ludwig kicked us out," smiled Pam as she raised her bottle. I raised my bottle in agreement and we took a drink. "Any idea what it is?"

"A boy," I smiled. "We're going to be sisters."

"We already are sisters."

"Yes, but now we will have a baby brother to pick on."

"If Sookie and Eric will let us."

"Sibling rivalry knows no bounds. Besides, Eric won't let that kid growing up without knowing some sort of fighting techniques."

"Oh, sparring would be fun to pick on our new sibling."

"And what better teachers than those who may hold a small grudge but are unwilling to kill?" I smiled.

Pam giggled in delight and watched as the door open. Eric was there holding a small bundle. Pam and I were instantly standing up and waited for Eric to approach us.

"It's a boy," he smiled as he stepped towards us.

"What did you name him?" I asked softly as I looked down at my new brother.

"Sookie calls him Payton Geir Northman," smiled Eric. Pam chuckled and smiled.

"I like it," she mused. Pam sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell?"

Eric and I sniffed. Eric wrinkled his nose and looked down at the cause who was starting to squirm. I laughed and gently took Payton from Eric's arms and went to the room where Sookie was in. Dr. Ludwig looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I need a diaper and wet wipes, please," I told the nurse that was standing nearby.

"I can do that for you," she smiled. I raised an eyebrow as she pulled out what I needed.

"No thank you," I smiled as I picked up the items. I turned to Sookie and smiled. "Eric needs to learn what to do. I'll have Pam tape it."

Sookie laughed wearily as I left the room and went back to my office. Eric looked at me questionably as I handed him the diaper and wipes. Pam had the small camera out and was already recording.

"What am I to do with these?" asked Eric.

"You are going to change Payton's diaper."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes, father, you are. You need to learn how to help out Sookie. She can't do everything."

"That's what a nanny is for," he argued.

"You seriously think that Sookie is going to allow another person to raise any child of hers?" I laughed. "Good luck with that one. Now, come on, you can do this."

I cleared space on my desk earlier just for this and gently laid Payton down. I moved to the side and pulled Eric to stand right in front of Payton. I quickly unwrapped Payton from the blanket and looked at Eric. I watched as his mouth tightened and his resolve dwindling.

"It has become far easier to put a diaper on a kid than it was back when we were human," I said casually. "First thing you do is unsnap the bottom of the onesie."

Eric rolled his eyes and did what I told him to do. "How do you know how to do this?"

"I've had my human help bring in their infants for me to see. I paid attention and even watched the kid for a few hours. You pick it up," I said casually. "Now pull the onesie up so you can see the diaper."

Eric sighed and Payton started to whimper. "It's ok, little one," he soothed. "I am working on it."

I pointed to the tabs. "Pull those and lift the front flap." I leaned back just a little and smirked. Eric carefully peeled back the front flap and looked curiously down and quit breathing. I glanced at Pam and smiled; before Eric could react a small stream of liquid hit him in the face. I laughed and quickly put the flap back to cover the stream. Eric turned to me and glared. I handed him a wet wipe and continued to chuckle, "Happens to us all at least once, Eric."

Eric growled a little and cleaned himself up. "You knew that was going to happen," he accused.

"I knew there was a possibility for that to happen," I shrugged. "You should be safe to continue now."

"I don't trust you."

"Then you can tell Sookie why you refuse to change your son's diaper."

Eric growled and rolled his eyes and turned back to Payton. "Don't you dare try that again young man," he warned as he opened up the diaper. I handed him a wet wipe.

"Remove the poop from the skin with that." Eric followed my instruction and asked for another wipe. I pulled the dirty diaper out from underneath and handed Eric the new one. "Open it up and put the new one on. Then you snap up the onesie and wrap him back up before it is cold. The dirty diaper gets folded up and thrown away, preferably in a semi airtight container."

Eric picked Payton up and took a deep breath. "That wasn't so bad, now was it, Payton?"

"It gets easier with time," I smiled. "You might want to take him back to Sookie now."

"Why?"

"Little man is getting hungry," I said knowingly. Eric raised an eyebrow at me as Payton started to cry. Eric was out the door quickly and I took the diaper to the kitchen to throw it in the trash. Pam followed and watched me curiously.

"How do you know so much about babies?" she asked.

"I had to help raise the ones that my mother had after me," I shrugged. "I had a few humans that had children and they trusted me not to eat them so I watched them for a few hours at a time every now and then."

"How can you stand them?"

"Some are more difficult than others. But I just keep in mind that without babies there would be no food."

"Good point," smiled Pam. "Well, it's probably a good thing that Eric and Sookie's baby doesn't appeal to me."

"It's Eric's mix with Payton that makes us not want to harm him. We are both tied to Eric and his smell isn't appealing to us. It's Sookie's fae blood that makes us want to protect Payton like any older sibling would."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"I discussed my thoughts with Dr. Ludwig and she seems to think that they are very accurate."

"Well, I am just glad that I am not going to miss the battle and you are stuck babysitting," teased Pam.

I laughed and we went back to my office.

* * *

A few months later I was sitting in a cabin with Sookie and Payton watching the snow fall down. A fight broke out in the supernatural community when Eric and Sookie announced that they had a son. The Fellowship of the Sun tried extremely hard to break into my home where Sookie was staying. Eric pleaded with Sookie to let me take her and Payton to a safe place where they would be safe from all that was going to happen.

Sookie reluctantly agreed and I packed for all of us before goodbyes were said. Bubba was sitting in the front seat as Eric placed Payton in his car seat. I had the bags in the trunk and Eric was at my side grasping my arm in our old greeting.

"Fight smart and strong, father," I told him.

"Keep safe and I will call when it is safer," he said softly.

"May Odin keep you safe." I turned and sat down in the driver's seat. Eric gave Sookie one more kiss before I pulled out and headed out my back drive. Sookie cried quietly in the back seat as I weaved into traffic and headed to the airport.

"What about my protection during the day?" whispered Sookie.

"Niall has taken care of that for us. Where we are going there will be enough magical wards and fae guard around that the night time will be your only weakness," I said matter of factly.

"And where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," I sighed. "I can't tell you much because someone might hear and try to head us off."

"Did you say good bye to Yury?"

"I did not. We both know our parts in this and we both believe that if we do not say good bye then we will see each other again." The car went quiet, all except for Bubba humming to himself, till I parked us in a hanger and we transferred to the plane.

A few nights later we were sitting at a cabin. Bubba was outside making rounds and I smiled at Sookie and Payton as she played peek-a-boo with him. I heard a dull thud outside and stood up and quickly checked outside. Sookie looked up at me and waited.

"Sookie, take Payton down to the shelter and wait for either Bubba or I to come and get you. If you don't hear from us in two days, call Niall and tell him what you know," I ordered her. Sookie nodded and picked up Payton and went to the shelter and locked it from the inside. I smiled knowing that Sookie would be safe underground. No one knew which safe house I was using for Sookie and Payton's protection. There was a choice of five and I had Niall put protection around everyone so I didn't have to make my mind up till the very last minute. I was glad to be using Godric's old home in what is now Russia. He left it to me and Julius as an extra safe house and it worked perfectly for this occasion.

I stepped outside and quickly ran to where I heard the thud. I looked down and saw Bubba's form on the ground. I hissed and took in the scent of who was out there. I growled and quickly started my hunt.

* * *

**A/N:** Who is it? I'm not telling... till next chapter! Muwahahaha! It's been a day and I am still not done with the day.


	38. The Hunt

**Chapter 38: The Hunt**

I was beyond pissed off. This was an insult and it meant death for the intruder. I quickly ran out to the clearing and roared with rage.

"Come out you little gnome! Or are you afraid to face me after all I taught you?" Everything clicked into place and my frustration grew.

"The child cannot live," echoed the voice in the forest.

"Like hell I will let you kill an innocent," I snapped back. I saw a blur come at me from the right and I quickly jumped and watched the gnome run past me. I landed softly in the snow and took on a defensive crouch.

"You know what that child is capable of," hissed the voice again.

"I do, Vasu. It doesn't mean that the child is not capable of doing other things," I sighed. I hated to debate about legends; it was all in the past.

"We are not taking any chances, Mags."

"Then you have to go through me," I challenged. Vasu came from my backside and I easily dodged him again. "That was low."

"I know better than to take you head on. You always held back in practice."

"That is in my nature." I searched quickly and saw where he was at and waited for his attack.

"What is the child to you?"

"My brother," I snarled. "Eric is my human father. I am bound to protect my family."

"Then I am truly sorry for what needs to be done." Vasu started for me again.

I took off with such a speed that we collided with a thundering crack. I could tell that Vasu was using his small size to his advantage. I danced a deadly dance as he fought with his silver sword. I hissed as a swing took a chunk off my thigh.

I waited and continued to stay out of his range till I saw my opening. I reacted on instinct and pounced as soon as he let his guard down a fraction. I tore his hands off first and threw them behind me. I stood there while Vasu let out a blood curling scream.

I stepped towards him and pushed him back in the snow with my foot. I looked down at him and snarled.

"You of all creatures should know what that child could end up like," he screamed at me. I placed my foot on his chest and pressed slightly.

"Could is the objective word," I said quietly. "We do not know what one like him could end up if he is brought up in a loving home. None others were brought up in a loving home and turned dark because of it. I have faith in the love that comes from the family. That is my belief."

"Then kill me now. I do not want to live in a world like that again."

"I feel for you, Vasu," I sighed. "We are so alike it is scary, but I will grant your last wish"

Vasu closed his eyes as I raised my foot. I grimaced as I looked at my favorite pair of boots and brought my foot down with a force on Vasu's turned head that the crunch was muffled by the snow. I quickly unzipped my boots off of me and took flight as Vasu's body went up in flames. I saw the glow of the hands combust as well and shook my head.

I landed near Bubba and sat him up. Bubba's eyes blinked open and he looked at me. "Miss Mags? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to relieve you, Bubba," I said quietly. "Come on inside. The dawn is approaching."

"Okay, Miss Mags." Bubba stood up and shook his head. I helped him inside and opened the security door. I helped him down the stairs and saw Sookie pacing with Payton in her arms. She took one look at me and Bubba and nodded.

_You need to let me know what is going on, Mags._

_Let me get Bubba settled and we will talk upstairs._ I led Bubba to his room and watched him collapse on his bed.

Sookie was already upstairs when I finished changing my clothes. I sat down in the chair that I was previously occupying and filled Sookie in on the evening.

"What did he mean, when he mention about how Payton could end up like?" asked Sookie alarmed.

"There have been half vampire children before," I sighed. "Each one of those children was a monster; hard to control and hard to kill. The difference between them and Payton is that each one of those children was brought up in a home where there was no love. Their fathers killed their mothers while they were still young. They knew nothing of love from a very young age. The fathers felt like they should care for the child but that included hiring nannies and nurses. They were never involved in the child's life and thus the child never knew what love was from a parent.

"That is why I think Payton will be different. Eric loves you and would do anything to keep you from harm. Love radiates off of the two of you so much that it is almost infectious. You won't let Eric hire a nanny or a nurse to take care of Payton, so the child will know love throughout his life. He will be different."

Sookie looked at Payton as she absorbed this information and smiled as he snoozed in her arms. She took a deep breath and nodded. "You really think that Payton will be different for all the others?"

"I believe it, Sookie." My phone on the table blinked and I picked it up. "How is it going?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady," roared Eric's voice on the other end.

I laughed and hung up the phone. Sookie looked at me. "I think Eric is pissed off at me."

My phone blinked again and I flipped it open again. "What the f-"

"Eric, calm down. We are safe," I sighed interrupting his rant. "Do you want to talk to Sookie?"

"I want to chew you out first."

"Then call me when you are calmer." I hung up the phone again and smiled.

"He's going to get madder if you keep doing that," smiled Sookie. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my phone again as it blinked.

"Young lady…" Click.

"I can do this all night," I chuckled. Sookie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aren't you worried that he will come here instead?"

"Not really. It would be better if he wanted to chew me out face to face."

"You're not scared of Eric?"

"Never. I am his Queen. I cannot look weak in his eyes." My phone blinked again and I answered it.

"Alright. You win this round," growled Eric. "Can I talk to Sookie?"

"What's the magic word?" I teased.

"Please," he strained to say. I smiled and handed Sookie the phone.

I quickly left the cabin and ran to the outside perimeter. A fae guard was waiting for me and I stopped several feet away from him.

"Tell Niall that it was the gnome Vasu. That should help what is to come," I informed the fairy.

"I shall do that," he responded. I nodded and turned away and went back to the cabin. I stopped and made sure that snow covered the places where Vasu combusted and groaned knowing that there would never be anything growing in those places ever again.

I stopped on the porch and turned to face the snow covered yard and sighed. Sookie opened the door and light spilled out from behind her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I replied as I took another deep breath.

"So I talked Eric down from chewing you a new one."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah well, he needed to know that I wouldn't stand for it."

"Thanks, Sookie." I turned and motioned for her to get back inside. I followed behind and closed the door. "So did Eric say if the fight had started yet or not?"

"He wouldn't say. I think you need to call Yuri, though." She picked up my phone and tossed it to me before picking up Payton, who was playing on the floor.

"Yeah, after I get things straightened out I will call." I sat down on the chair again and smiled as Sookie picked up Payton. She wiped the drool off his chin and brought him to me. I held out my hands and chuckled as Payton launched himself to me.

"He defiantly likes his sister," commented Sookie. "Do you mind if I make myself something to eat?"

"Go ahead. I am fine with Payton." I bounced Payton on my lap and started to show him a few defensive blocks knowing that he would never remember them. Payton squealed in delight and I laughed with him.


	39. And the boys will fight

**A/N:** From Yuri's POV.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: And the boys will fight**

Eric smirked as he hung up the phone from Sookie. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Mags was giving her Sheriff a hard time and seemed to be enjoying it. I couldn't say that I was surprised. Mags had a spunky streak in her that kept you on your toes.

"What's the word?" I asked Eric.

"Apparently the dark gnomes are against us. Mags just finished killing Vasu," he growled.

"Well, at least she is okay," I chuckled. Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if questioning me. "If she wasn't okay after a fight she would have given the phone to Sookie right away and not bothered to give you a hard time."

"You know her fairly well, don't you, Yuri?" I shrugged and looked back at the map that was on the table in front of us.

"She and I have been close for a long time."

"And you aren't worried about her?"

"Oh, I worry about her, but I also know that she is a fighter and she has more tricks up her sleeve than anyone I know."

"Your confidante that she will come out on top."

"I have yet to see her when she hasn't come out of a fight. She may have not been the best but she still comes out of a fight."

"I still worry about her and Sookie being wherever they are, alone," sighed Eric.

"Mags took Bubba with her. And Niall left a fae guard all around where they are. They are hardly alone."

"Still, I have to worry over my own."

"Mags is hardly one that you need to worry about."

Pam walked into the office and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought that you should know that the black gnomes are not on our side."

"Yeah, we know that already," sighed Eric as he sat down in his chair.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Pam.

"Vasu already tried to attack Mags," I sighed. "Vasu is no longer working for the Queen."

"Well, that is good to hear. That puts us at a small disadvantage," sighed Pam.

"How so?" inquired Eric.

"Most of us aren't used to fighting the smaller creatures. How does one kill a gnome anyways?"

"You tear them apart or put a piece of steel through their heart," I shrugged. "They are quick little bastards. I would be surprised if Mags came out of the fight without a scratch."

"You think she got hurt during the fight?"

I looked at Eric and shrugged, "She's good, but not that good. Besides, even the best fighters get cut by a gnome at least once in a fight."

"And what experience have you had against a gnome?" asked Pam candidly.

I lifted my left pant leg and pointed to a scar that ran down the length of my calf. "Their swords are silver. If you're lucky they leave the blade clean and don't polish it with anything. If you're not, you are in pain till it is all healed."

Pam looked at the scar and grimaced. "Alright, I'll give you that much. I have called all of our allies and I have heard from all of the people Mags has dealt with. I have a few Weres and shifters aligning themselves with us."

My phone vibed against my thigh and I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text from Mags and sent her a response. I waited for her response and smiled in anticipation for the cheeky reply that I knew that I was going to get from her.

_You just show off that scar to get sympathy,_ came the reply.

_Too bad it doesn't work on you. I could use a little sympathy right about now._

_Well, you won't get that from Pam. And Eric is too into Sookie to give a rats ass about giving you sympathy._

_I don't know. Pam might give me some sympathy._

_When she is delirious and there are no available women around._

_I see how it is. I get no sympathy from anyone._

_And that is different from any other day how?_

_Any other day, you would be here to make it up to me. Especially since my feelings are hurt._

_I will make it up to you when we see each other next._

_Is that a promise?_

_No. It's a threat._

_I don't feel threatened._

_You should. I could bend you like a pretzel and leave you unsatisfied._

_I love it when you threaten me._

_Have a good fight._ I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. Eric raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head. We discussed tactics for the rest of the night and decided what would be the best approach.

Before I died for the next few hours I looked out into the world where Mags suggested would be best for the fight. We were in the middle of a winter waste land. It was dark all but a few hours of the day up here which gave us an advantage to fight longer. But it was frozen and flat. It gave everyone a disadvantage. But it was away from any human habitation and we didn't have to worry about them stumbling across the fight. I sighed and went back to my room and took death for the time.

Eric flipped on the light and tossed my gear to me as I woke up from death. His smile was big and full of excitement. His body already in his fighting gear and him barking orders down the hall to Pam.

"You don't want to miss the fun now, do you?" Eric smiled at me and disappeared.

I quickly got my gear on and went outside to see what we were up against. Julius was standing about twenty yards away from what we called base camp as I came up behind him. Julius smiled and pointed to Eric standing out on his own.

"Now I know where Mags gets it from," Julius smirked.

"Well, we better join in. Mags will be pissed if her father dies," I chuckled. Julius and I ran up to Eric and waited while the other supernatural joined us. Pam was on Eric's right with a look that gave away her eagerness to fight. I glanced what was coming at us and smiled. This fight was going to be good and Mags will be pissed for missing out on it.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the lag of time for this chapter. I am not one to write out great big battle scenes so you will have to use your imagination on the battle on this side of things. The next chapter will give a more detailed look on more of what happened.


	40. More fun than staying home

**A/N:** Another disclaimer. I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries Charachters, Mrs. Harris has that pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 40: More fun than staying home**

I looked at Sookie like she was out of her mind and processed all of my arguments and found none that would sway her decision. I continued to pace the kitchen and shot looks at Sookie.

"He won't approve of it," I shot at her.

"He isn't here to give voice to it," Sookie pointed out as she feed Payton.

"Besides from protecting you and saving my hide from what backlash I will get from Eric, I cannot see any other way to help out," I growled. Sookie sat up a little straighter and smiled.

"So does this mean you will help?"

I glanced at the Great Pythoness who was sitting on a stool looking smug. I pointed at her and growled.

"You are responsible for all of this. You are in charge of Sookie and Payton."

"Of course, I will take full responsibility for them on this side. Niall will do the same for his side," she soothed. I shook my head and continued to pace. I hated the idea but it had the best way to finish the war quickly.

"Fine. Have Niall take them over tonight. I will take the guards and we will make our way over to help," I sighed. "I am so dead when Eric finds out."

"I will be back before he can kill you," smiled Sookie.

I waved my hand dismissively and went to my room. Sookie was going to the fae realm with Payton so I could lead what fae guard Niall had with us, in the fight. Sookie was already packed and was getting Payton bundled up for the outdoors when I came up fully armed and covered in black.

Sookie did a double take and raised her eyebrows. "Now I know what Pam was saying before."

"What did Pam say?"

"When I was trying to get Eric to tell me more about the pits after you had your spell back home and he shut me down every time. Pam took me home one night and I asked her. Pam said he called you 'Puer Letalis' and himself 'Dator Mortis'."

"You looked up the Latin translations, didn't you?" Sookie nodded.

"Pam said that she heard that when you were an enforcer that you were called 'Puer Letalis'. You look so much like that right now."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I haven't been called that for several centuries. Sahure called me his 'Deadly Child' for so long that Godric started to call me that and it stuck. Knowing who and what my father is, I can understand why I was called it."

"Pam never told me what Eric did to earn his name of 'Bringer of Death'."

"That is for him to tell you. Our past has been riddled with so much blood that it isn't something we like to relive. For now, go safely with Niall and save our future." I gave Sookie a kiss on the forehead and did the same to Payton before I left the house.

Niall was standing outside and nodded to me as I left. I could feel the fae guard following me and I picked up the pace and ran north to the frozen wasteland. I was lucky enough to know that I wouldn't see the sun for at least another twenty or so hours; and with the pace we were going we would hit the portal that the witches summoned up for us in little than a half hour.

Within an hour we were coming up behind a small encampment of dark gnomes and trolls. I gave myself a mental slap for not expecting the trolls to join in on the fun. A few of the fae scouts informed me that there were several demons, orcs, two-natured, elves and brightlings in the camp as well.

I kept down a growl before I signaled to the captains as to how we were approaching the fight. Each of them smiled as I explained that we would frighten them by taking only so many from the back and sides. Eric was fighting them head on so we would pick at the sides and back, thus giving them no place to run.

We crouched low to the ground and moved silently towards our targets. Our actions were quick and we were gone before the first sign of alarm was sounded. We waited for the next alarm to sound as the next group did the same thing on a flanking side. We hit again in the middle of the alarm and retreated back again. We kept this up for a few hours before the camp moved towards the fighting line.

I grin as we form ranks again. I pulled out a few of my knives and smiled as the order was given out. As I ran forward I blanked out my mind and started to live in the moment and see what was coming.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

As we fought the enemy head on I caught screams behind their lines and spent a miniscule amount of time wondering what the reason for it was. I noticed Pam dancing with glee as she killed another enemy. Yuri was running to meet a troll head on and I caught a glimpse of other fighters.

I heard a blood curling scream and I turned to see a black figure jump on the back of the troll that Yuri was fighting with. A flash of metal went into the back of the neck and the troll went limp as the figure twisted the blade and landed next to Yuri.

I couldn't see what was happening as I continued to fight. The next chance I got to look over where the troll was Yuri was standing up and fighting back to back with the figure. I smiled as I took in account as to how they seemed to know how each other was moving before I found myself next to Pam.

It was two hours till dawn when the fighting finally stopped. I grinned at Pam and looked for Yuri. Pam pointed to where she last saw Yuri and we ran in that direction. I noticed that there were more fae guards than what we started with.

I stopped when I saw Yuri and raised an eyebrow at the figure at his side. "I thought that you were protecting Sookie?"

"I was. Then Niall and Pythoness convinced Sookie to go to Fae so I could help out. Sookie had her mind set and I came with reinforcements behind the enemy line," stated Mags dryly. Yuri smiled down at her and looked at me.

"She saved us some time by doing that, Eric," Yuri pointed out. "There numbers were more than doubled than what we thought."

"That is no excuse."

"It is not an excuse!" growled Mags.

She stepped forward and then I saw her for what she was. The black blades that she hadn't lost were gleaming off her twin bandoleers, the long knives were strapped to her thighs and calves, a sword was strapped to her back and I was sure that there were more blades that I couldn't see on her back.

"Niall is taking care of Sookie?" I asked glaring at her.

"Yes."

"In Fae?"

"Yes."

"Not your idea, was it?"

"Sookie had her mind set before I awoke from death. I could not persuade her out of it." I nodded, knowing all too well what my bonded was like when she set her mind to something.

"Then I cannot be angry with you."

"Good. I would like to clean up this mess now." Mags turned around and walked off to start sending gnomes to their final death. I saw the four more blades on her back and smiled. Yuri went with her and started to kill the gnomes with ease. Pam stepped up behind me and sighed.

"Puer Letalis. She does not like being known by that and yet that is what she is," I said in a low voice.

"Well, what do you expect from being sired by Dator Mortis?" scoffed Pam. "She isn't all flowers and sunshine."

I nodded and turned to walk another line and started to kill the gnomes that were at my feet. We had a few hours before the dawn approached and regenerated the gnomes.


	41. Deadly Angel

_Yury's POV_

__

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41: Deadly Angel**

I was surprised to see Mags as she twisted her sword into the back of the troll's neck. She had the look of death on her face and she growled as she pulled her blade out. She looked me over and smirked as she turned around and fought off the next attacker. To say that I was turn-on by the sight of her covered in blood would be a lie, I wanted to take her right then and there and show her that I was all hers. I quickly turned and started to fight the next line of attackers and was quickly fighting with Mags at my back.

"After this we are going to need a week to ourselves," I growled at Mags as my sword cut another gnome.

"Only a week?" she purred.

"Well, that is just to get us sedated to be useful around anyone else."

Mags chuckled as she threw a dagger. "You always talk this much during a battle?"

"Only when I am trying to woo a pretty lady."

"I thought men usually send flowers and took them out on the town?"

"Well, I'm not one to stick with tradition," I smiled. "I prefer to give cars in lieu of flowers and I hear that you prefer battle over a night of dancing."

"Oh how you know me so well," she chuckled as she spun to face me. Mags gave me a quick kiss before throwing another dagger.

We fought together for hours before it seemed like everyone was dead. Mags pulled out a black silk handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face before wiping the blood off of mine. I pulled her close to my body and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath of her scent and smiled.

"You smell purr-dy," I smiled. Mags chuckled and took a deep breath as she noticed Eric walking towards us.

I knew Eric was going to be tough to sell on the idea that Mags left Sookie unprotected. I was not disappointed when Mags stepped up to her father and the look of recognition on his face as he truly took in the sight of her in her full battle gear. I noticed that she was missing a few knives and wondered who they were stuck in.

Mags turned to start sending gnomes to their deaths and I looked at Eric and shook my head as I followed suit. Eric and Mags had a temper that could flare up at any moment and it looked like Mags had a better hold on hers at the moment. I stayed quiet while we worked our way to the outer rim of the fight.

A few feet away from the outermost carnage Mags folded her legs under her and hovered a few inches above the ground. I watched as her shoulders sagged and her head bow forward. I was at her side instantly and pulled her towards me.

"Oh, sweetness," I sighed as I pulled out a clean black handkerchief and wiped her tears away. Mags pursed her lips together and took a shuddering breath before looking up at me.

"You have been the only one who accepted me for who I am," she smiled. "For that reason alone, I am truly grateful to have you in my life."

I smiled at Mags and swept a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. "I have always been yours, Magdalena. Till final death come, I will always be yours. You are my Deadly Angel."

Mags placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me with full force. I wrapped my arms around her curvaceous body and held her as our tongues fought for dominance. I smiled as our fangs extended and Mags pulled back a little to look into my eyes. Her eyes sparkled with a blue hue that seemed to reflect her feelings.

"We should go back before the sun comes up," she smiled softly.

"Come back to New York with me," I pleaded as we stood up. "For a week at least."

"At my penthouse?" she smiled.

"We will have to make an appearance at my court for a few hours every night."

"Promise to take me shopping?"

"I will buy you anything you want," I promised as I kissed her neck.

"I want a ring," she said matter of factly. I looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"You really want a ring?" I asked. Mags bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Mind you, this will be the only one that I ask for and go shopping for."

I smiled knowingly and pulled her along through the bodies and thought of the ring I already had planned for her. Mags gasped and looked at me as I met her eyes.

"You already bought it?"

"All I bought was the stone," I smiled, "The rest of the ring is for you to plan out, if you want."

Mags chuckled and started humming as we walked back hand in hand while we were sending gnomes to their death on the way back. I smiled and recognized _Annie's Song_ as Mags hummed happily back to camp.

* * *

**A/N:**I do apologize for this being a short chapter but really, we have seen the battle from another POV. I hope everyone has a good 'Singles Appreciation Day' a.k.a. Valentine's Day

Many thanks for you who have favorited and reviewed.


	42. I Heart NYC

**Chapter 42: I Heart NYC**

What felt like weeks had only been days and I was standing at the airport waiting for our ride to arrive. Yury was standing next to me with his arm around my waist. I smiled as his thoughts were broadcasting towards me. I shook my head and giggled as the car pulled up. Yury picked up our bags and handed them to the chauffer. I stopped before getting into the car and turned to the chauffer and growled. Yury quickly grabbed onto the chauffer's arm and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Mags?" he asked. I moved quickly and grabbed the small male's neck and smiled.

"Fellowship," I hissed. I looked into the chauffer's eyes and smiled. "Why don't you drive, Yury, while I talk to our _friend_ in the back. You won't mind that, will you?"

"No, ma'am," replied the now glamoured chauffer as he held out the keys to Yury. Yury took the keys and opened the door for us to get in. The chauffer went in first and I smiled at Yury as I followed.

An hour later I was walking the chauffer up to a door of a church and knocked on the door. The door opened and I smiled as I handed the chauffer over to the stunned person.

"Next time this happens with me, I will not return what you have so generously donated," I smiled before I went back to the car. Yury was laughing in the front as he pulled away.

"Well, at least we got some useful information from him," he chuckled.

"It is always nice when the state leader comes for the important vampires," I agreed.

Yury drove the car to an abandoned warehouse and picked our luggage out of the trunk. A small group of vampires were there already with another car and were keeping their eyes out for anything that might be a threat.

"Liam, is that you?" I smiled as a smaller male vampire turned around and smiled at me.

"Mags? Are you causing trouble again?" Liam said in a deep voice heavy with an accent. I stepped up to Liam and observed his dark skin tone from his aboriginal origins.

"I never cause trouble, Liam. You should know better than that," I joked.

"I do. I also know that wherever you go there always seems to be some sort of trouble to be had."

"Careful, I might take offense one of these decades."

"Phtt. It would be a good death to die by your hands."

Yury laughed as he pulled me towards him. "Liam, that would truly be a good death," agree Yury.

I rolled my eyes as we went to the new car. "Liam, I am saddened that you have yet to come see me in my kingdom," I stated as I sat down.

"I am sorry about that, Mags. I have been busy keeping this kingdom running while my maker has been away."

Yury sat down next to me and Liam came in to sit across from us. The other vampires moved quickly and we were on the road heading towards the heart of New York City. Yury and Liam started to talk about the kingdom and I curled up next to Yury for the trip.

The city passed outside the windows and I caught a few glimpses of stores that I would like to shop at. Yury wrapped an arm around me and lazily drew circles on my arm. I glanced at Liam and noticed his smug smile. I raised an eyebrow in question at him.

"It's good to see the both of you so relaxed," answered Liam. I turned my head and looked at him fully. "Yury hasn't been relaxed as much as this since you left."

I nodded and looked up at Yury to see his reaction. Yury's eyes shined bright as he looked at me and smiled. "I don't know why you are so interested in me," I said quietly.

"Nor I, but I find you irresistible so much that I would meet final death if it would save you."

"Gag," said Liam as he rolled his eyes. I shot Liam a look and he smiled.

"You are such a pain, Liam," I chuckled as the car slowed to a stop.

"That I may be but there are certain things I am good at to be kept around for," he chuckled as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. I sighed and followed him out and looked at the crowd that was waiting in line to get into the door.

"I really hate the club scene," grumbled Yury as he stood next to me. We went to the door and the bouncer moved out of our way.

"Yes, but you need to make an appearance," I smiled. "And it would be best if I was with you tonight anyways; even if I don't look like a vampire."

Yury smiled and pulled me closer to him as we went inside. The atmosphere was that like any other vampire bar. Dark and full of desperate fangbangers. I chuckled as the fangbangers looked at my attire and continued on with Yury. Blue jeans were not proper attire if you wanted to attract a vampire and yet here I was with the most important vampire in New York City.

Yury sat down at a table that over looked the entire place and I sat down to his left and chuckled as the waitress came up with a round of TrueBloods for every vampire she knew. She looked at me blankly and raised an eyebrow.

"O positive, please, Hannah," I smiled. The waitress balked and turned quickly around. Yury raised his eyebrow at me. "What? She was thinking a lot of things. I just figured that I would let her know that I knew her real name."

"So, Josie's real name is Hannah?" mussed Yury.

"Josephine is her middle name, hence why she calls herself Josie." I looked out into the crowd and did a quick scan and listen to the music.

"So how was the battle, Mags?" asked Liam. He smiled showing his fangs and I chuckled.

"Not as good as the Fairy War was in Iowa, but satisfying enough to dull the blood lust of most warriors," I responded.

"Mags took down a full size troll on her own," beamed Yury. The vampires around the table stopped and looked at me and evaluated me.

"Actually, that troll was smaller than the other two I took out before my troops meet yours that night," I admitted. Yury looked down at me as Hannah/Josie placed my TrueBlood on the table and quickly walked away.

"You saw more than one troll during the fight?" gasped Liam. I nodded and shrugged.

"It's not a strange occurrence to see more than one troll in a battle. They are good for large sweeps with their clubs but they really aren't any match for speed and agility. You have to get to their soft spot behind the head where the spine meets the skull. A good thrust with a sharp blade and a twist and they go down like anyone else."

The vampires around the table looked at me in awe and I looked up at Yury who was beaming even more at me. He pulled me closer and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"You are such a surprise to everyone that I even have a hard time believing how deadly you truly are," he smiled.

"That's what makes me such a good vampire," I chuckled. "I don't act like one. I seem too sweet to be any real danger. And I have had centuries of not being believed of how truly deadly I am."

Yury laughed and everyone relaxed to enjoy the rest of the night.

After few nights of being in New York City I was growing weary of the hustle and bustle. Yury held court for a few hours each night and I was there in the back ground watching. After court let out Yury took me out to wherever I wanted to go. And we had to make appearances at various clubs. By the end of the week I was looking forward to go back to my little town of New Orleans.

Yury chuckled beside me as I looked out beyond the mass of fang bangers on the dance floor at the last club we were visiting this week. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are antsy to get back home," he commented. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"I am. I love being with you but home is much less complicated and crowded than your kingdom," I sighed.

"I understand. I was around when this city was no more than five stories tall and I have watched it grow to the metropolis it is today. I am comfortable with my city because of this. You have always liked being on your own and enjoy the quiet of the country."

"We grew up in different times, Yury," I smiled.

"Yes that we did. There were far fewer humans during your time than mine."

"I grew up in a village, where you were in a decent sized city," I sighed. "There will always be a part of me that prefers the silence of the country."

"And I will never hold that against you." I looked up at Yury and smiled.

"I can't promise much, but do you want to stay down in Louisiana with me and we can come up here once a month so you can keep things running?"

"I was hoping that you would offer."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is. Are you ready to go home?"

"Very much so."

Yury stood up and pulled me into his arms. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him as he moved us to the back door.

* * *

**A/N:** Many apologies to my readers. Life had gotten INSANE and out of control for the time I have been away. I am working on a way to wrap this fan fiction up so I do not disappoint those who are my remaining loyal readers. I am thinking of writing a spin-off of this one focusion on more of Eric and Sookie. Right now it is all up in the air as I am regaining _some_ control of my life once again.


	43. Years of Peace

**Chapter 43: Years of Peace**

"SISSY!" screamed a small boy running towards me. I laughed and quickly moved from my throne to meet the boy in the middle of my throne room. I picked him up and threw him up in the air and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Little brother, what do I owe for the pleasure of your visit?" I laughed as I looked into Payton's eyes as I kneeled down to look at him.

"Mama says I get to start school this year and we are to go shopping for new clothes," grinned the now six year old Payton. I glanced up and see Sookie coming in the door with Eric.

"How exciting," I smiled. "I never went to school. You will have to tell me all about it."

"You never went to school?"

"There wasn't a thing called school when I was young," I explained as I picked Payton up and carried him to my throne.

"There wasn't?" gasped Payton. Yury chuckled as I sat back down next to him.

"Not a one. I had to learn from the entire village on how to be useful." Payton's jaw dropped and he looked at our father.

"It is true, son," smiled Eric. "There were no schools around the time your sister was young."

"What did you do all day?"

"I worked," I smiled as I scrunched up my nose to show my distaste. "I had chores and I had to help out. When I got older and had all my chores done I was able to learn how to fight and then I was trained by the elders or I had to watch the younger kids in the village. I would have liked to have gone to school."

"But what if the other kids don't like me?"

"It doesn't matter if they don't like you," I explained. "Just be yourself and don't worry about what others think of you. You are special no matter what."

"That's what Pam says," sighed Payton.

"Then Pam and I agree on something. Besides, I hear that you are going to school with a bunch of weres. They should be accepting of you."

"What if my teacher doesn't like me?"

"Then I will eat her and you can have a new teacher," I suggested.

"You're not supposed to eat people," exaggerated Payton. Sookie laughed.

"I am sure Mags won't eat anyone," explained Sookie.

"Okay," Payton said with a worried tone. He turned to Yury and looked at him. "Did you have to go to school, Yury?"

"I did; although I had a tutor that lived within the house and was a servant. And my class was full of my brothers and sisters," explained Yury.

"Oh." Payton looked past Yury and wondered about it. I gave Payton a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"You best go get your new clothes. And don't forget to get a really cool backpack to carry your books in," I suggested. Payton nodded and climbed off my lap. Sookie smiled at me as her and Payton left the room. I looked over at Eric and raised an eyebrow.

"Sookie thinks that he needs to go to school. She won't allow me to get him a tutor," explained Eric.

"I agree with Sookie. Payton needs to have some sort of childhood. The school will be well protected since it is a private school with high security. He will be treated like any other normal child."

"I just worry with the Fellowship and everything else that is going on…" trailed Eric.

"What parent wouldn't worry? The Fellowship will always hate us. The two-natured has a lot on their minds since coming out. This is a difficult time for everyone," I sighed. "Look at it this way, how flipped out would you be if our gods came out of hiding to us and went 'Hey, were are real and you fucked up on our stories?' Would you be able to handle that?"

"I see your point," agreed Eric. I smiled and nodded toward the door for Eric to go join Sookie and Payton with the shopping trip.

Yury leaned close to me and pulled my hand to his lips. "Do you think that we will ever see peace?"

"It is too much of a wishful thought to wish for peace. I think that we will see more tolerance before Payton graduates school." I glanced at Yury's puzzled expression. "When have we ever seen peace? There will always be fighting, it is human nature to fight over something. But tolerance will happen. Just look back on the human history and think of all the times tolerance has overcome most of the wars. Not to say that there won't be some fraction of the populace that will be intolerant of anything different."

"You have a way of looking at things." I shrugged and went back to looking at the few vampires that were coming in for court that night. Things may never be absolutely perfect but at least it was looking up for the future.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is it. Sorry for all of you who are wanting more but this is where my brain stopped. I may go and come up with something more Eric, Sookie and Payton but you will have to wait while that comes to me. I will let you all know if I decided to do that.

I am currently going through the SVM series and I have wondered while reading the latest book... 'Do you think if authors read any fan-fiction? And if they do, do they incorporate someone's ideas into their books? With or without permission of the fan-fiction writer?' I am sure that this has been discussed many of times amongst those of us who are avid readers.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
